Shattered Wings
by PeachPonta
Summary: [AU Crossover] Tomoyo, the new recruit, joined the Tokyo Military Gauken where she must defend the decaying world from the Ghouls, take a high school course, and meet many old and new friends, especially a certain male pilot.[KuroTomo]Please R & R
1. Prologue

This is inspired by Kazemon15 who showed me the wonders of Kurogane/Tomoyo couple. This was also inspired by Silver Souless, Sasori, and Rinslet. You guys wrote awesome Kurogane/Tomoyo stories. If you read the summary, this is the Alternate Universe that would involve characters from Tsubasa, Card Captor Sakura, Rayearth, and other Clamp works. Why do I put this story in this Tsubasa category? BECAUSE THIS STORY WILL HAVE KUROGANE/TOMOYO COUPLING! ONE OF MY FAVORITE COUPLES IN WHOLE WIDE WORLD! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own all the works of CLAMP.

**Shattered Wings: Prologue**

In the early ages of mankind, the planet Earth was a better place with vast scenery and many natural wonders that were lost in ages. When time progressed forward, the human population increased and their source of knowledge expanded. As the Earth reached the 1800s, the world had changed dramatically after the infamous Industrial Revolution. Technology and biological science were brought to mankind and the world had changed for better and worse. Powerful weapons and pollution brought forth by humans marred the natural beauty of Earth.

People said it was the Golden Age because of the new advanced wonders of technology but others said it was the Dark Age because of the destructive powers of advanced weapons. However, the mankind was wrong. It was not the Golden Age nor the Dark Age because the people had not witnessed the true horrors of the real Dark Age that would soon befall upon them. Years passed by and the once green Earth had deteriorated into a cowardly life hiding behind a cloak of dirty and dull colors.

To make the Earth to come out of its dirty cover, the scientists were researching ways to restore the Earth to its natural beauty before it shriveled into dry cracked wasteland. But an accident occurred and the scientist's works became a virus that brought forth the real Dark Ages. The virus quickly spread through the ecosystem and again, science had brought dramatic changes to Earth and this time, it was for the worse, much worse.

The virus was harmless at first because it didn't affect the people in any way but the innocent bystanders failed to notice one thing. Because of the new virus, a new species was born but it's neither a human nor an animal. It was a beast, a monster, an alien, so many words to describe a horrifying creation of mankind. They were a sight to behold as the new species adapted into different environments, creating different psychical characteristics. But one thing remained in common with all beasts was the blood red eyes. Its glow could pierce through the darkest night and those who saw those eyes would feel their lust. The beasts' lust for carnage. The monsters were known as "Ghouls," because the people believed that the spirits of the dead were angry at them for the cause of the destruction of Mother Earth.

In few months, it was a bloody massacre already. Nations fell to the Ghouls' vile reign. Military power had no avail on them. The leaders of the World had no choices but to abandon their conflicts and came to an alliance, combing all of their military powers under a new name, "The United Alliance." Nukes were used against the new threat but it still had no effect and only brought forth the dry wastelands. The brilliant minds all over the world had worked together and developed more powerful advanced weapons. It was enough to defend against the Ghouls but not enough to defeat them.

Few more years, scientists created something that defied all knowledge but brought a new hope to mankind, a technology combined with magic. It was named Soukikai, an advanced humanoid weapon armed with magical weapons. However, no war pilots could drive this masterpiece until one pilot had moved the Soukikai few steps. The military officials realized that the pilot was a 17-year old man who just recently drafted. The discovery made scientists researched more and it became a fact that youth could only drive this powerful weapon but it wasn't enough. There was one more condition that would allowed the pilot to drive the fighting masterpiece, the pilot must have magical energy.

The year was now A.G. 199, one hundred ninety nine years passed after the creation of the Ghouls and the United Alliance. The powerful countries had remained standing and united against the threat.

Within Earth, within the protected areas of New Tokyo, one of the few surviving cites of Japan, a taxi was driving faster than the speed limit, pasting slow vehicles and avoiding stop signs. The taxi driver didn't really care about the laws and everything else. The driver only wanted to finish this last job and enjoy life for the rest of the day. He expertly spins the steering wheels with technique only used in professional races. The driver glanced at the front view mirror that displayed his passenger.

It was a girl who in the mid-teens. Her age seemed young but her slender body and her model's face expressed a certain charm that made all professional magazines want to take her pictures. Her long shiny raven black hair flowed gently in the wind as she stared outside the taxi's opened passenger window with onyx colored eyes. The girl was admiring the new city and its simplicity and quaint life. With few more miles to go, this beautiful girl will arrive in her new school that would change her life forever.

The driver stomped the brake hard, making the taxi's tires skidded until a complete stop. The taxi had finally arrived in its destination, Tokyo Gauken Academy, a famous academy for its great academic and strength. The girl's eyes widen in anticipation and stared in awe as the beauty of the school fascinated her. There were many buildings scattered across the school campus: the gym, the auditorium, the cafeteria, the stacked school building, and numerous others. She gently opened the door and stepped out of the taxi. She looked up at the metallic arch gate that contained its name in kanji and spoke in a sweet melodious voice, "I made it."

**TBC**

I apologized if the plot history seemed boring but it'll get interesting, promise! I also apologized for my grammar problems and simple vocabulary. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! THE HORROR! Anyhow…Please review! More reviews equals faster update! LOL!


	2. Operation 01:: The New Recruit

**WOW**! So many people read my story! Thanks that really made me glad! **AND THANK YOU, REVIWERS!** Your reviews are such an inspiration! For a thank you gift, I update this new chapter in top speed! And now response to the reviewers!

**Kazemon15**

I'm glad that you like the plot! Keep updating your story, damnit! **SIX MONTHS IS TOO LONG! UPDATE NOW! **Anyhow, I'm glad that you said there are few mistakes. I'm not really confidant in my grammar.

**Mimi-san**

**YEAH! SPREAD THE LOVE OF KURO/TOMO! WOOHOO! **Glad you love the prologue!

**Silver Soulless**

**YEAH! FANS OF KURO/TOMO UNITE! **People should get the idea that Kurogane and Tomoyo should be together! Finally, Tomoyo gets a boyfriend! I think….not sure what's CLAMP up to. And I know fans are going to say ERIOL, but come on seriously in the manga, Eriol got with Kaho………..which does seem weird in a way. But I'm loyal to the couples that the CLAMP manga offered.

**Asga**

Nice to see you enjoy the story and glad you love the couple!

**Anomalyz **

Thank you for thinking that is nice. Your first few chapters are boring? Hmm, I should read your fiction to find out to see if it is true or not.

**Raven**

Thanks for reviewing and of course I will update!

**Midnightfirestar**

Ha! Ha! Ha! Always the impatient one, aren't you? Well here's a new chapter!

**Anna Gray**

9.5?...Umm..since I update, would it be a 10? LOL! Thanks for reviewing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP works even though I owned couple of CLAMP DVDs and mangas.

The usual apologies for grammar and simple vocab! **AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY! **

**:Operation 01: The New Recruit**

"Strange. Very strange indeed. There's supposed to be someone here to show me around the campus." The raven-haired girl looked at her silver watch tied around her waist, "Well, I did came a bit early," she remembered the taxi driver whom she swore that he was some racecar driver from the way he drove, "But it's already a half of hour past the time I supposed to meet someone."

The raven-haired girl sighed out of boredom as she sat down on her huge luggage. After paying the crazy taxi driver, she walked toward the four-story school building that was beautifully sculpted with state of art design but yet retained a simple quaint view. Of course, it was not the only building that had a special design. All the buildings on the campus had state of art designs, one of the reasons that made Tokyo Gauken Academy popular. She was becoming impatient because she wanted to see the campus badly but she knew that a well-mannered lady must wait with absolute patience no matter how late it is. She sighed again out of frustration but suddenly there was a mischievous glint in her onyx-colored eyes as her frowned lips widened into a smirk, '_I may be taught manners of being a civilized lady but I have not reached the age of adult and thus I ain't a lady.._'

The raven-haired girl decided to have a break by taking a walk, after all an elegant lady must have a nice walk everyday. Decided to kill two birds with one stone, she walked and explored the campus. She left her luggage behind, so the person would wait for if she comes back late. The girl walked down a broad hallway with see-through window glass as walls. By looking through these glass and see the broad campus, a student would have a serene feeling instead of looking at dull painted walls. The girl stared in amazement at the interior designs of the school. Down the hallway, she sighted an empty classroom through the window of metallic sliding door. It was filled with desks connected with a chair for seating, small drawer for personal stuff, and a table tray that automatically came with a school laptop.

She burst happily, "This is definitely the famous Tokyo Gauken Academy! The designs are so exhilarating!" Her eyes were replaced by shining stars. She had a certain obsession with designs since she, herself, had a hobby of designing fashion clothes. (Oh jeeze, where did that come from?)

'_The architect is very famous for her works on buildings, clothes, and art._' She knew all famous classic and modern designers by heart, '_what should I see next?_' Then she realized it. She walked up the school stairs until she reached the top. She opened the door to the roof and gaped in amazement because she was captivated by the awesome view of the school campus. She thought to herself, _'I wish I could visit every one of those beautiful buildings! ...' _She gasped as she realized something important, "I'm supposed to meet the guide!"

She quickly ran down the stairs and through the hallway, just to enter another hallway. The girl sweat-dropped, "Um…I'm pretty sure this is the wrong spot." She ran in the opposite direction this time just to find another hallway. More beads of sweat appeared in her and she admitted, "….I think I'm lost." she thought, '_I must be so entranced by this school, that I didn't even bother memorizing the directions!_' she sighed out of disappointment, _'And I just got here…during summer break before school supposed to start. …I guess if I'm lucky one of the staff will walk by here and help me.'_

"**PU!**"

'……….._Puu?'_ the girl asked herself as she glanced toward the direction of the noise. Further down the hallway, she sighted a white dot floating above the floors. Then, the white dot fell down and bounced up and down, up and down. The raven-haired girl sweat-dropped again, '….._What the?_'

"**PUU!**"

The noise got louder as the white dot became bigger as it getting closer to the girl. As she saw it clearer, it was a white ball instead of a dot.

"**PUUU!**"

The girl quickly noticed four bumps poking out of the white ball.

"**PUUUU!**"

Now she saw two large bunny ears dangling as the ball bounced.

"**PUUUUU!**"

She quickly noticed an obvious red jewel.

"**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

The view of the white ball was extremely clear. It was actually a thick white puffy bunny with tricky closed eyes and a tiny mouth. There was a ruby orb embedded on its forehead. But at this very moment, the bunny itself was extremely close to the girl's face. Before she even got to react, "**WHAT…**" Instantly the white bunny stomped on the poor girl's face and bounced again through the hallway.

The girl groaned in pain, "Ouch! …What was that thing?" Then a young girl's voice caught her ears.

"**MOKONA! WAIT!**"

The girl looked toward the noise and sweat-dropped as she saw a line of dust clouds forming inside the hallway. She narrowed her eyes to get a closer view.

It was a girl, who seemed like the raven-haired girl's age, with small childlike body and sleek arms and legs. Her eyes were fiery red with passion and she had long cherry red hair tied in thin braided ponytail. She wore the Tokyo Gauken Academy uniform, a white long-sleeved buttoned sailor t-shirt with black shoulder patches and a mid-size black skirt. How was she able to run so fast and left behind dust clouds with her school shoes remained a mystery. But this girl was running **WAY TOO FAST!**

The red-haired girl noticed a raven-haired girl and screamed, "**AHHHH! WATCH OUT!**" The red-haired girl immediately put on her stop brakes and skidded on the floor with car tires skidding sound. But in few seconds, she immediately came into a crash collision with the raven-haired girl. **WHAM! **And there was smoke explosion just to make it so dramatic.

The poor raven-haired girl had fallen to the floor and groaned as she tried to get up but couldn't because something was pushing her down. She glanced up and a bead of sweat appeared in the back of her head as she saw the small red-haired girl lying on her with dizzy lines spinning around in her eyes. More beads of sweat appeared on the raven-haired girl's head as she noticed a cat's ears and furry tail on the somewhat transformed chibi red-haired girl. Then another voice just caught the raven-haired girl's attention.

"**HIKARU!**" Two more girls were just running in the hallway in a **SAFE **running speed. The one who was yelling was a beautiful girl with the model's looks and body. Her tall slim figure and sleek arms and legs and a natural face beauty and her clear ocean blue eyes and long straight shining sky-blue hair that extended past her body waistline were the qualities that would make her one of the top models. She wore the same school uniform and ocean blue headband over her head.

Running behind the blue-haired girl was another beautiful girl with short curly blonde hair and emerald-colored eyes. Her body size was average for she is few inches shorter than the tall blue-haired girl but taller than the small-red haired girl. She also wore the school uniform and a forest green headband.

The blue-haired girl grabbed the chibi red-haired neko-jin (cat people) off the raven-haired girl and shook the poor Neko-jin like crazy, "**SEE WHAT I MEAN! I TOLD YOU WERE RUNNING TOO FAST!**"

The blond girl offered a hand to the fallen raven-haired girl, "Are you alright?" She spoke with sincere concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Arigatou." The raven-haired girl took her hand and stood up. She looked at the furious blue-haired girl and the dizzy-eyed red-haired girl. She sweat-dropped, "Did this happen all the time?"

The blond girl just giggled, "Couple of times. It's never really got serious. So just ignore it."

"Oh," The raven-haired girl showed that she understands it completely but pointed to the red-haired girl's cat ears and furry tail, indicating "what are those?"

"Oh, those are just for comedy-relief that CLAMP provided in our manga." The blond girl just smiled with starry glitter in the background.

"Oh, I get it." The raven-haired girl also smiled with the same decorations in the background too.

………………………………….**MOVING ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY!**

The blue-haired girl chided, "Now, you should apologize for her."

The red-haired girl had somewhat turned back to normal and looked down with guilt. She sniffed, "...I'm sorry."

Somehow, the sad look of the innocent red-haired girl made the raven-haired girl felt like she wanted to take care of this poor cute cat. The raven-haired girl just smiled, "It's alright, really. It was my fault in the first place for just standing here. So don't apologize."

The red-haired girl gasped in happiness with cat ears back and tail back on, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shidou Hikaru! Blood Type: O!" Her cat ears and tail disappeared sometime ago.

The blue-haired girl asked the blond girl with annoyance, "Why are we introducing our blood type again?"

The blond girl replied happily, "In case of medical emergency, of course!"

The blue-haired girl spoke sarcastically, "Did this look like an emergency to you?" She whipped her hair back, "Oh whatever, I'm Ryuuzaki Umi, blood type A."

The blond girl introduced herself, "And I'm Hououji Fuu. Blood type A too."

Umi quickly analyzed the raven-haired girl from up to down, "Hmm, I never saw you around here. Are you new or something?"

The raven-haired girl nodded, "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. My blood type is also A too. Nice to meet you all."

Hikaru smiled happily, "It's nice to meet you too!" Then Hikaru just blinked with a questionable face on, "Daidouji? That name sounds familiar." Hikaru crossed her arms and tried to remember it.

"Yeah, it does." Umi tried to think where she last heard it.

Fuu explained, "Daidouji is the name of the new recruit we're supposed to pick up."

Both Umi and Hikaru smacked their hands, "Oh yeah!" Then they blinked and blinked again.

"**EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE THE NEW RECRUIT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO PICK UP!**" Umi yelled as she looked at Tomoyo with surprise marked on her face.

Hikaru exclaimed excitedly, "Wow! The new recruit this time is a girl! **YAY! **I get to make more close friends!"

Tomoyo just giggled, "I would like to be friends with you too, Shidou-chan."

Hikaru smiled widely, "You can call me Hikaru!"

"Oh okay," Tomoyo patted Hikaru, "Kawaii Hikaru-chan!" Hikaru once again transformed into Neko-jin and adored the soft attention.

"I never expected the new recruit is a female this time. Since nowadays, we kept getting guys and it was so annoying," Umi complained, "Especially when the male population of this school dominated the female population!"

"By the way, Daidouji-san, what position was you assigned to?" Fuu asked.

"You can just call me Tomoyo. As for that question, I'm registered here as pilot." Tomoyo answered.

"Really? That's amazing." Fuu replied, "And you can call me Fuu too."

Umi just overheard their conservation while she was blabbering about the male and female dominance, "**WAIT A MINUTE YOU'RE A PILOT!**" Umi was astonished.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped as she nodded.

"…………………" Umi's hand was shaking until suddenly, it was clenched into a fist and rose high, "**THAT'S WONDERFUL!**" Her eyes were starry with pride, "Now that we have additional female pilot, soon we'll beat the male pilots and **FEMALE POWER WILL RULE! HA! HA! HA!**" She laughed snobbish and then she clasped Tomoyo's hands, "I like you already. You may call me Umi!"

Fuu sweat-dropped, "You just recently like her because she's another female pilot."

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "I don't mind," she thought, '_what a weird bunch…but funny.'_ She asked, "I assumed all three of you are pilots too?"

"Yep." Fuu nodded, "We're sorry that we're late." Fuu apologized, "Someone was supposed to lead you around…but…he's …um…busy…"

"**BUSY MY ASS! HE JUST RAN AWAY FROM HIS RESPONSIBILTY TO SOME SO-CALLED TRAINING! THAT STUBBORN RUDE BASTARD THAT ALWAYS ACT LIKE HE'S BOSS AROUND HERE WITH THAT STUPID LOOKING KATANA!**" Umi waved her clenched fist angrily while Fuu tried to calm her down.

"Now, now, Umi, take a deep breath and let it all out." Fuu tried to soothe her as bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Who is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"You don't need to know," Umi finally calmed down, "That guy's name doesn't deserved to be remembered. That's why we got late. We're ordered to pick you up at the last minute…but…" Umi's vein twitched.

Hikaru sweat-dropped as she rubbed her cheek in embarrassment, "Um….Mokona made a mess and the Captain told us to restrain him right away but…he ran away."

"Mokona?" Tomoyo asked with questionable expression, "Do you mean…that white bunny that just bounced here few minutes ago?" She smiled, "He's so cute."

Hikaru smiled, "Yep!"

"**HE'S NOT CUTE!**" Umi twitched, "He's **ANNOYING! RUDE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" She suddenly shrieked as she felt a very cold chills as someone touched her neck with a wet finger.

"**PU!**"

Umi twitched and turned around just to see Mokona happily bouncing around as it was enjoying a game.

"**PU!**" Mokona chirped happily as it bounced into Hikaru's arms.

Hikaru caught the kawaii white creature and exclaimed, "Mokona! There you are! Where were you?"

"**PU! PU! PU!**" Mokona explained to Hikaru.

Tomoyo looked in surprise, "She can understand it?"

"Yep, Hikaru-chan had the knack of understanding animals." Fuu answered it.

Hikaru translated, "You were leading us to the new recruit? That's why you run away?"

Mokona nodded, "**PU!**"

Hikaru spoke happily, "Mokona, you're so nice!" Suddenly she gained cat-like qualities as she felt an ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. She slowly turned around and hundreds of beads of sweats were pouring through her small body as she looked at the tall girl whose eyes was glowing red and a demonic black shadow on her back.

Hikaru sweat-dropped even more and spoke nervously, "….Isn't that a good thing, Umi?"

Umi twitched and roared, "**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Everything just happened at the brink of a moment. No one knew what just happened but…the Chibi Umi was chasing around the Chibi cat Hikaru with Mokona in her arms in circles.

Tomoyo just sweat-drop even more…but she just had the urge to record this funny moment.

Fuu just giggled, "Here we go again. Better stop them before things get hectic." She joined in the fray.

Tomoyo just stared at the scene in front of her eyes. Fuu was trying to calm the tall girl down. Umi was chasing the poor cream puff held in the short girl's arms.

Fuu had the face of amusement. Umi had the face of short tempered anger. Hikaru had the face of frightened little girl. Looking at those faces somewhat made Tomoyo smiled, '_these three must be best friends. They're so lucky.'_

After chasing around and calming down, the four girls went back to the main entrance to get Tomoyo's luggage and started the grand tour.

They showed lot of buildings and sometimes they have to drag Tomoyo, who became starry eyed at the amazing designs, just to go to the next area.

"By the way, what division are you assigned to, Tomoyo-san?" Fuu asked curiously.

"Um…I believe I was assigned to the Omega Division." Tomoyo answered.

Hikaru exclaimed, "That's the same Division as ours! What a lucky coincidence!"

"You must be a really good pilot to join such a powerful division as ours!" Umi boasted, "After all "omega" is a powerful word."

Tomoyo blinked and pointed it out, "…but isn't Omega the last letter of the Greek alphabet?"

"……………**SO WHAT'S YOUR POINT?**" Umi accused nervously, "It's still a powerful word!"

Hikaru just smiled like a child, "Plus "Omega" is a cool word!"

Mokona agreed, "**PU!**"

Fuu smiled, "It is but…" she explained, "As you just said about the Greek alphabet, there was a reason why our division was named Omega and it was not because of the power like Umi said. We're last."

"Last?" Tomoyo was confused.

"Last as in no one really noticed us. Last as in last place and no one actually cares about the losers or something like that." Umi complained, "But we're the most powerful division in the military!"

"We just couldn't help it…because of what we are." Fuu said it seriously.

"Tomoyo-san!" called Hikaru as she asked, "If you're going to join us, does that mean you're one of the "Enlighteneds?"

"Hikaru!" Umi yelled and chided, "Don't say that word often, you know."

Hikaru looked down, "Sorry."

"Yes…I'm the Enlightened, the human being with magical energy." Tomoyo's answer interrupted their conservation.

Hikaru smiled again, "**REALLY! YAY! **Now everyone can have more friends!"

Umi smiled warmly, "I guess so. Well do you wanna see our classroom?" Each classroom solely belonged to each division full of youngsters.

"We're here." Fuu just closed her eyes and smiled.

Tomoyo gaped but it was not of admiration or amazement…but rather pure surprise. In front of her was a simple run-down old looking two story building with the musky classroom on the second floor and storage room on the first. This particular old building was right behind the huge stacked school building that completely contrasted with it. Tomoyo pointed to, "…this is?"..., she silently thought, '_This is definitely not the state of the art design built by the famous designer!'_

"This is our classroom! Neat, huh!" Hikaru cheered happily.

Tomoyo answered with careful choice of words, "It's …unique."

"Believe it or not, this old crappy building is our classroom." Umi complained.

Hikaru pouted, "It's not crappy!"

Mokona pouted too, "**PU!**"

Fuu explained, "Because we're in last place, the school didn't have enough money to provide the proper building, so they lend us this one instead."

"Don't have enough money!" Umi's blood vein in her head twitched, "Then what do you call all this fancy designs!" She pointed accursedly at every fancy building they could see on the campus.

Tomoyo silently wept to herself, _'I want to take classes in those building. Sniff.'_

"Well, the school also had to spend money for the military weapons, supplies, rations, and etc." Fuu brought up a point.

"On never mind," Umi said, "I still don't believe that the school doesn't have enough money for this. I mean all the rich people donated lot of money to the school!"

"…rich people?" Tomoyo asked.

"You know, those rich fancy companies owned by bunches of leaders that are the "upper class" people," Umi explained, "Just because they donated lot of money to the military doesn't mean they don't get to be drafted like us. They said lot of things and sugarcoat the truth but they never…**NEVER**…experience the horrors of wars."

Hikaru looked down, her eyes hidden in shadows, "At least, they don't have to suffer through it."

"…………………………" Umi sighed and gently patted Hikaru, "That's so like you, Hikaru." She smirked as she rubbed Hikaru's head, "My sweet little sister, Hikaru-chan!"

Hikaru was all cats-like again, "Mew!" She became happy as usual again.

Fuu proposed to Tomoyo, "How about we show you something much more interesting than buildings?"

"Something much more interesting than buildings?" Tomoyo questioned.

The three girls lead Tomoyo to a large plain hanger near the Omega Division's classroom.

"Well you seen the school," Umi boasted as she grabbed the door, "But you haven't seen the best part."

The three girls opened the hanger door and urged Tomoyo to go inside. As she walked inside, she gaped as she stared at such an amazing sight to behold.

The Soukikai, a tall humanoid fighting machine armed with the top technological parts and the most of all, magic. Inside this incredible work of art was a sole generator of the Soukikai, a magic crystal that can multiply the user's magical energy and send it through the vessels of the Soukikai.

Inside the huge hangers, there were three Soukikai of three different colors, fiery red, ocean blue, and forest green. All three of them possessed a similar average build model, a balanced type. But each of the Soukikai contained different unique looks with different weapons that set apart from everyone else.

The fiery red Soukikai possessed a long red thick powerful shield that extended all the way from the top of the Soukikai to the bottom. On the bottom of the shield were long sharp beast-like claws used for offensive strike. Attached to the back of the fiery red Soukikai was a thin giant blade that nearly touched the floor called the long beam sword where a beam can extend at the point of the blade. The decorations of the red Soukikai resembled a wolf, for its helmet shaped like a wolf and its hands and feet were metallic claws.

The ocean blue Soukikai was unique because it contained a black armor coat on the front of it, used solely for powerful defense. When the Soukikai attacked, the armor coat would rise and changed into a fearsome metallic dragon wings for stealth and speed. Attached to the back of the Soukikai was a long blue sleek armored trident that closely resembled a dragon's tail with three ends. The decorations of the blue Soukikai obviously resembled a dragon because of its weapon and qualities. Its helmet shaped like a dragon and its hands and feet were reptilian claws.

The forest green Soukikai also contained wings like the blue Soukikai but it was different from it. Instead of a large protective armor coat, its closed metallic wings were attached to the back. When the Soukikai was in a battle, its wings extended high showing many thrusters under the wings, giving it a fast speed. Also attached to the backs, were two large long-range plasma beam cannons for strong firepower. Attached to the sides of the legs below the waistline were two dual Gatling guns covered with green armor, making it look like an oversized side skirt. This Soukikai also contained decorations like others. It helmet shaped like a bird with feathers on the sides and its hands and feet closely resembled talons.

Tomoyo just stared in amazement and admiration, "So these are the legendary Soukikai…so different from the Setsukai." Setsukai were regular combat fighting machines made for trained pilots without any magical energy. It was commonly used against regular Ghouls but against powerful Ghouls, that would need the fighting ability of the Soukikai.

"Like the Soukikai?" Fuu smiled with closed eyes.

"The red one is mine. The blue one belongs to Umi and the green one belongs to Fuu." Hikaru pointed to each one of them excitedly.

"Hey **ASCOT!**" Umi called out as she waved to a person who was holding a notebook in front of Umi's Soukikai.

The person whom she was calling out to was a tall teenage boy with slim body and slender arms and legs. The boy wore a mechanic's jacket over his school uniform. He wore a blue decorated bandana with wavy designs over his sleek light brown hair. It was straight and its bangs covered his eyes entirely.

The boy looked back and his cheeks turn slightly red instantly, "Um…Umi!" He accidentally dropped his notebook.

"Jeeze, Ascot, you're clumsy as usual." Umi picked up the notebook and handed to the tall guy.

The tall guy's cheeks became even redder than before as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment, "Sorry about that….um…" He looked at Tomoyo.

"Oh forgot about that," Umi introduced her, "This is Daidouji Tomoyo, the new recruit for pilot!"

"Um…" Ascot was about to say something.

Umi interrupted him and introduced him, "Tomoyo, this is Takayama Ascot!"

Ascot was about to say something again, "Um…"

Umi interrupted again, "But you may call him Ascot!"

Ascot was trying to say something, "Um…"

Umi interrupted again, "He's mechanic and repairs our Soukikai!"

Ascot tried to say something, "Um…"

Umi interrupted **AGAIN**, "Plus he's a really great artist! You seen those designs on the Soukikais? Those were Ascot's ideas! Neat, huh!"

Tomoyo gasped, "Really? You're the one who did this? You're really a good artist."

Ascot looked down in embarrassment, "Um…"

Umi, once again, interrupted again, "Ascot got those ideas of the designs because he really loves monsters."

Ascot wanted to say something, "Um…Umi!"

Umi twirled her head to Ascot, revealing her dashing hair and beautiful model's face. There were flowers and glitters in the background. Her clean lips opened and spoke, "What is it, Ascot?"

Ascot just instantly blushed, "Um…never mind."

Tomoyo, who obviously seen the connection here, thought to herself, '_I see._'

"Hey Ascot, you're done with the checkup!" A young voice yelled.

Tomoyo looked toward that voice and saw a teenage boy who seemed like the same size as Hikaru with a growing male body. He had big emerald eyes with mischievous glint and wild untamed black hair was covered by a large beige hat with goggles on it. He wore a black shirt with baggy beige pants and belt full of tools.

Ascot replied, "Um…almost done…"

The boy rushed up to Ascot, "Almost! What's taking you so long to do a simple checkup!" He looked at the red-faced Ascot and then just recently noticed Umi. He put those two together, "Oh, I see." He spoke in a sly tone, "Never mind, takes your time."

"I-i-i-it's nothing like that!" Twittered Ascot nervously while blushing.

"**RIGHT.**" He spoke sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Nothing like **THAT.**"

"Nothing like what?" Umi asked curiously.

"Um…nothing that involves with you." Ascot answered quickly.

"Yeah, it's nothing to do with you." The boy spoke in a rude tone.

Umi's vein suddenly twitched, "What's with that tone, brat?"

The boy's vein twitched too and he yelled, "**HEY!** I'm not a brat! I'm only two years younger than you!"

Hikaru didn't like where this conservation was going. She tried to calm them down, "Can we stop fighting and be friends?"

Umi and the boy both yelled at the same time, "**STAY OUT OF IT!**" Their outburst made poor Hikaru transformed into a cat-human again.

Mokona sweat-dropped, "Pu."

Tomoyo asked, "Who's the little boy?"

Fuu explained, "He's Kanemaru Zazu. Like Ascot, he's a mechanic too but he's whiz at repairing like Ascot's a whiz at designing."

Zazu ignored Umi and glanced at Tomoyo, "Whose she?"

Umi smirked, "That, brat, is the new female pilot!"

Zazu gaped, "**WHAT! **The new recruit is a girl!"

"That's right! Now that there's more female pilots, **FEMALE POWER RULES!**" Umi spoke snobbishly.

Zazu gritted his teeth, "No matter how many female pilots you get, my brothers would beat you all!"

Umi just brushed it off, "Yeah, right."

Zazu glared until he was smacked by someone, "Ouch! Why do you do that for?" He looked up and saw a tall beautiful woman who punched Zazu in the head.

The tall woman seemed to be the age of very late teens or the early twenties. She had tall body with slim arms and legs. She had a beautiful amber eyes and long yellow-orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a golden headband with a red jewel in the middle of it. She also wore baggy pants like Zazu and wore a mechanic vest over her blouse.

"**PRESEA!**" Hikaru exclaimed.

The tall woman smiled warmly, "Good to see you again, Hikaru-chan and…" Her tone seemed scary and there was a dark aura surrounding her as she looked at Zazu and Umi, "What do I tell you about creating disturbances in my hanger?"

Umi sweat-dropped many times and laughed nervously, "Heh. Heh. Heh. I forgot about that. I won't do it again, I promise."

Zazu hid behind Umi, "Yeah, we promised! So don't kill us!"

The tall woman just chuckled, "Kill? Oh I'm not going to kill you…**I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU!**" She laughed evilly.

"**PU!**"

The tall woman immediately stopped laughing as she slowly turned around and saw the annoying cream puff that she loathed very much.

Mokona was jumping happily in Hikaru's arms, "**PU! PU! PU!**"

A more violent and scarier black aura appeared behind the tall woman as she raised her shaking clenched fist, "**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The tall woman immediately chased around the poor white cream puff, "You always made a mess in my hangers!" She smirked, "Should I see how far your eyes can stretch or I should cook you in a boiling pot while I could do the Indian march around you!"

Mokona immediately jumped into Hikaru's arms again while the tall woman was looking fearsome until Fuu caught her attention by coughing.

"Um…Presea-san…please meets Daidouji Tomoyo, the new pilot." Fuu introduced her.

Presea finally stopped becoming scary as she looked at the new recruit, "So you're the new recruit. Well, pilot, I'm Shinohara Presea, the chief mechanic and the weapon artisan."

"Weapon artisan?" Tomoyo asked, "That means you build weapons, right?"

Presea answered, "That's right. I create all kinds of weapons that suited the pilot's styles. I wish to see your piloting skills soon and when I do, I will create a powerful weapon only for you and you." Presea poked Tomoyo's chest as she said the word "you."

"Really? Thank you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Well don't get your hopes up." Presea explained, "You still need to go through couple of trainings before you're approved to be a pilot. But…I guess I could show your Soukikai, Daidouji."

"My Soukikai?" Tomoyo questioned.

Presea lead them into the fourth hanger and turned on the lights that revealed a simple balanced model of the Soukikai with its plain gray-silver color. Presea looked at it, "It's just came in. This is the Soukikai before we actually modify it to the pilot's style. Even though it's not modified yet, this Soukikai is your baby."

Tomoyo stared at the simple Soukikai in front of her eyes and smiled, "All mine."

An alarm immediately broke out, breaking the tranquil silence.

"An enemy attack!" Hikaru shouted.

"What!" Zazu yelled devastated, "But the pilots are gone, what are we going to do!"

Umi smacked the panicked boy with a paper fan, "Excuse me? **THERE'S PILOTS HERE AND YOU'RE LOOKING AT US!"**

Zazu blinked, "Oh…you…" He spoke in a bored tone.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU!" **Umi hollered as she shook Zazu crazy with a vein twitching in her head.

Fuu pointed out, "But we don't have our orders to fight."

"You do now!" They heard a strong bossy male voice. Tomoyo turned around and saw a tall thin muscular man with messy black hair. He had a stern youthful face with the look of short tempered anger. He also wore a school uniform with fancy decorations but there's was a certain atmosphere of leadership around him.

"Lt. Kinomoto!" Hikaru immediately regained herself and saluted along with Fuu. Tomoyo didn't really know what's going on but she could assume that this man was the leader of the division. She also saluted too.

Umi looked at the man with disbelief, "**YOU?**"

The man scowled at Umi, "I wouldn't take that tone if I were you," He smirked, "medusa."

Umi blinked as her image was suddenly replaced by a scary woman with snake hair. The image was instantly ripped apart as Umi jumped through it with red scary eyes and vein twitching, "**WHAT DO YOU CALL ME!**"

Fuu just simply brushed the angry Umi aside by asking, "Lt. Kinomoto, I expected that you came here with our orders?"

Lt. Kinomoto ignored the fuming Umi and commanded, "Your orders are to engage the Ghouls at the rendezvous point at the coastal areas of the city of Chiba."

"They're going to destroy Chiba city!" Hikaru yelled with concern, obviously wanting to help the citizens.

"It will be if you don't get there soon!" Lt. Kinomoto shouted, "What are you waiting for! Transport the Soukikais into the "**GRIFFIN!**"

Griffin was a transport carrier that contained midnight-blue colored strong protective armor coat and two large wings with two thrusters on each side for incredible speed. It's a large vessel made to carry five Soukikais.

Zazu yelled, "**HOLD ON!**" His burst made everyone paused and diverted to their attention to him. Zazu pointed out, "Isn't the flight pilot away? Who's the new flight pilot?"

Lt. Kinomoto rolled his eyes as he groaned and pointed his finger toward someone behind him. The pilots and the mechanics moved their head and looked behind Lt. Kinomoto.

A female teenager was waving to everyone, "**HI EVERYONE!**" She was also a late-teen as Lt. Kinomoto. She had a carefree smile with amber eyes full of mischief. She had long sleek amber brown hair with a braid in front of her head. She was wearing what seemed to be a pilot's military uniform.

"**NAKURU!**" Hikaru greeted happily and waved back with a wide smile, closed eyes, and dimple cheeks. Cute flowers and bright sparkles were hanging in the background.

"**HIKARU!**" Nakuru rushed and hugged Hikaru tightly, "You're still kawaii as usual!"

Lt. Kinomoto had a face of hidden sorrow as he was about to tell bad news, "….our pilot of the "Griffin" is Akizuki Nakuru."

Nakuru smiled carefree, "Cool, huh!"

"**YEAH!**" Hikaru agreed with a happy lovely smile.

But Umi and Zazu just had completely different reaction. Shadows fell over them as they walked backward in complete fear. Ascot and Tomoyo watched this scenery with sweats pouring down their heads.

Umi shuddered, "Nakuru is the pilot?"

Zazu shuddered too, "Oh God, please keep us alive!"

Fuu sighed, "I hope we survive when we reached there."

Umi and Zazu panicked "**DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'LL JINX US!**"

Naruku noticed Tomoyo, "Hey, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

The Lieutenant's eyes diverted to Tomoyo, "You are?" He spoke with stern tone.

Tomoyo replied, "Daidouji Tomoyo, recruit for pilot of the Omega Division…Sir!"

"…so you're the new recruit for the pilot of the Soukikai?" The Lieutenant introduced himself, "I'm Lieutenant Kinomoto Touya. The commander of this division is gone on a mission and left me here as the acting commander. In order to become the pilot of the Soukikai, you must go through certain trainings. I'm sorry to say that I couldn't provide those trainings now, so you'll have to wait little longer."

"Now, hold on just a minute, Touya." Presea declared, "We don't need trainings for Daidouji to decide what style suited her."

Touya's vein twitched as Presea called him by his first name but remained cold composure, "What do you propose, Chief Shinohara?"

Presea proposed, "Well they said experiences make the best practice. Why not send Daidouji out to this battle along with other Soukikais?"

"And get Daidouji risked her life greatly without any proper training?" Touya narrowed his eyes, "I don't approve the proposal."

"Do you think Daidouji would agree with you?" questioned Presea.

"Um…Sir!" Tomoyo reported, "I have utmost confidence in my piloting skills. Please send me out to the battlefield!"

Presea crossed her arms and smirked at Touya with "I told you so" look.

Touya groaned out of frustration, "Fine, do whatever you want. Just get ready for battle!" He stormed off, venting his anger that his orders were not followed.

The pilots were surprised at Touya's reaction. Tomoyo looked at Presea, "Thanks, Shinohara-san."

Presea just waved it aside, "It's no problem beside I want you to call me Presea, gotta it? Now go out there and show me your cool fighting abilites!"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

Umi exclaimed, "Woah! You pissed off Touya! I like you more now!" She laughed.

"Hard to believe that he let you participate in the upcoming battle." Fuu giggled as she was also amused by Touya's reaction.

Hikaru clasped Tomoyo's hands, "Let's fight together and protect each other!"

Mokona cheered, "**PU!**"

Tomoyo smiled at Hikaru's cute reaction, "Sure…please watch over me since this is my first battle."

**TBC**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

Tomoyo: We're going to the city of Chiba and stop the Ghouls invasion. On the "Griffin," I get to meet more people, especially that **KAWAII **person! It's going to be my first battle inside the Soukikai and against the Ghouls. Hope I don't die before I get to meet Sakura:act all dreamy but become serious: But a mysterious black Soukikai appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

**Next Operation: The Black Soukikai**

Tomoyo: Wonder who's the pilot of the black Soukikai?

Heh, you're all probably wondering **WHERE'S KUROGANE? **Don't worry, he'll come soon...**VERY VERY SOON! **And I apologize if the characters seemed OOC.


	3. Operation 02:: The Black Soukikai

Thank you everyone! I'm sorry that I was late but hey I'm typing twenty pages here and plus I have way too many projects, sigh. Your reviews are once again, an inspiration! **THANK YOU ALL!**

**Anna Gray: **A 20? Wow…that's a huge number! Thanks! I'm glad that this story is one of your favorite!

**Asga: **Well, they definitely meet now! Wonder if you like his reaction, lol.

**xXredEMPTionXx: **Glad you love this chapter and lol it was really obvious who was inside the black Soukikai, Huh? Thanks for your compliment on the length. I tried to type long as an average anime episode. By the way, I love your story! And coincidence, I was going to use the same idea because of his red eyes!

**Midnightfirestar**: Don't worry, her design will be interesting. I hope. As for her first battle, of course she'll live! She's the main character!

**Fallon M**: LOL! SPREAD THE LOVE OF KURO/TOMO! YEAH! Glad to meet another fan! Yeah, you should write one! I wanted to read more Kuro/Tomo stories because they're an inspiration to me.

**Katsuhito Sage: **Not sure what you said, but I'll tried to do what you said. I'm glad you love the plot and of course, there's more Clamp Characters! I love to write the interactions between characters that never met in manga.

**Myrth**: Which Mokona you ask? Hmm, how do I say it…YOU'LL SEE! Tomoyo doesn't seem like a pilot, huh? True, no matter how many times, I always imagine Tomoyo in a dress. But she's a strong character, so I want to make her strong in fighting and plus SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER! GO TOMOYO! GO KUROGANE! And I'm happy you love the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous works of CLAMP!

Thanks everyone! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**:Operation 02: The Black Soukikai**

"What a peaceful day." If a white dove would talk, it would say that comment. And why it shouldn't say it? The sky was clear azure blue and no clouds within miles of sight. The bright white sun gave its powerful ray of light that shone upon the dark decaying world. It was such a peaceful day. The white dove was soaring across the clean sky, enjoying the gentle breeze and the exhilarating pillars of small tornados. After all, it was a pure thrill to fly in the sky. "What a peaceful day," the dove would say,

**SPLAT!**

A transport carrier was blazing through the sky in an incredible fast speed, hitting the poor innocent dove on its way.

"**WOO HOO!**" Nakuru exclaimed as she pulled the stirring wheel forward, making the Griffin flied upward. She pulled the wheel even more, causing the plane to do triple loops. The crazy female pilot spanned the wheel and continued to do crazy shunts. Nakuru just blinked as she saw something strange and then she groaned, "Eww! Flight kill!" She turned on the window wiper that wiped the dove's splattered carcass of the window.

……………………maybe, it's not a peaceful day after all.

Inside the hangers of the Griffin, people were bouncing and tumbling off the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and even the Soukikais. …well, not all people.

The Chibi Umi was screaming as she kept bouncing everywhere like a pinball and sadly, so did the poor Chibi Zazu. Hikaru, on the other hand, was running around with the flow of the plane and having **FUN** as she was riding a roller coaster. Mokona was also having fun too as it kept bouncing up and down and around as it was inside the bouncing house. Ascot, the mechanic, somehow managed to stay in the corner without moving around but he was holding a bucket over his face and puking into the bucket as he was extremely dizzy. Tomoyo and Fuu were actually smart enough to put on seat belts unlike others. The two smart girls sweat-dropped as the others were bouncing, throwing up, or having a blast.

"They're a little bit strange, aren't they?" Tomoyo asked Fuu with a sweat on her head.

"Aren't we all?" Fuu replied with a smile and closed eyes and also a sweat on her head.

Presea, the chief mechanic was desperately clinging on to the Soukikai. Many veins on her head were twitching as she was deeply annoyed by this situation. Each time Nakuru did a crazy shunt, another vein on Presea twitched. The mechanic had a shadow over her eyes, "That pilot…" She whispered deadly, "I'm so going to torture her when we come back," Her eyes glinted as her lips smirked evilly, "Should I pull her mouth to how far it can stretch or should I tie her up with metal chains and hang her over the boiling magma?" She laughed manically as she kept thinking of many ways of torturing the pilot.

Tomoyo and Fuu sweat-dropped again when they saw Presea laughing like a psycho and silently wondered that all the crazy stunts had gone up to her head.

Inside the bridge of the plane, Touya was holding on to the commanding seat and feeling a bit nauseous. He thought to himself, "_Remind me to get another pilot when we come back from Hell._"

"Um...Lt. Kinomoto, there's an incoming message from the hanger." Said a young high school girl. This girl also wore a high school uniform dressed over her thin body with smooth legs and arms. She had short black hair that barely touched her shoulder. The girl, like Touya, was also holding on to her seat. In front of her were a control panel and many computer screens that showed important data of the ship and the enemies.

Touya sighed annoyingly, "Play it, officer Nekoi."

Nekoi frowned, "Hey, my first name is Yuzuriha! It's not that hard to say, you know!" She pouted innocently, "It's easier to say people's first name instead of surname, Lt. Touya!"

"Just play it, officer Nekoi." Touya ordered with great annoyance and a strong tone that showed no words would change his mind.

Yuzuriha pouted, "Fine..." She mumbled, "Lt. Sourpuss." She pressed play and the world just became deaf at that moment.

"**TOUYA! TELL NAKURU STOP PLAYING AROUND OR I'M SO GOING TO HURT HER WHEN WE GET BACK!**"

The voice obviously belonged to Presea because no one else would have such an annoying high-pitched scream like her. Luckily for Yuzuriha, she was able to cover her ears but Touya just became deaf.

Touya just grumbled about how annoying Presea can be but was quite relieved that he was deaf. So that way, he wouldn't need to deal with distractions and could just brushed them aside.

"**ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, TOUYA?"**

Then again, he's not deaf because he can still hear that loud obnoxious voice. The Lieutenant grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you already…" He whispered the last word, "banshee."

Presea obviously heard that because she just recently yelled, **"I HEARD THAT!" **Luckily, the message just ended afterward and Yuzuriha finally let go of her ears.

Touya sighed and complained silently, '_Why do I have to lead such annoying brats?' _He knew he should been in the other division but noooooo, he had to stay in this division to watch over a certain person.

"Lt. Kinomoto!" Yuzuriha caught his attention, "There's thick fog of miasma over the coastal areas near the city of Chiba, 40 km from here at 11 o'clock!" She expertly read it over the scanner on her panel.

Touya frowned, "So the Ghouls are already spreading." He puts on a commending face, "Pilot Akizuki, fly in constant speed of 100 km and keep the Griffin above the miasma and **NO CRAZY STUNTS! WE'RE HERE ON A MISSION! NOT ON AERO FREAK SHOW! **Officer Nekoi, tell the pilots to get ready!"

"Fine, fine." Nakuru grumbled because Touya just had to spoil her fun. She smirked, '_Oh, I'll play with him later. Hee. Hee. Hee.'_

"Hai!" Yuzuriha replied and quickly spoke to microphone, "Condition Red! Pilots! Please standby in your Soukikais!"

The message was announced loudly through the hanger.

Tomoyo was feeling quite nervous after hearing that message. Sure, she practiced on Setsukai, but she never rode on Soukikai and plus this would be her first life-and-death battle. But she must stand strong.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-san," Fuu soothed, "We all feel nervous in our first battle but no worry and we'll help you with all of our powers. Now, we should get suited up."

Tomoyo smiled, as she felt better, "Arigatou Fuu."

Fuu sweat-dropped as she looked at the Chibi Umi with large round swirl eyes lying on the stable ground for the first time, "Umi, we have no time to rest, we have to get ready!"

Umi just swirled her head with the same dizzy eyes, "Just five more minutes, Mom."

Fuu sighed and the cream-white puff just bounced past her. Hikaru immediately followed after, "**MOKONA, WHERE'RE YOU GOING?**"

"**PUUUU!**" Mokona mewed happily as it bounced into someone's arms and snuggled.

That someone was an adorable girl with small average body but have such a cute face that would make everyone wants to hug her. She had large amber eyes and long shining blond hair that flowed past her waist with two long slim ponytails in front of her. She wore a simple white dress. However, what separate this girl from everyone were her adorable strange cat ears in her head.

The girl seemed surprised when Mokona jumped into her eyes but smiled, "Chi!"

Mokona replied, **"PU!"**

The girl responded, "**CHI!**"

Hikaru immediately put on a brake and stopped right in front of the girl. Hikaru blinked, "Chi?"

Chi, the girl's name, looked at Hikaru and exclaimed, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru closed her eyes and smiled widely with sparkles and dimple cheeks, "Chi, you finally got my name right! I'm so proud of you!"

Chi closed her eyes and smiled with sparkles and dimple cheeks like Hikaru too, "Chi!"

"Chi, you're here too!" Fuu smiled, "Have you come to cheer us on?"

Chi nodded, "Go, Hikaru!" She raised her arm.

Fuu smiled as she sweat-dropped, "Arigatou, but I'm Fuu," She pointed to herself and then she pointed to the red-haired girl, "This is Hikaru."

"Ohhhh." Chi realized her mistake. She pointed to Tomoyo, "Fuu!" She made another mistake again.

Fuu sweat-dropped again, "Um no Chi, that's not Fuu. She's Tomoyo, the new member of this division."

"Ohhh…Tomoyo!" Chi finally got it correct.

Tomoyo just stared at her with surprise on her eyes. She kept blinking in disbelief.

Hikaru looked at Tomoyo with worry, "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo was analyzing in her mind, '_this girl! She seemed like our age but she acted like a newborn child. **PLUS SHE HAVE THOSE…CAT EARS **which seemed permanent unlike Hikaru…**SHE'S…SHE'S…SHE'S…**' _Each time, Tomoyo said she, there was a black dramatic background with roaring thunders behind her that make the girls sweat-dropped with worry.

"**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **Tomoyo immediately hugged Chi instantly with happy joyful face and hearts coming out of her head. She finally let go of Chi, "Would you try on one of my designs? It would definitely make you look so adorable!"

Chi just stared at Tomoyo and then dropped her head sideway, showing confusion, "Chi?"

Tomoyo was silent, "………………………." Then she instantly hugged Chi again, "**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Fuu giggled, "Chi is really kawaii, huh?"

Chi doesn't really know what's going on but liked the attention anyway, "Chi!" She smiled happily.

"Chi?" Umi finally returned to normal, "What's Chi doing here?"

Chi sighted Umi and pointed at her, "**HIKARU!**"

Umi yelled with vein twitching in annoyance, "**UMI, NOT HIKARU!**"

Chi blinked and then she understands, "Ohhhh…" She pointed at Umi again, "**UMI, NOT HIKARU!"**

Umi groaned as she smacked her own forehead, "Never mind." Then she remembered something, "Wait a minute, if Chi is here, would that means…He's…"

"Here." A male voice spoke right behind Umi that made shrieked in fear. Umi shuddered and turned around.

A tall thin man was standing right behind Umi. He wore a white trench robe decorated with golden linens over a midnight blue pants. He had a short straight whitish blond hair with a dash of wilderness style. On his smooth face, laid a sadistic smile and behind those closed eyes are blue-colored and a suspicious plan. His height was the same as Ascot.

"**AHH!** Fai, what are you doing here?" Umi pointed to the tall man accursedly.

Fai, the tall man's name, waved his hand with sadistic smile on his face, "Nice to meet you again, Umi-poo," he greeted Umi, ignoring her question.

Umi's eyes immediately turned red with anger and vein was twitching in her forehead. She hollered, "**STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES!**"

Fai chuckled as he was amused by Umi's response, "Why not, it's kawaii." That line just made Umi angrier.

"Fai-kun, it's so good to see you here!" Hikaru greeted happily but put on a questionable face, "What make you come here?"

"Well, once the plane was stable, Chi wanted to visit you and I would like to see the new recruit I kept hearing about. So kill two birds with one stone." Fai answered and then glanced at Tomoyo, "So, you must be the new pilot."

Tomoyo nodded once, "Hai, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"And I'm Fai D. Flowright, the caretaker of this adorable Chi here. By the way, you can just call me Fai. There's no need for formalities among us."

Umi finally calmed down and glared at Fai, "You haven't answered my question!"

Fai replied, "Well you see, Lt. Kinomoto-chan ordered us to come with you," he smiled with his eyes closed, giving him the mysterious feeling, "in case things get hectic."

"Oh please," Umi scoffed, "We, pilots, are enough to deal with those pesky pests. We'll beat them all before we even need you!" She boasted.

"Really?" Fai acted so surprised but that was just an act, "I knew I would trust you, Umi-sama, to handle such a dangerous task fitted for a pilot like you."

"Of course," Umi boasted even more, "In fact, I can beat all of them!"

"Oh? So you're going to do all the work?" Fai asked innocently.

"**YEP!**" Umi bragged.

"Okay, I leave you to do all the work for me, then." Fai smirked.

"**SURE!" **Umi just realized what she said, "**HEY!**"

Fai just smiled as he patted Umi's shoulder, "Umi-dono, I leave all my work in your hands. I'll be sure to tell Lt. Kinomoto-san right away."

Umi twitched, "**YOU'RE JUST LAZY, DAMNIT!**"

"Um pilots?" Zazu interrupted with a gas mask over his mouth, "As much as I love to interrupt your conservation…Which I do…anyhow, we're near the "miasma" area, so I suggest you suit up unless you wanna die of extreme poison which will make me extremely happy, of course."

Umi gave Zazu a sonic punch that sent him bouncing off walls, "**I'M NOT PLANNING TO DIE ANY TIME SOON, YOU GAKI MORON!" **She had put all her anger toward Fai in that punch for Zazu.

"But we should get dressed right away before we breathe in the miasma." Fuu pointed out.

"Miasma? That's poison gas spread by the Ghouls, isn't?" Tomoyo asked, "So that means, the area would be flowing with Ghouls."

"We'll just have to destroy them for the sake of the people!" Umi exclaimed with her fist clenched.

"**YEAH!**" Hikaru exclaimed.

Fai chuckled, "I see that we must say our farewells here. Until we meet again, farewell brave heroic pilots!" he left the hanger to the higher floor.

Umi twitched, "Why do you make it sound so sickening?"

Chi followed Fai, "Chi will visit again." She waved bye before she left.

"**AWWWWWWWW! CHI IS SO KAWAII!" **Tomoyo clasped her hands with starry eyes and sparkles glittered, "**I WANT TO DRESS HER IN MY CUTE DESIGNS!"**

Fuu and Hikaru sweat-dropped as Tomoyo was off in her little fashion dream world.

Umi dragged Tomoyo, who is still starry eyed, "Yeah, yeah, wake up girl, we're in a war here."

Couples of minutes later, the female pilots were dressed in pilot uniform. The pilot uniform was no regular uniform. It had strong armor around the chest area and protective armor gloves and shoes for comfort and ease when piloting. Each girl had a pilot uniform that had the same as their respective Soukikai. For Tomoyo, her uniform was snow white.

"Tomoyo, never lose the helmet!" Umi clasped her helmet, "Unless you wanna died from breathing in the miasma."

"I know." Tomoyo had tie up her hair and puts a helmet over her. She knew that miasma released from the Ghouls is very deadly poison. It would kill an innocent person in hours with extreme suffering that would make this person begged to die. It has to be treated with medical care right away but in this battle, there's no medical care close by.

The pilots headed to their respective units and prepared the Soukikais for battle.

Tomoyo opened the Soukikai's chest area since she knew it was a similar model to the Setsukai. She looked inside and saw that the pilot seat was completely different from the one inside the Setsukai. There were less computer screens than the Setsukai and instead of sitting down in regular seat she would have to lie down on this large seat. (**AHH! I SUCK AT MECHANICAL EXPLANATION!** Let's say the pilot seat of the Soukikais resembled the Neon Genesis or Raxhephon's pilot seat since of course this is machine combined with magic and Gundam seats would resemble the pilot seats in Setsukais. **GET IT! GOOD, MOVING ON TO THE STORY!** )

Tomoyo sat down and wondered how this work. She looked around until something caught her eyes. She touched the computer screen but it didn't come on, "The communication is down?"

Suddenly a wolf puppy appeared out of nowhere in front of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was surprised and wondered how this adorable puppy got inside. She smiled sweetly, "Are you lost?"

The puppy barked and to Tomoyo's shock, the puppy just changed into a blue transparent floating computer screen. Tomoyo just blinked in shock and immediately, the floating screen gained visual, showing a young girl with short black hair.

"Oh good, we got reception!" The girl cheered and glanced at Tomoyo, "Hi, you must Tomoyo, the new pilot!"

Tomoyo just blinked but she knew she would have to get used to this magic.

"Surprised huh? Don't worry, Inuki is fine! See!" A little puppy appeared on the screen and barked happily.

"Inuki? It's a cute name." said Tomoyo.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yuzuriha and I'm charge of the communications. As you can see, we're over the miasma area. Because of the presence of the miasma, normal communications are jammed." Yuzuriha explained.

"Oh, that explained why it's not working." Tomoyo understands.

Yuzuriha grinned, "That's when I come in! My special power is my dog, Inuki! Inuki will provide the communications for the Soukikais and this ship when normal communications are down. Super cool, huh?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Yes, it is."

Yuzuriha just remembered something, "Oh that's right, you have message from Presea-san." Her face was replaced by Presea's face who also wore a gas mask like Zazu.

Presea spoke, "Tomoyo, as you know, this is your first battle, so don't be reckless or anything like that. By the way, do you have any experiences with this?"

"Um, I have simulation practices and actually rode a Setsukai." Tomoyo answered.

"Hmm, good enough but the Soukikai is completely different to the Setsukai, but first, turn this baby on." Presea smirked proudly.

"Alright." Tomoyo responded as she closed the hatch and turned on the Soukikai. It became completely dark and suddenly Tomoyo heard a whipping sounds. She instantly felt something was entering her body. Few seconds later, the lights were on and it revealed Tomoyo in a large blue dimension.

Tomoyo gaped, "This is…."

Presea explained quickly, "Hey, no worry, you're just in another magical dimension that allowed you better control of the Soukikai."

"**SO COOL! I WISH I COULD RECORD THIS!" **Tomoyo was all starry eyed.

Presea sweat-dropped, "……..usually, beginners were extremely nervous about this…but I guess you're different."

Tomoyo regained her normal composure, "But before I came here, I felt something entered my body. What was that?" She questioned.

Presea explained, "Right now, you're here spiritually. Your psychical body is still inside the actual machine of the Soukikai. That something is wires that went through your suit and connect to your body."

Inside the Soukikai, Tomoyo was lying on her seat with her eyes closed. Wires all over had installed into every part of her body except her head.

Tomoyo, spiritually, was inside the blue dimension, "…Wires?...Though, I do feel like something draining from me."

"Those wires are draining your magical energy since this energy is needed to pilot the Soukikai," Presea responded, "You can't drive the Soukikai with your hands like the Setsukai. You need to use your magic," Presea smiled, "So, try to concentrate your mind to access to your energy and the rest will be piece of cake."

Tomoyo nodded and concentrated. She felt something warm inside of her. It was warm like her blood. All she had to do was to send this energy through the Soukikai. In simplicity, the pilot is the heart of the Soukikai and the pilot's energy is the blood of the Soukikai. Suddenly, a giant 180 degrees wide screen appeared in front of Tomoyo. She quickly recognized the screen as the eyes of the Soukikai, since she was now staring at the hangers and the others.

"Good, you're a fast learner!" Presea complimented, "Now, I have to warn you. Your Soukikai is just a regular model and not modified like the others. So right now, you only have a beam rifle for range and a beam saber for close combat. Don't overstrain yourself and use your own fighting style!" Presea advised.

"Understood." Tomoyo replied.

Hikaru was checking her Soukikai to see if it is in perfect working condition. She immediately received a message from her friend.

"Hikaru!" Fuu's face appeared on the Inuki screen.

"Fuu!" Hikaru was happy to see her as always, "What is it?"

"Hikaru, don't overexert yourself." Fuu advised.

Hikaru blinked in surprise but replied with a grin, "Don't worry, I won't strain myself."

Fuu looked at Hikaru with disbelief, "Hikaru, we all know that you're willing to risk your life to protect the people…but if you exhausted yourself, who will help us defeat the enemies and then protect the innocent lives?"

"I know. I promise I won't overwork myself." Hikaru responded.

"Arigatou Hikaru." Fuu's face disappeared and the screen changed back to the adorable husky pup.

Hikaru was silent and mumbled to herself, "But I want to protect them."

"Pu." Mokona jumped on Hikaru's head and patted her head gently.

Hikaru smiled warmly, "Thanks Mokona."

Umi was turning on her Soukikai, sending her machine all her magical energy in preparation for battle.

Ascot's face appeared on the Inuki screen inside Umi's Soukikai.

Umi was surprised to see Ascot, "Ascot, surprised to see you here on the communication screen."

Ascot was also wearing a gas mask like other mechanics but there was a glowing blush on his cheeks. He stuttered, "U-u-um…Umi…please be careful."

Umi blinked in surprise but gave her model's smile, "Don't worry, Ascot! Careful is my middle name!"

"More like clumsy." Zazu appeared next to Ascot.

Ascot immediately covered Zazu's mouth, "Um…he didn't mean anything."

Umi twitched, "That's okay. I'm going to give him a beating that he won't forget." She grinned boastfully, "I'll definitely come back unharmed!"

"…okay…Good luck, Umi." Ascot said his last message before the screen turned off.

"We're sixty seconds to target above ground. Target area under rain and miasma, visibility level three, search scanner begin operation. Final confirmation on all status: Area of mission is E-47. Small model of targets confirmed in the search area." Yuzuriha read the scanner.

"Alright!" Touya ordered, "Taking Point, Shidou and Ryuuzaki. Backups are Hououji and Daidouji. We'll now begin descent!"

"**ROGER**!" Nakuru obeyed as she piloted the Griffin deep into the clouds of miasma. When the Griffin descended past the clouds, storm was raging and the thunder was booming. White lightning scattered across the gray skies.

Touya sat there with stern look, no fear and chaos upon his face, "Release the Soukikais."

Presea heard the order, "You heard him! Open the hangar!"

Ascot pulled the level, "Opening the hangar!" The hangar door descended below the Griffin, allowing the Soukikais to launch.

"Celes check. Rayearth check. Windom check. Um….Soukikai check." Zazu gave thumbs up, "All machines green!"

"All right pilots, **GO!**" Presea yelled.

"Ryuuzaki Umi, Celes, moving out!" The blue dragon Soukikai launched from the hanger into the miasma area.

"Shidou Hikaru, Rayearth, going out!" The red beast Soukikai also launched.

"Hououji Fuu, Windom, I'm moving out too!" The green bird Soukikai was next.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, ….um…haven't thought of a name yet…, launching out." she sweat-dropped as her Soukikai launched after her comrades.

All the Soukikais landed on the solid terrain near the oceans with a loud clash as their feet touched the ground.

Umi groaned, "I don't see any signs of Ghouls anywhere!"

"That's because the rain is messing up our scanners, we can't let our guard down." Fuu explained.

"Guys! Look!" Rayearth pointed to the ocean full of dead floating marine animals that had sucked in the miasma.

"Fishes?" Umi asked because all she saw was dead animals floating in the water.

"No, Mokona sense something!" said Hikaru.

"Why should we listen to that cream puff!" Umi's vein twitched as she heard the name.

"Hikaru-chan is right…there's something out there in the waters." Tomoyo narrowed her eyes on the screen because after all, she did have a sharp sense.

Suddenly, small monsters leaped out of the water and revealed themselves. It was a horrible creature with its common characteristics of ghastly grey skin and blood red eyes. It seemed like a frog or used to be frog but with sharp claws on their webbed feet and spiked tongue.

Umi turned blue, "**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I HATE FROG GHOULS!**"

"Umi heads up!" Fuu warned as the frog ghouls immediately leaped high into the air. Windom, the green Soukikai, quickly grabbed her dual Gatling guns from her sides and fired it. Metallic bullets pierced through the Ghouls easily as knife sliced through butter.

"There's more coming!" yelled Hikaru as she made Rayearth pulled a beam saber out of her shield. The red Soukikai charged toward another flock of frog Ghouls that were appearing out of the waters. Hikaru yelled her battle cry as she swung her beam saber and sliced many multiple monsters.

"Argh! Need to get rid of those disgusting things!" Umi cried as she made Celes opened her black wings and flied toward the Ghouls with amazing speed. She grabbed her armored trident off her back and quickly dispatched the Ghouls jumping toward her.

Fuu quickly provided backup as she fired her Gatling guns at the Ghouls that past the front line. Tomoyo provided small support because she stood there, amazed of their skills, "…So this is the skills of the Soukikais." She cocked her beam rifle and shot few Ghouls down.

After an array of bullets and mastery of close combat, the Ghouls were killed in short time.

"That was easy!" Umi boasted.

But Hikaru was not in the same mood as her, "I don't think its over."

Umi complained, "More?"

"Incoming at three o'clock!" Fuu yelled as she quickly turned around and fired her guns at the large number of Ghouls.

"There's more at eight o'clock!" Tomoyo warned. She fired at that direction.

"What! Where do they come from!" Umi quickly looked at her scanners.

"**UMI! BEHIND YOU!" **Hikaru shouted.

"Huh?" Umi quickly glanced behind and saw a frog Ghoul leaping at her and self-destructed, creating a large explosion that consumed Celes.

"**UMI!**" Hikaru cried.

The smoke cleared and Celes was still standing with her wings as shield. Umi replied, "I'm alright. I just shielded in time." Umi groaned, "They messed up the paintwork of my wings!"

Hikaru just blocked the exploding Ghouls with her shield and then slashed her beam saber at the next leaping Ghouls, "We're surrounded!"

"That was so obvious!" Umi's Celes span the trident in circles to blow away the Ghouls that leaped toward her.

"We just need to find the brain! If we destroyed the mother brain, the Ghouls will stop coming!" yelled Fuu.

Umi quickly sent a message to the Griffin, "This is the Omega Division! We encountered the targets but we're surrounded! We need to know the location of the brain! **QUICK!**"

Inside the Griffin, Yuzuriha was typing in fast speed as her eyes were constantly on the scanner, "It's no use! I can't find it anyway at this range!"

Touya replied back to Umi, "We can't find the brain with our scanners due to the heavy interference of the storm. Plus, we're occupied."

Nakuru roared, "**YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!**" She fired the machine guns at the Frog Ghouls that somehow gained wings.

"Argh!" Umi screamed, "The Griffin can't find the brain!" She slashed her trident at the Ghouls rising from the ocean.

'_Wait a minute...' _Tomoyo thought as she looked at the scanners that were filled with red blinking dots indicating the Ghouls, _'There are large number of Ghouls in every direction…of course, the brain would be protected by this kind of number…but…' _Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, _'the brain could be somewhere least expected…_' She sent message to her comrades, "The brain could be a mile southeast from here!"

"Southeast?" Hikaru questioned, "But there are least Ghouls from there."

"Ah, I get it." Fuu understood Tomoyo's message, "The mother brain is where it's least expected. The Ghouls had become smarter. How interesting!"

"There's no time for compliment, Fuu!" Umi twitched, "At this rate, we're going to run out of energy soon! If we go there and find no brain, then it would be complete waste!" She fired her Vulcan guns installed in her head at the jumping Ghouls.

"I'll go check it out!" Hikaru's Rayearth rushed forward, "You guys stay behind!"

"**PU!**" Mokona bounced on Hikaru's head hard.

Hikaru winced, "Ouch! What is it, Mokona?" Hikaru had a brooding feeling that something bad was going to happen. Rayearth quickly stepped backward. Immediately, much larger and monstrous Ghouls rose from the grounds.

Hikaru gasped, "Oh no, the Bull Toads!"

Umi complained, "More amphibians Ghouls? And bigger ones?"

"That means Tomoyo's theory is true." Fuu said, "But I don't think we'll be able to reach the brain at our current energy."

Inside the Griffin, Yuzuriha passed the message to Touya, "Lt., they found the brain but according to Presea, their energy is way too low!"

Touya groaned and closed his eyes. He was thinking of ways to get out of this troublesome situation and accomplished this mission. He opened his brown eyes and ordered, "Prepare for the MCA defense!"

MCA was the most powerful bomb combined with magic. Its power could only be created by a special person.

Yuzuriha obeyed, "Roger." She quickly sent a message.

Inside a special made bedroom, above the plane's hangar, Chi was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Fai was looking over the computer inside her room and just recently received a message. He mumbled, "I see…Oh well Umi-dono couldn't do all the work." He walked to Chi and gently shook her awoke, "Chi…it's time."

Chi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Fai directly, "Fai needs Chi?"

Fai smiled, "Yes, Fai needs Chi. Will you help us?"

Chi slowly stood up from her bed, "Chi will help Fai. Chi wants Fai happy."

Fai smiled warmly and hugged Chi, "Good Chi."

Fai led Chi out of her room into a thin catwalk. Chi walked slowly on the catwalk and stared at the gigantic white-colored rocket-like bomb that was split in half. Steel claws were holding each half, creating a gap between the two halves. Inside the bomb was almost empty because Chi was needed to provide the materials.

Chi closed her eyes and silently spoke, "Chi…" She suddenly glowed in a white dazzling light. She lifted her glowing hands toward the bomb. Her hands flashed brightly as neon orange energy ball materialized above her hands. The energy ball sent powerful waves of aura, demonstrating how powerful it is. She opened her eyes, "Chi…" She sent the floating energy ball toward the bomb.

Fai stood behind her and said, "Good Chi, let me do the rest." He closed his eyes and there was a glowing circle under him. An elegant wand with blue crystal embedded on the top was summoned out of the circle. Fai grabbed his wand and chanted an ancient spell. A purple aura glowed around Chi's energy ball and instantly, the ball was covered by white paper with strange black symbols on it. Fai's wand disappeared and he slowly opened his eyes, "Done."

The claws moved toward each other, closing the rocket and sealed the energy ball within. The hangar was opened for the second time and the claws released the bomb toward the targeted area.

Message from Fai was sent to all Soukikais pilots, "The MCA is heading your way. You have five minutes top."

"**FIVE MINUTES!**" Umi stared in complete shock, "**WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME AND PLUS WE'RE SURROUNDED HERE!**"

Fai just smiled sadistically, "Oh that's plenty of time, I'm sure you girls can do it. Flowright out." His face disappeared.

Umi twitched, "I'm so going to wipe off that smile off his pretty face when I come back!"

"If we actually come back alive, that is." Fuu pointed out.

"Fuu! Don't jinx us!" Umi hollered.

"We'll just use our magic!" Hikaru stated as it was obvious.

"Hmm…might as well, we'll just end this with a bang!" Umi exclaimed.

"The MCA has arrived." Tomoyo pointed to the white rocket that crashed in the landing area next to the Soukikais.

"That's it; we'll just rush to the brain with my Celes while Hikaru and Tomoyo will carry the MCA. Fuu will provide backup!" planned Umi.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Fuu smiled, "Wow, Umi thought up of a plan!"

Umi glared, "Shut up! I'm not that stupid! **CELES! DRAGON MODE!**" Her blue Soukikai's body immediately split up into separate parts. Its body became the dragon's body with its arms and legs as it reptilian legs. The head of the Soukikai changed into the head of blue dragon and the armored trident became the dragon's tail. Celes had transformed into a beautiful mechanical dragon with its majestic wings. Umi glimpsed at Rayearth and Tomoyo's Soukikai. "What're you waiting for? **GET ON!**"

They quickly obeyed her with no questions. The two Soukikais lifted the MCA bomb, one on each side, and jumped on the blue dragon. Celes flapped its black wings and took flight. Umi smirked, "Alright, Fuu, I leave this up to you! **CHARGE!**" Celes soared past the Ghouls with fast speed, flapping its wings to quicken the pace.

The Frog Ghouls immediately grew wings and took chase after Celes.

Fuu had a serious face, "I wouldn't do that." Windom quickly connected the two dual Gatlings guns together into one. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her energy. Fuu's body glowed emerald green with the kanji of Wind flashed on her forehead. She opened her eyes with look of seriousness that would pierce through one's heart. She chanted, "**AERO BLASTER!**" Her combined dual Gatling guns flashed green and the four sockets immediately fired powerful wind cannon toward the Ghouls. The powerful cannon suddenly split into hundreds of wind bullets that went through the Ghouls, creating numerous bloody holes on their monstrous bodies.

Meanwhile, Umi continued to soar past the unnoticed Ghouls that were instantly killed by Fuu's powerful wind spell. However, Umi saw that the large amphibians Ghouls were blocking her way and behind those Ghouls was a huge Ghoul that contained five blood red eyes and a shelled body with multiple legs. Umi knew right away that the Ghoul was the brain because all brains had five eyes, showing its pride in leadership and power. The blue-haired girl glared at the Ghouls in front of her, "**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" Her body glowed blue and the kanji of Water flashed on her chest area, "**AQUA SPHERE!**" Celes opened its fanged mouth and revealed a water sphere that seemed to become bigger each second. Celes fired the sphere at the large Ghouls. As soon as the sphere came in contact with the Ghouls, it exploded into waves of raging water that quickly consumed the Ghouls. Umi quickly landed Celes on the wetland, "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Hikaru and Tomoyo quickly jumped off Celes and rushed toward the brain with the MCA bomb in tow.

Tomoyo looked the brain, '_So this is the brain that sent commands to all those small Ghouls…as everyone said…it is fearsome.'_

The mother brain's eyes flashed bright red and more Bull Toads Ghouls rose from the ground in front of the brain.

"**WE WILL WIN!**" Hikaru shouted with her eyes were full of fiery determination. Her body glowed fiery red as the kanji of fire flashed on her right hand, "**INFERNO CLAWS!**" Flames consumed Rayearth's long shield and the claws of the shield became flaming orange and had extended. Hikaru swung her shield and the shield's claws created three sharp fiery shockwaves that consumed the Ghouls in raging inferno.

The Rayearth and the lone Soukikai dashed past the burning carcass of the Ghouls. They immediately set up the MCA bomb on the ground. The white rocket opened and launched a sharp missile that stabbed into the core of the mother brain.

Yuzuriha warned them, "One minute!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Umi drove her dragon Soukikai toward Rayearth and the other Soukikai, "Hikaru! Tomoyo! Grab my legs!"

Hikaru responded, "Hai!" Both Rayearth and the Soukikai caught Celes's claws and the blue dragon lifted them with all of her strength away from the brain.

However, this was war. The Brain was smart enough to know that it is going to die. If it is going to die, might as well make them die along with it. The Brain suddenly extended its leg as a cable and stabbed into nearby Soukikai's leg.

Tomoyo was surprised at the brain's action and lost hold of Celes's claws and dropped on the ground, her Soukikai was being pulled by the Brain. Tomoyo gasped as she tried to escape but her magical energy was low and the Brain's hold was strong.

Yuzuriha screamed, "Daidouji's Soukikai was captured by the brain!"

Rayearth immediately let go of Celes's claws and went after Tomoyo.

Umi cried, "Hikaru, where are you going!"

Hikaru shouted, "I'm going to save Tomoyo-san!"

Touya, who just recently heard the situation, gave a strict order, "That's rejected. There's no time. It's impossible by yourself. Come back right now!"

Nakuru complained, "Damn, that's strict! She's only a new pilot! We can't just abandon her!"

Touya glared at Nakuru, "It's the pilot's mistake to let her be captured by the enemy. Besides, we can't afford to lose any more pilots!"

Umi suddenly changed direction, "Well I'm going back!"

Fuu's Windom immediately charged with her thrusters, "So am I!"

Touya yelled, "That's not allowed! You three must withdraw now!"

Hikaru refused to obey his order, "I'm not going to let anyone die! Tomoyo-san, don't give up!" She used her thrusters and tried to get there at time.

Yuzuriha yelled, "Ten seconds to MCA critical level!"

Umi cried, "Hikaru! Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo saw no escape, _'Never thought I would die in my first battle…How ironic…I want to help and yet I couldn't help anyone…' _She closed her eyes, expecting the explosion, _'I'm sorry…Sakura-chan.'_

The MCA exploded inside the Brain, created a large red energy explosion that enveloped a large area. Hikaru was immediately blown away by the exploding waves, along with Umi and Fuu.

Hikaru quickly got up and endured the shockwaves, "**TOMOYO!**"

'_This feel warm…must be the explosion…I must be burning to death or I could be in a nice heaven…but…I'm not sure…but I feel really warm…and it felt really nice...' _Tomoyo slowly opened her onyx eyes and saw a man holding her, _'A man?...I'm alive?' _A tall handsome man was holding the young female pilot. He dressed in black jeans with a black tight t-shirt that revealed his strong abs. Tomoyo could only see the back of his head and saw that his black hair was spiked and messy, _'How did he get here_?'

The three female Soukikai pilots gasped in surprise as they saw Tomoyo's Soukikai rose from the wreckage with the help of a mysterious black Soukikai that suddenly appeared in the battlefield. The black Soukikai was an awesome sight to behold. Armed with a giant black katana and six thin black wings attached to his back. His model was average build and its color was dark as the darkest night. Its armor resembled a ninja/samurai but its helmet resembled a demon.

The man turned around and stared at Tomoyo in his arms.

Tomoyo couldn't help but thought how handsome he was and stared at his soul-piercing eyes. His eyes were the color of the eyes of the Ghouls. The color of the innocent blood that spilled on the killer's blade. The color of the blood that spilled on the floor from someone's dead body. Behind that color displayed his lust for power. Tomoyo gulped as his eyes stared directly at her eyes. The man spoke only two words to her.

"You suck."

**TBC**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

Umi: **WHAT THE HELL! OF ALL PILOTS, WHY DID HE HAVE TO APPEAR! THAT STUPID COCKY COLD HEARTED CRAZY FOR POWER BASTARD! **Oh I hate him so much! That annoying pilot of the Black Soukikai……but then he just saved Tomoyo…which was really surprising…..At least, it looked bright now because an old kawaii pilot has finally returned with that nasty flying stuffed animal creature of her…

**Next Operation: The Fated Encounter **

Umi: Hmm, it seemed Tomoyo knows the kawaii pilot.

Once again, usual apologies! English is not my first language! But Kurogane had arrived! But I didn't mention his name…how sad…oh well! But lot of Clamp characters were revealed!

Prologue: Tomoyo.

Chapter 1: Mokona, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ascot, Zazu, Presea, Touya, Nakuru.

Chapter 2: Yuzuriha, Inuki, Chi, Fai, Kurogane (his name was not mentioned.)

P.S. What's Ascot's eye color? I never know. PLEASE TELL ME!


	4. Operation 03:: The Fated Encounter

Wow, that was a really fast update! Well, I was inspired by your lovely reviews! Thank you all! And I was also inspired by xXredEMPTionXx's wonderful story. Now responses to the reviewers!

**Sakuramiko: **Heh, I don't really like Kurogane/Fai stories…although they are friends but more than that……..seemed weird to me…I'm glad that you read this story. Arigatou!

**Silver soulless: **Lol, Kurogane is definitely rude and cool! Because of your review, I updated fast but it might be rushed.

**Dust-in: **I will answer your questions right after this chapter at the bottom. And I won't give up on this story unlike my other story sadly. Thanks for saying that my story is cool!

**Anna Gray: **Like an anime show? Gosh, you make me blush. I don't deserve such compliment. Thank you anyway. About the Clamp School Detectives, I don't think I will add them because I don't know anything about those three guys and never read their manga before. I never read all CLAMP works; sorry about that but I will still add more CLAMP characters!

**Midnightfirestar: **Well, you finally got your question answered. The design of Tomoyo's Soukikai will be revealed in this chapter!

**Asga: **Well here it is! AN UPDATE! Thanks for reading!

**xXredEMPTionxX: **Hey, your story also gave me ideas too and I love how you displayed Kurogane's character. I hope his character in this chapter is not out of character. And I'm glad that you like the length of the story.

Disclaimer: Oh come on people, you know I won't own these awesome works of CLAMP because it's their.

Now the next chapter! Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it!

**:Operation 03: The Fated Encounter**

The Soukikais pilot had won the battle but it wasn't a complete victory. The Brain was still alive after the MCA explosion but it was in no condition to move around or controlled the Ghouls. Once the Brain was fatally injured, the Frog Ghouls immediately died. The Brain could never be killed in battles but in order to deliver the final blow, the Brain must be immobile or nearly dead and a shrine maiden was required. A shrine maiden appeared at the end of the battle to chant an ancient banishment spell to send the mother Brain to another dimension where mankind will never see it again.

Celes and Rayearth were helping Tomoyo's Soukikai back to the Griffin that had landed near them. Windom already made it back and the mysterious black Soukikai was right behind them. Tomoyo was clearly exhausted but didn't dare to show her weakness. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but glanced back at the Black Soukikai through the eyes of her fighting machine. She remembered what that man said to her.

"You suck." The man just dropped her roughly and left her Soukikai's dimension. Those two words had a painful impact on her but she would never show it. Tomoyo just stay there and gaped. Sure, his personality seemed rude and he was really handsome but what struck Tomoyo were his eyes. His cold blood red eyes that could pierce through the windows of human souls. His eyes that was very similar to the Ghouls but yet different in certain aspects. Tomoyo wanted to see those eyes again.

"Tomoyo-san, are you okay?" Hikaru's face appeared on the Inuki screen and her voice filled with sincere concern.

"That bastard didn't do anything to you, does he! **HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO YOU, DID HE!**" Umi's face appeared on another screen next to Hikaru, along with Fuu's face at the same time. She was over exaggerating things but Tomoyo knew that she was obviously talking about that man.

Fuu sweat-dropped, "Umi, Kurogane is not that kind of person."

"Kurogane." Tomoyo mumbled his name quietly and closed her eyes momentarily, '_the man with red eyes. His name is Kurogane." _His very name sounded exotic in her mind.

Hikaru questioned worriedly, "Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts of that man and looked at Hikaru with a sweet smile, "Don't worry, Hikaru-chan, I'm alright."

Hikaru sighed with relief and smiled cheerfully, "That's a relief!"

"Yes, we don't want our new recruit died on her first day, do we?" Fuu chuckled.

Umi groaned, "What a day. When I go back, I'm going to go relax in the hot tub and forget all this crap!"

Tomoyo giggled as her newfound friends bickered but his words still remained in her head. She quickly heard loud hovering sounds above them. She looked up and saw five military helicopters that were lifting a huge paper with ancient Chinese writing on it. Tomoyo recognized them as talisman used by the maiden to vanquish the Brain once and for all.

Tomoyo looked back at where the helicopters resumed a special position over the petrified Brain. She knew that a shrine maiden was there because the talisman suddenly glowed brightly and created a five-point star below the Brain. Few seconds later, a black orb appeared on the center of the star and sucked the Brain with the force of a black hole. As the Brain vanished, the black orb dissolved afterwards.

Now, the United Alliance had a complete victory but in Tomoyo's mind, it was not. She remained looking at where the Brain was and saw that the coastal areas had become bleak wastelands due to the Ghouls and their miasma.

The Soukikais returned to the Griffin with the exhaust fans blowing the stench of the miasma away. The pilots got off their Soukikais and took off their stuffy helmet. Tomoyo was immediately tackled by a taller woman and suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

Tomoyo panted, "Um…Presea-san?..." recognizing the tall woman, "Could you please let me go?"

Presea quickly let her go and had eyes with flowing rivers of tears on her face. "I'm so glad that you're alright!" she sniffed and blew on her handkerchief, "I shouldn't sent you out there without any practices."

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Um Presea-san, I'm really fine. Please don't cry."

"There is no need to cry," Fuu said, "We should be grateful that we all come back alive."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Zazu screamed with eyes big as dinner plates, "**YOU RUINED THE SOUKIKAIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRING IT IS TO REPAIR THEM!**"

Ascot rushed up to Umi and his face was full of relief, "I'm glad you're back, Umi."

"Thanks, Ascot," Umi responded, "I told you I'll make it back without any scratches." She boasted.

Zazu just gave Umi the suspicious look, "**SURE, **no scratches and I wonder how many parts of this Soukikai are damaged?"

Umi just glared at Zazu and threatened with a clenched fist, "Shut your mouth, gaki or I'll break it!"

"I'm happy that Tomoyo-san made it alive, we should thank Kurogane!" Hikaru grinned happily.

"**PU!" **Mokona agreed with Hikaru.

Umi groaned at her friend's naivety, "Why do we need to thank him? He just shrugged us off as **WE'RE NOTHING!" **Umi's eyes became red, "I'll show him who's nothing."

Hikaru blinked at Umi's reaction but smiled with cat ears and tail, "I'm sure he's just shy!"

Umi smacked her head, "Why do I even bother?"

Fuu giggled, "But that's Hikaru, alright."

They heard a latch opened and Kurogane, the man with red eyes, stood on the edge of the black Soukikai's chest area. He gave everyone down below the look of annoyance and jumped down all the way from his Soukikai.

Hikaru gaped with cat ears in amazement.

Umi scoffed, "Show off."

"Kurogane." Tomoyo whispered his name again. She quickly noticed that Kurogane held a long black katana-shaped scabbed on his side with the sword handle beautifully carved as the silver dragon with red tiny jewels as eyes.

Tomoyo realized that the atmosphere was very tense. She analyzed that some people must be uncomfortable around this man.

Zazu finally broke the tension, "Jeeze, where were you!" He gave Kurogane a look of rage, "You suddenly disappeared with the Soukikai days ago!" he glanced at the black Soukikai, "You even messed up the paintwork again!"

Kurogane just glared with his red eyes that quickly sent Zazu shivers. He really hated kids especially when they're much younger than him. He growled, "I was in training until you annoying distractions came over."

Tomoyo sweat-drop as she remembered how far it is from here and the Tokyo Gauken Academy just by taking the Griffin. So if this man took the Soukikai and gone to this place, it must clearly take days.

"Oh jeeze, if you were in the same area, how come you never help us?" Umi pointed accursedly.

Kurogane just crossed his arms, "I don't need to waste my energy on those weaklings."

A shadow suddenly fell over Umi.

Fuu sweat-dropped, "Oh dear." She obviously knew the danger.

"Are you implying that we're weak?" Umi asked nicely in somewhat demonic tone that would send shivers through little children.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kurogane smirked evilly as he pressed Umi's button.

Umi's vein was really popping and made a thumping noise, "**YOU!" **Her face had white angry eyes and fanged mouth but she was immediately tackled down by her two friends, Fuu and Hikaru.

"Come on, Umi, you have to calm down!" Hikaru cried.

"Yes, Umi, violence is not the answer." Said Fuu.

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD IS CALLING US WEAKLINGS! I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S THE REAL WEAKLING!**" Umi tried to break away from her friends' strong hold. Ascot also pitched in to prevent Umi from erupting like a volcano.

Kurogane was amused by the snobbish girl's reaction and started to walk away, wanting to leave this annoying place.

Before Kurogane left the hanger, Presea stopped him, "As much as you like to train yourself, please try not to bring the Soukikai with you." Presea's vein was twitching while she was smiling like a graceful lady. Presea hated when the Soukikais were taken out of the hangar without her permission, after all the Soukikais are her precious children.

Kurogane just brushed her aside, "I do whatever I want." With that message, he was about to leave until he noticed the raven-haired girl was standing in front of him, '_This girl…so she's the new pilot…what a weakling…' _Even if he said so, there's something about her eyes, _'…yet those eyes…seemed so familiar.'_ But this girl was blocking his way, he scowled, "Move out of the way, weakling!"

Tomoyo took no heed to his threat and just smiled with her eyes closed.

Kurogane was taken back by her action, '_what's with this weirdo?'_

"I thank you." Tomoyo bowed gracefully, "For saving my life."

Kurogane just looked at Tomoyo as she was weird with his right eye twitching, '_This girl is definitely a weirdo.' _Kurogane just closed his eyes and walked past her, not saying any response.

"By the way," The raven-haired girl's voice reached him.

Kurogane stopped and glanced at Tomoyo, "Hmm?"

Tomoyo turned around and faced him with strong will in her onyx eyes, "A weakling who can fight is better than a lazy buffoon who wouldn't even fight."

At that moment, nearly everyone gasped because no one would dare insulted Kurogane.

Kurogane was surprised by this new girl's action and his red eyes glared at Tomoyo, "Who're you calling a lazy buffoon?"

Tomoyo just smirked, "Isn't that obvious?" Using the same line as Kurogane.

He narrowed his eyes, "You b…"

Suddenly a large shrill voice echoed throughout the Griffin.

"**ALRIGHT GANG!" **Nakuru shouted, **"LET'S GO HOME!" **The Griffin suddenly blasted off in top speed which made all unsuspecting people flied off.

Umi and Zazu screamed as they bounced off the walls again, **"NOT AGAIN!"**

Presea quickly caught on to the Soukikai and shrieked, "**I'M GOING TO TORTURE NAKURU WHEN WE COME BACK!**"

Tomoyo and Fuu were smart enough to grab on to their seats in time. Tomoyo looked back at where she saw Kurogane and noticed that he disappeared, '_wonder where he goes.'_

After tons of crazy stunts, they somehow miraculously survived and reached their home destination. In only few minutes, Presea was already chasing the poor Nakuru around with black scary aura and demonic angry red eyes with veins twitching in her forehead.

Umi sweat-dropped as she watched the chase, "Well, she deserved it."

Hikaru sweat-dropped, "But still, I felt sorry for her." She became teary eyed, "She only wanted to fly, is that so hard to ask?"

Umi just looked at Hikaru as she was nuts, "Chill with the drama, please." She waved her hand as she had the power to stop the conservations.

Mokona just recently decided to join in the chase because it looked so fun!

Umi sweat-dropped even more and just shrugged, "I'm not even going to ask."

Tomoyo glanced around the school hangers, "Wonder where's Kurogane?"

"Don't even bother," Umi waved her hand, showing that it's not important, "That guy is just a rude bastard! He kept looking at us pilots as we are nothing! Weaklings! He acted all tough but in the end, he's just a mean man."

"Well, you were bothering him." Fuu pointed out.

Umi argued, "I was only trying to make him talk! He was so cold! Hikaru said hello and he just ignored her and never said any greetings to her. I mean come on, how hard it is to say Good Morning!"

"Hmm…I just want to be friends with all the pilots…" Hikaru spoke naively.

"**SEE!" **Umi hugged Hikaru and had fake teary eyes, "How could that cold-hearted bastard hurt such an innocent child!"

Hikaru sweat-dropped as she turned into a cat-person, "I'm not a child. I'm just short."

Tomoyo quickly grabbed the cat-Hikaru and hugged her, "**YOU'RE SO KAWAII!"**

More beads of sweat appeared on Hikaru's forehead.

"Even though he's rude," Fuu explained, "But that man is one of the most powerful pilots."

Tomoyo was surprised, "He is?" she thought to herself, _'Maybe I should have not piss him off…nah, his attitude was rude anyway.'_

"Ever since he came here, he was already ranked as one of the best pilots. His swordsmanship was incredible and easily beaten many soldiers." Presea interrupted their conservation with the face of seriousness.

Umi just fumed, "So what? Because of that fame, he got cocky."

Presea laughed, "True." But her eyes were the opposite of her face. She whispered sadly, "But…Kurogane is the most dangerous pilot."

Tomoyo noticed something in Presea's eyes and knew there was more than just Kurogane being one of the best. There was some deep secret and she intended to find out. She had gone into deep thoughts wondering what secret this red-eyed man possessed.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **shrilled Umi, her scream interrupted Tomoyo's line of thoughts abruptly.

Hikaru spoke concernedly, "What is it, Umi!"

"**TODAY IS THE DAY THAT KOUMI KIMURA'S BRAND NEW CD CAME OUT!" **Umi yelled with pride with her fist clenched and her eyes shining like the North Star.

Tomoyo cringed as she heard that name.

Fuu sighed, "I should have known. Honestly, Umi, you can be so passionate when it comes to teen singers."

"Hey, I can't help it!" Umi complimented, "Her songs are really beautiful!"

"Well, I like her songs too," Fuu smiled, "But I thought you hate "upper class" people since they never experienced wars, Hmm?"

"Yeah, I do but Koumi Kimura is different! Even though she never experienced the war, she took time to visit people like us. She never said crappy fake things about how war is good or depressing dark negative things about wars in her lyrics but rather it was a sweet cheerful music that could soothe the savage beast. She's the star among stars!" Umi pointed to the stars shining in the glittering background behind her. The background quickly disappeared as she pointed to Fuu and Hikaru, "Therefore, someone needs to go to the stores and buy the CD and of course, some sweet daily snacks! **SO, PAPER, ROCK, AND SCISSOR!"**

"EHHHH!" Hikaru gulped, "Do I have to do this?"

"We're all doing it!" Umi brought out her hand and so did Fuu and Hikaru.

"**PAPER! ROCK! SCISSOR!"**

Umi and Fuu got rock while Hikaru got a scissor.

"Hikaru lost again!" Umi laughed snobbish.

"Ohhh…I always lost…" Hikaru sighed.

"Not really," Fuu calculated, "There are few times that you actually win. Out of all the rounds we have, you just have more than ninety percent of losing."

Hikaru groaned, "I'll just go guys." She ran off to a nearby store in insane speed.

"**DON'T FORGET TO BUY THE NEW CD!" **Umi shouted.

Hikaru just waved her arm in response.

Presea just laughed, "You and your idols." She was about to walk back to the hangar until she noticed that Tomoyo was looking down, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo quickly looked up.

"You seemed down." Presea replied, "Could it be the aftershock of the first battle?"

Tomoyo just smiled, "No, it's nothing like that. I'm just thinking of something. It's quite alright."

Yuzuriha was about to leave the hangar with her pet Inuki, a large handsome husky dog but noticed Tomoyo, "Hey Tomoyo-san!" She waved hello.

Tomoyo looked toward the high school girl and waved back.

Yuzuriha cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "I just got a message from Hiiragizawa-kun! You have to go meet him in his office!"

"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo questioned.

"He's charge of this Omega division. His office is right next to our classroom." Presea explained.

Tomoyo bowed, "Arigatou." She headed toward the office of Hiiragizawa.

As she reached there, she couldn't help but stared at the old run-down classroom building, which is nothing compared to the tall beautiful state-of-art high school structure. She thought, _'I should at least appreciate that I get to go to this school.' _With that in mind, she climbed the stairs and walked past the classroom. When she walked past, she glimpsed through the windows and saw that the materials inside the classroom were old and overused. It was full of simple desks without any special features and uncomfortable school wooden chairs of the past. Instead of electronic or white board, it was a dusty chalkboard. All these made Tomoyo wondered if the Academy was really running out of money or they just didn't want to pay for them.

Tomoyo walked further down the hallway to a door located in the corner. She clasped the door handle and opened it. It was small compared the classroom but then, it only contained two large desks that were set next to each other and few drawers. Inside the office, she saw a young teenage boy who was doing the paper-works in his desk. Tomoyo's eyes widened when she saw him, '_This man is in charge of the Omega division? But he seemed like my age.' _

The boy dropped his pen gently and turned around. Tomoyo was suddenly entranced as the boy greeted her with a knowing smile instead of surprise. He greeted her, as he knew that Tomoyo was coming. He was embedded with straight smooth midnight blue hair with a handsome teenage face that showed signs of maturity of a full grown adult along with the youthful body of a proper gentleman. He had glasses decorated with stainless steel handles over his eyes. Instead of a high school uniform, he wore a dark blue business suit with golden yellow tie over his white buttoned-shirt. His eyes shone clear as the blackest night with the brightest full moon shining upon the dark curtain. His clear blue eyes seemed so ominous as his gaze could look through everything. Through this boy's eyes, Tomoyo felt that he had seen through her entire soul.

"Welcome Miss Tomoyo," The boy greeted with a gentle tone and a suave smile.

Normally, a person would be surprised when someone said his/her name when that person never met that someone. Tomoyo, on the other hand, expected that person to know her name because obviously he must have known about the "new recruit."

She clarified, "Are you Hiiragizawa?"

"That I am." Hiiragizawa spoke politely, "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Umm, may I call you Eriol instead?" Tomoyo asked, feeling uncomfortable saying his long surname. (Also his surname is so hard to memorize and type)

"Sure, please feel free." He smiled calmly, "Would you like a cup of tea?" He lifted a fine china teapot and poured hot tea into two cups, "Please sit, Miss Tomoyo." He offered her a chair nearby, "After all, a cup of tea is best during conservations."

Tomoyo smiled as she accepted his invitation, "Yes, I must agree. Arigatou." She took one cup, "So you're the one whose charge of this entire division?"

Eriol added blocks of sugar to his cup, "Yes. Is it surprising to see someone around your age in command?" He offered sugar to Tomoyo but she refused it politely.

"Not really," Tomoyo responded honestly, "You seemed very mature for your age."

Eriol chuckled, "You have a keen sense, didn't you?" he stirred his tea, "I just heard of your participation in the recent mission. Normally, we don't sent beginners without any practices otherwise, there will be risky results. Hmm, I should tell Touya-san about that."

"Please don't blame him," Tomoyo said, "It was my own decision that I go out to the battlefield."

"Your decision, you say?" Eriol's eyes became serious and strong as he gazed through her, "Just like your decision to volunteer for the military, Miss Koumi Kimura?"

Tomoyo winced as she heard that name and almost dropped her tea cup, "You know?" She mused, _'this man…is no regular teenager.'_

"Of course, it is rare that a teen idol like you to be serving here as well as volunteering for war, Miss Tomoyo, if that is your real name." Eriol drank his tea with no anger or disappointment in his tone.

Tomoyo stared down and held her tea cup uncomfortably, "Tomoyo Daidouji is my real name. Koumi Kimura is just my show name." She looked up to Eriol, "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Depends," Eriol set his tea cup down, "your fans would be extremely worried if you fall in battle especially your mother which I assumed you haven't told her.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, _'he barely met me and yet he already knew about my situation…who is this man?' _ Since he already knew about her, she might as well as told him everything, "I told my mother that I applied for a regular school but she never knew that I volunteered for the service at Tokyo Gauken Academy. As for my reason for being here," She closed her eyes momentarily, "I just feel like it, that's all."

"I see." Eriol sipped the last remains of his tea and resumed his paper-works.

Tomoyo was not sure of his action but she assumed that she should leave, "…I guess I'll take my leave now, thank you for everything." She stood up and bowed out of manners and then headed toward the door.

"You will stay." Eriol wrote something on important papers, "And not to worry, I will keep your other identity a secret."

Tomoyo looked back in surprise, "Really?" She wanted to make sure.

"Do I look like I'm the type to lie?" Eriol glanced at her with his charming smile, "As for your room, the school is still in the process of that, so for now, you should bunk with Miss Yuzuriha."

The raven-haired girl was surprised at his answer but smiled brightly, "Arigatou, Eriol-san."

Eriol smirked, "I expected good work in the future, Miss Tomoyo."

"Hai!" Tomoyo left the office.

Eriol poured himself another cup of tea, "I wondered if she would help me with my cute descendant." He drank it and smiled, "Of course she will."

Within the campus of the Academy, near the school was stories-tall apartment complexes provided for students and military personals. Like the rest of the buildings, it was designed by a famous architect with beautiful designs that made these apartment complex four stars. Not only that the bedrooms were built with five-star luxury that were rewarded to the students for their services to their country. Not only that, there's also gym, an arcade, and a large Olympic-sized hot springs and fun water parks inside the apartments. Living there would be like a fantasy.

If she actually lived there, it would be an actual fantasy but for now it's a dream, Tomoyo sighed. Unfortunately for the Omega division, there's no room in those apartments for them. So they lived in a one-story run-down Japanese-style inn that had been in this campus area for years before the Tokyo Gauken Academy was even built. The inn building was shaped like a "U" with each long side reserved for each gender. The bottom part of "U" was used as lobby and dining room. Between the sides of "U" was a large outside hot springs separated by a large bamboo wall in the middle for privacy.

Tomoyo just stood in front of it with winds of discomfort and rolling dry desert bushes behind her. She sighed, _'Once again, it's not the state of the art design,' _she looked back at the inn, _'might as well make the best out of it.'_

She entered the Omega Division's dorm and managed to find Yuzuriha's room. _'This is it, my first night here instead of home. …that's really exciting!' _Tomoyo knocked first and soon she heard barks from the other side.

There were a few minutes of silence until she heard loud barks again.

"Ouch! Why do you bit me for, Inuki! Huh? Someone's at the door! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Tomoyo heard some crashes and some curses. Yuzuriha finally opened the sliding door and was panting, "Sorry about that!" She had headphones around her neck, "I was too busy listening to music until Inuki bit me."

"It's alright." Said Tomoyo as she brought in her luggage.

"Here, let me do it!" Yuzuriha grabbed Tomoyo's luggage and brought it in, "It's the least I can do!" She let Tomoyo in the room.

There were two rooms in this unit. The first room that Tomoyo had entered was the living room filled with table desks, book selves, and a small T.V. Past the living room lead to a bedroom with two beds on the opposite side and closets.

Yuzuriha put Tomoyo's luggage in the bed room and walked back to the living room, "Sorry about the mess," she rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment, "I have a roommate but she's currently out so, you can have her bed for now. Hiiragizawa said you're going to live here temporarily before you get your own room." She noticed that Tomoyo was looking around, "It's not good, huh?"

Tomoyo just swayed her head, "No, it's perfect."

Yuzuriha cheered, "Good, you'll get used to it in no time! Down the hallway is the washroom and the hot springs is right outside! Wanna go take a dip now?"

"Hmm, no, thank you." Tomoyo replied, "Right now, I'm feeling tired."

"Oh that's right, you just came back from your first mission, stupid me." Yuzuriha stick her tongue out as she smacked her head softly, "Sorry, it looked messy now, I didn't get a chance to clean up because I was busy listening to this new Koumi CD."

"Really?" Tomoyo chuckled as she sweat-dropped when she mentioned her other name.

"Yeah!" Yuzuriha took out her CD player out of her pocket, "Wanna listen to it? She's an awesome singer!"

Tomoyo smiled while more bead of sweats appeared on her head, "That's okay, I'll listen to it later."

"Okay, your loss." She put her headphones back on her ears, "Make yourself at home and ask me if there's anything you need!"

"Arigatou." Tomoyo smiled.

"No problemo!" Yuzuriha grinned before she turned on her CD player and danced.

'_Even though I been away from home and this place was different, for some reason, I feel like I belong here…' _Tomoyo closed her eyes in content until something pink caught her eyes, _'a book?' _She inched closer toward someone's desk and saw a large pink-colored book on it with a beautiful design of a star upon the cover, _'Whoever own this book have such a kawaii taste.' _Brimmed with curiosity, Tomoyo opened the book and her eyes widened when she saw that the book does not have pages but rather contained cards. She looked upon the first pink card that displayed a woman cloaked with winds around her, _'Windy? There's only one person I know would own this card…but the colors are different…maybe there's two of them?'_

Somewhere in the hospital wing, a thin lone girl was resting on a hospital bed. She had short brown hair straight down but did not reached her shoulders and with adorable bangs that defied gravity. Her face was so young, full of naïve and childish nature. The winds gently blew through the opened windows of her room, swaying her hair. The winds were calling her and she had heeded their call. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her pure innocent emerald eyes. All the brightest jewels were nothing compared to her precious eyes.

She muttered in a soft tone, "Windy."

The next morning arrived with the sun rising from the ground, indicating a brand new day. The girls had wake up early and headed to the washing room for their daily tasks.

Luckily for the girls, there were enough sinks for all of them and the bathtub was extremely large and could contained them all and more people could still join in.

Umi just recently walked, actually trudged, into the washroom as a dead zombie with her eyes drooping and her hair was all sticking out in every directions. She groaned, "Why did it have to be so early?" She dumped her box filled with necessary materials on the top of the sink, "I just want to sleep some more!"

Fuu dried her wet face with a towel and then put on her glasses, "We can't oversleep, you might never know, we could have a mission right now."

Umi just groaned, "Oh just send that cold-hearted bastard to do it." She turned on the faucet.

"You mean, Kurogane?" Hikaru asked naively before she plunged her face into the sink full of water. Chi, who was right next to Hikaru, was not really sure what to do with a toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, and a towel. Everything seemed so confusing to this poor girl. So Chi decided to mimic Hikaru and dipped her face into the cold water.

"Yeah, him," Umi washed her face and then dried herself. Her eyes were not drooping anymore and her blue orbs clearly shown that this women was now fully awake, "Yeah, him! I mean he always wakes up early in the morning before all of us and went off to who knows where to do training!"

Fuu squirted the toothpaste to her toothbrush, "Maybe, we should wake up early too to make ourselves stronger."

Umi glared at Fuu, "Don't even think about it." She whipped her hair backward, "A girl gotta need her beauty sleep."

"Hoi hoi!" Yuzuriha greeted them with a bright attitude as she entered the washroom with Tomoyo following behind.

"Good morning, everyone." Tomoyo greeted too.

"Good morning, Yuzuriha-chan and Tomoyo-san." Fuu replied.

Hikaru finally got her face out of the water and gasped for air. She smiled happily, "Morning, Yuzuriha-chan! Morning, Tomoyo-san!" Hikaru looked back at Chi and sweat-dropped as the blonde still had her face in water. She poked her to grab Chi's attention.

Chi immediately rise up from the sink with her face dripping water, "Chi?"

"Here, Chi, dry yourself," Hikaru handed Chi a towel and then dried her face. Chi did the same as Hikaru.

"Hey, Yuzuriha, do you get to listen to that new CD last night!" Umi hollered.

Yuzuriha nodded numerous times, "Yep, her new CD rocks!"

Tomoyo sweat-dropped as she washed her face, _'My songs must be really popular here.'_

"Which tracks do you like the most, guys!" Yuzuriha asked.

"I like track one!" Hikaru was brushing her teeth.

Chi just looked at Hikaru and then started to brush her teeth, "Chi."

"Ew, Hikaru. Say it, don't spray it." Umi wiped off Hikaru's spit off her arms, "It's so like you Hikaru to like track one. It had a very nice upbeat but as for me, I especially love her track five. It was so tear-jerking especially with that beautiful classic instrumental music combined with it."

Fuu smiled at her friend's comments, "I particularly like track eight." She glanced at Tomoyo, "What about you, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo was washing her mouth after brushing her teeth. She nearly choked on her own mouthwash but quickly spat it and a bead of sweat appeared on her head, "Well um…I don't really listen much to her songs."

"Well, you should! Her songs are really good and that's coming from me." Umi boasted.

Hikaru spat her mouthwash out and glanced at Chi, "Chi, you can stop washing your mouth and spit it out."

Chi blinked and gurgled, "Spit it out?" As Chi spoke, she accidentally swallowed her mouthwash.

Hikaru panicked, "Chi? Are you alright!"

Chi just blinked at Hikaru and gave a bright smile, "Vanilla flavored!"

Many bead of sweats appeared on the girls' head as they thought of her as a strange person.

Inside the dorm's dining room with the installed kitchen and filled with rows of tables. Kurogane was sitting in the far corner of the table that was far away from the cafeteria but right close to the windows. He was eating his typical Japanese style breakfast because he refused to eat any "foreign poisons" he said. As he ate his meal, he couldn't stop thinking about what that raven-haired girl said to him. He growled under his breath, "That bitch!" He loathed that creepy girl who always seemed calm and dared to call him lazy. Normally, he doesn't want to waste his energy on weaklings but no matter how many times he tried to forget, he kept thinking of that certain girl.

As he was thinking about the girl, he didn't notice till the last minute that Fai, the blond sorcerer, had sat at the same table as him.

Kurogane frowned with his vein on his forehead twitching, "What?" he was already annoyed with his smiling and sadistic presence.

"Oh nothing," Fai smiled slyly, "I just like to admire the beautiful view." He started to eat his breakfast.

Kurogane looked at him suspiciously and knew that Fai is definitely up to something. He glanced at the blond sorcerer's breakfast, which was French style. The samurai looked at the food with pure disgust and just went back to his breakfast. He just wanted to finish it as soon as possible, so he could leave this annoying place.

As both men ate their meals in complete quietness, Fai finally broke the silence, "Isn't this so romantic, Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane immediately spurted out his miso soup toward Fai but the sorcerer just gracefully avoided every drop of hot soup.

The samurai glared with twitching vein, "**I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! DAMNIT!"**

Fai just grinned and closed his eyes sadistically, "Okay, how about Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane tossed his soup bowl at Fai but again, he avoided it but the wall was unfortunate, as the thrown bowl had made a large crack on it.

He glared even more with his white angry eyes, "**WILL YOU STOP THAT! YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO…GAY THAT IT'S DISGUSTING!" **he shuddered.

Fai just put his hand under his chin, "Whatever do you mean, dear Kuro-koi?" He winked.

Kurogane just tossed his entire food tray at the sickening sorcerer.

"Wahhhh," Fai feigned a pained face, "Kuro-sama is so mean!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Kurogane shouted his rage, **"STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES!"**

"Oh fine." Fai finally stopped his cruel act.

Kurogane sighed out of relief and drank his green tea to soothe his rage.

Fai smirked wickedly, "How about a "lazy buffoon"?"

Kurogane clenched his fist that shattered the teacup he just held in his hand. Ignoring the broken remains, he whispered in a tone so deadly that people would run away for their lives, "Where do you hear that?"

"It was becoming famous," Fai answered with cool calmness, "how Miss Daidouji stood up to you."

"Daidouji?" Kurogane growled her name with distaste.

"Are you going to ignore her like you ignored others?" Fai asked innocently.

"This time, I won't." Kurogane crossed his arms.

Fai was little surprised, "You won't?"

Kurogane smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, "Oh no. This time, I'm going to get my revenge on that bitch, Daidouji."

"Wow, she must be really special." Fai just heard the sliding door opened and turned around to see whom it is, "Speak of the devil. Daidouji is here along with Chi!"

Kurogane narrowed his blood red eyes and glared intensely at Tomoyo's back.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped as she felt a heated glare behind her.

Fuu patted Tomoyo's shoulder and reassured her, "Don't worry, if you don't look back at him, he'll go away soon."

"Yeah, you're not the only one. He always glared at us when we came here at first." Umi picked up her tray, "Hey chef, what's today's breakfast special?"

A middle-aged man, who wore a white apron and a hat, replied, "Well laddie, today's special is Japanese or French."

"Japanese again?" Umi whined, "You always have Japanese meal as one of your specials."

"Ah, sorry, laddie." The chef wiped his hands, "That lab over there is too stubborn to try different food."

"Hmph," Umi scoffed, "Stupid bastard. I'll take French breakfast then!"

As soon as they get their breakfast, the girls sat down in another table. Tomoyo's eyes couldn't help but drifted to Kurogane's red eyes. There was something about his eyes that seemed to interest Tomoyo greatly. Kurogane took notice of her and glared directly that made Tomoyo quickly looked away.

Tomoyo frowned slightly, _'I wonder if there's more than meet the eyes.'_ Then she heard a youthful voice full of purity, a familiar voice."

"Good morning, chef-san!"

"Ah, it's good to see you again, laddie!" His boisterous voice echoed.

"Arigatou, chef-san! It's good to see you too after so long." A young voice spoke.

"So, what can do I for you, laddie?"

"Hmm, we'll take two French specials."

"Alright! Just to welcome you back, I'm going to give you extra dessert!"

Tomoyo heard another familiar voice, the sound of a boastful child, "Really? Do I ever tell you that you're my favorite chef?"

"Ah young lad, you're making me blush."

Tomoyo turned around slowly and gasped as she saw a familiar brown-haired girl with emerald eyes. On the girl's shoulder was an orange stuffed animal that resembled a lion without the mane but with white wings on its back. The raven-haired girl was about to say her name but…

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" **Hikaru immediately rose up from her seat and rushed up to her with Mokona following behind.

"Sakura-chan? She's back from the hospital?" Umi asked then turned around to see Hikaru.

"It seemed like it." Fuu smiled as Hikaru immediately greeted Sakura in such kawaii ways and Mokona was chasing the poor flying stuffed animal, who kept shouting, "**BACK, FOUL DEMON!"**

"I'm glad she's alright." Yuzuriha grinned, "That last mission definitely took out of it her." She noticed that Tomoyo was shaking, "Tomoyo-san, what's wrong?"

Then the floor started to rumble with the tables shaking and the foods were falling off.

"What the hell!" Kurogane shouted.

Fai just sat there calmly, "Mine, it seemed to be an earthquake."

Of course, there's always an aftershock after an earthquake. So, the dreadful aftershock was coming soon.

Soon.

Very soon.

Very very soon.

Very very very soon…Anytime now!

"**SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Tomoyo yelled so loud that the entire building just shook.

Sakura quickly braced herself, "That voice……Tomoyo-chan?" She was immediately tackled into a bone-crushing hug.

Tomoyo quickly let her go and had teary starry eyes, "Sakura-chan, it's been so long!"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Tomoyo, "**TOMOYO-CHAN!" **Sakura quickly hugged Tomoyo, "Where have you been? I missed you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan! Life had been dull without you around!" Tomoyo cheered happily.

"What am I, invisible?" The flying stuffed animal flew in front of Tomoyo.

"Who could ever forget you, Kero?" Tomoyo also hugged the stuffed animal.

Kero flew away and shouted, "It's Keroberos! Not Kero! Jeeze, you girls always messed up my name."

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as they were old best friends.

"Sakura-chan? Tomoyo-chan? You guys knew each other?" Hikaru asked.

Tomoyo smiled, "Yep, we met each other in elementary school."

Sakura continued, "And we became the best of friends."

Umi overheard them, "Wow, you guys know each other for so long."

Tomoyo said it proudly, "Of course, I would always follow Sakura-chan to the end of the world!"

"But we were forced to separate at the end of elementary school," Sakura said sadly but smiled, "But now we're reunited again. It'll be like old times, Tomoyo-chan."

"**OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN!" **Tomoyo immediately brought out the **"LEGENDARY CAMCORDER!" **The item shone so bright as a holy item with holy music playing in the background. Tomoyo quickly put those crazy effects away and turned on her camcorder, "Smile for the film, Sakura-chan!"

Everyone sweat-dropped except Tomoyo.

Sakura rubbed her cheek with her finger as bead of sweat appeared on her head, "Yep, just like old times."

"So the legendary sleeping monster have awake from its eternal slumber." A cocky voice was heard.

"Ah, Lt. Kinomoto!" Hikaru saw Touya, who was dragged by Nakuru, and immediately saluted.

Sakura pouted, "Ni-chan, how could you be so cruel to me?"

"What do you expect?" Kero shrugged, "Your older brother is always cruel to you."

Tomoyo blinked in surprise, "Lt. Kinomoto is Sakura-chan's older brother?"

Nakuru, like Tomoyo, immediately hugged Sakura, "Sakura-chan! Welcome back! You're still kawaii as usual!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Um…thanks, Nakuru-san."

Touya's right eye twitched as this troublesome woman was hugging his precious little sister. Sure, he's cruel to his sister but he's also very overprotective. He ordered coldly, "Pilot Akizuki, please stay away from Kinomoto."

Nakuru frowned, "Ah come on, lighten up, Touya! It's not like kawaii Sakura-chan is going to die anytime soon!" She just hugged Sakura even more.

That just made Touya even more pissed.

Fai just laughed, "It's livelier than before."

Kurogane just closed his eyes and twitched. "It's more annoying than before."

Inuki suddenly barked loud that caught Yuzuriha's attention.

"Huh, what is it Inuki?" Yuzuriha asked the dog and then translated, "Hiiragizawa expected us at the briefing room at 0900."

"Nine o'clock?" Umi complained, "But that's only five minutes left!" She immediately wolfed down her breakfast, "Okay, I'm done!" Her mouth was still full.

The briefing room was actually the classroom itself. Everyone participated in the briefing including Kurogane since he had nothing to do. It was Tomoyo's first time inside the classroom. Even though, it may not be state-of-art, she admired its simple style.

Eriol opened the sliding door and smiled as he saw everyone here in the classroom, "Good morning to you all."

He went up to the teacher's stand and still smiled suavely, "It's good to see you back from the hospital, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled back, "Arigatou, Eriol-kun, it's good to be back."

Kero groaned, "Can we just get this over with? I still want to eat more sweets!"

Sakura quickly grabbed Kero and smacked his head, "Kero, don't be rude!"

Eriol chucked, "Alright, Keroberos, I'll be brief. I just recently have a call from the United Alliance and we are assigned to two missions." He called, "Sakura-chan."

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"This mission is for you. You are to go to Nikko and help Unit 4821 with land recovery." Eriol assigned.

"Hai!" Sakura responded more energetic.

"Wait a minute," Touya interrupted as he stood up from his seat, "This mission is unacceptable for pilot Kinomoto. What if the Nikko is still overridden with Ghouls?" Touya seemed business-like but deep inside he just wanted to protect his sister.

Eriol just grinned suavely, "I'm already aware of that, Lt. Kinomoto, that's why I'm assigning Daidouji to go with Sakura-chan for support aid. Plus, this is also a chance for them to catch up. Would you like that, Daidouji?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Hai."

Touya just grumbled and went back to his desk.

"The second mission is to help Division 3592 to investigate Mt. Otsuka for the Ghouls' nest." Eriol explained, "Pilots Shidou, Ryuuzaki, and Hououji will be assigned there."

"A scouting mission!" Umi whined.

Eriol just chuckled, "Lt. Kinomoto will be charge of this mission and pilot Akizuki will provided transportation."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Umi screamed.

"That would be all. Please start the missions right away." Eriol ordered.

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking to the hangers. Tomoyo accused, "Sakura-chan, you never told me that you have an older brother and he's lieutenant too."

Sakura apologized, "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan. It was never brought up."

When they reached the hanger, they were immediately greeted by Presea.

Presea waved, "Welcome back, Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-san!"

"It's nice to be back, Presea-san!" Sakura smiled.

"We never saw you at breakfast, Presea-san." Said Tomoyo.

Presea answered, "Oh, that's because we, mechanics, stayed up all night, modifying your Soukikai, Tomoyo-san."

"You modified my Soukikai?" Tomoyo was surprised, "But I only had one battle, how would you know my style?"

Presea winked, "I just know. Now come on, I want to show you your new baby!" She led the girls to Tomoyo's hanger.

Tomoyo's Soukikai was majestic. It was beautiful and it was a state-of-art work. It was painted white as the purest snow, decorated with shining golden linens. Tomoyo's Soukikai was armed with a very large shield decorated with beautiful symbol in the middle, surrounded by silver lines and gold decorations. Attached to the back of the Soukikai was white mechanical wings shaped like the wings of an angel.

Presea explained, "You have a beam spear inside your right knee socket and a beam rifle with a beam saber inside the shield. Like it?"

Tomoyo just gaped, "I love it."

"Aren't you going to name it?" Kero asked, "I mean, you can't have a Soukikai without a name."

Tomoyo grinned, "I think I know the perfect name for it."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Valkyire."

**TBC**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

Fuu: It was fate that Tomoyo had met Kurogane. It was fate that she met Hiiragizawa. It was fate that she was reunited with Sakura. On their new mission, these two girls went to the wasteland, corrupted by the miasma left by the Ghouls. The land will be reborn with care but beware…an old hatred reside in it.

**Next Operation: The Green Restoration**

Fuu: I wonder what Keroberos is made out of?

Again, the usual apologizes and don't forget to review! Thank you!

About Syaron and Sakura, I'm going to use both of these characters in one person. If you don't get it, then keep reading to find out more lol!

Prologue: Tomoyo.

Chapter 1: Mokona, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ascot, Zazu, Presea, Touya, Nakuru.

Chapter 2: Yuzuriha, Inuki, Chi, Fai, Kurogane (his name was not mentioned.)

Chapter 3: Kurogane (his name is officially mentioned), Eriol, Sakura, Kero.

P.S. **PLEASE TELL ME ASCOT'S EYE COLOR!**

**THANK YOU ALL! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Operation 04: The Green Restoration

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! FOR THE MEGA LATE UPDATE! I WAS HAVE THE SUMMER LAZINESS AND WRITER'S BLOCK! I'M SO SORRY! I'M HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M SO SORRY:slashed by Kurogane:**

**Kurogane: SHUT UP! YOU'RE DAMN ANNOYING!**

**:cried: MY OWN FAVORITE CHARACTER HATES ME! DON'T WORRY I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE FASTER! THANK YOU FOR BEING LOYAL TO MY STORY! NOW RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS!**

…**Wow…so many reviews for this chapter….THANK YOU ALL! KURO/TOMO FANS!**

**Anna Gray: **Sniff, I failed you! I DIDN'T GIVE A FAST UPDATE! I'm horrible. I don't really deserve your honorable compliments!

**Silver Souless: **Lol, I'm glad you like the interaction between Kurogane and Tomoyo! I planned to make this funny and interesting and cruel. Hee hee hee.

**Dust-in: **Wow…you really love my story since you sent me four same reviews with the same comments. SORRY I UPDATE LATE! As the pairings :smirks: I think that's rather obvious. Where's Syaron? OH SOMEWHERE IN HIS HOME COUNTRY! Don't worry, he'll come soon! WHAT KIND OF TSUBASA FICTION WOULD IT BE WITHOUT SAKURA AND SYARON? And who is on the Omega Division! I wouldn't dare spoil the readers unless every reader demands to know it…then I would answer.

**Asga: **Glad you love this chapter, I'm sorry that there's not much Kuro/Tomo here but I PROMISE THAT WILL BE HECK LOT OF KURO/TOMO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**xXredEMPTionXx: **Thanks! I hope I don't make Kurogane OOC in this chapter. Please update your story soon! Let's encourage each other to update our stories!

**Midnightfirestar: **….Okay Okay…I'll give you more….Jeeze….you're certainly addicted to this story. THANKS!

**Urja Shannan: **Sorry if it seemed boring but I promise it will be interesting. And you're right but I only seen the first episode and I already love it but I never get the chance to see others. Anyhow…I felt insulted when you compared a man to a girl…But as you see the storyline will be much different……….I think….I only seen the first episode.

**Arika-Chan: **I'm happy that you love this story! And yes Ghouls are similar to it. Do you know how hard it is to find a good name? I mean monsters, fiends, and demons are used so many times! WAH! So your favorite is Eriol/Tomoyo? HA! HA! HA! I hope your new favorite will be Kuro/Tomo. The major reason I add Eriol is…TO MAKE KUROGANE JEALOUS! HA! HA! HA!

**Ice Illuser: **Okay okay! I'm updating now lol!

**KagomesDemonTwin: **Your wish had come true! MORE CHAPTER OF KURO/TOMO YAY!...Well in the next chapter…just not this chapter…I'm developing the storyline here.

**Windlflight: **All the answers you seek are in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it dearly!

Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN KUROGANE BUT I CAN'T! I ALSO WANT TO OWN TOMOYO BUT I CAN'T TOO BECAUSE THEY ALL BELONGED TO CLAMP!

Anyhow, CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY!

**:Operation 04: The Green Restoration**

Soaring through the cloudy skies, a large plane with wings and fan blades coated in muddy green and brown color, was carrying numerous heavy machines. The transport carrier was commonly named as "Hercules" for its remarkable strength of carrying heavy objects over large distances. Inside the hangers was a set of Setsukais, non-magic combat machine, that were painted in dull common colors used in the military. But there were two fighting machines that completely contrasted with the Setsukais. The first fighting machine was the white Soukikai, just recently named the "Valkyire," belonged to the pilot, Daidouji Tomoyo.

And finally, the last fighting machine was a much thinner model than the Valkyire. Its thin model was shaped like a female's body with its slender mechanical limbs. The Soukikai was pink-colored decorated along with variations of the same color. On the sides of its legs was a thin armor that resembled a skirt and its arms were decorated with protective bracers. It had a face of girl with protective mask and its helmet contained petal-shaped wings. Attached to the back of the pink Soukikai's head was a lone wing that looked like a ponytail however that ponytail was not used for decoration but for something more important.

Inside the Hercules, numerous teenagers were chatting to each other before their mission. They were dressed in gray-colored pilot's uniform, marking them as the pilots of the Setsukais. By sending teenagers to the cruel war, had shown that the mankind was dwindling and the Ghouls' population continued to increase. Even though, they were sent to war, the teenagers couldn't help but wanted to have fun. Sakura, who recently came back from the hospital wing, was staring through the window, gaping in amazement at the clear blue sky above the white clouds.

"Hmph, mistress gets easily excited." Kero, the stuffed animal, complained as it set itself on Tomoyo's shoulder.

The raven-haired giggled, "That's like Sakura-chan. She finds excitement in simple things."

"True." Kero nodded, "Without it, she would never found the book."

Tomoyo became starry eyed and clasped her hands in joy, "**AND I WOULD NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO RECORD THE BRAVE HEROINE, SAKURA, **in my cute designs of course, **TO CAPTURE THE CARDS TO SAVE THE WORLD!"**

Kero sweat-dropped, "It's not even a world disaster in the first place."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura averted her eyes from the window to her friends.

"Oh, we were just talking about what a cute brave magical girl you are!" Tomoyo's eyes were still starry.

Sakura laughed nervously with the bead of sweat on her forehead, "Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo held her face with her hands as she blushed, "Look at you, Sakura-chan! **YOU LOOK SO KAWAII! **Oh I wish I could bring my camcorder to this mission!" She was looking at Sakura's adorable pink colored uniform.

Sakura just rubbed the back of head in embarrassment, "Tomoyo-chan…."

Tomoyo kept going, "Even though your uniform is so cute," They have the same uniform! "It would even cuter if I add a frill or maybe wings or maybe a ribbon or I know a dress!"

Sakura just sweat-dropped, "Um…I like my uniform the way it is."

But Tomoyo was still in her fantasy dreamland, "I know! I'll ask Presea-san to install a camcorder to my Soukikai, so I would always record your wonderful battles!"

More beads of sweat appeared on Sakura's head and the poor girl sighed in defeat.

Kero sweat-dropped, "Tomoyo never change even though you guys got taller and older."

While the raven-haired girl was off dreaming, something caught her eyes. She noticed a card holder attached to the waist of Sakura's uniform, "Sakura-chan, you brought your cards?"

Sakura looked up, "Huh?" She saw Tomoyo pointed to her card holder, "Oh, yeah, I used them against the Ghouls but…even though I don't want my friends to fight them…they're still willing to help me." She looked down as she pulled out her pink cards.

Tomoyo smiled, "They wanted to help you because they're your "friends." That reason is enough for them to fight."

Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Since when do your cards turned pink?" Tomoyo asked, _'So that means it did belonged to Sakura-chan, just in different color.'_

Sakura answered, "I have to convert those cards from the Clow Cards…because they were about to disappear…since Clow Reed is gone..."

"To save the cards, they must be under a new ownership." Kero finished, "Thus, the **CLOW CARDS** became **SAKURA CARDS!**" Kero said it so dramatically with black background with lightning.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "What Kero just said," she heard a sniffling and quickly saw Tomoyo looking down, "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

The raven-haired girl suddenly had teary eyes, "**I DIDN'T TO GET RECORD IT!"**

Kero and Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Why do I have to move away?" Tomoyo sniffed, "I completely missed Sakura's brave heroic new adventure!"

"…Tomoyo-chan…."

Tomoyo clenched her fist with her eyes shining so bright, "**THIS TIME, I'LL DEFINITELY RECORD YOUR BRAVE EXPLOITS!"**

"We will reach Nikko in approximately fifteen minutes." The announcer's voice echoed throughout the entire ship and it repeated the message again.

"Sakura-chan, let's go." Said Tomoyo.

"Hai!" Sakura answered.

They were about to head for their seats but a cruel voice was heard.

"Oh god, I can't believe they allow freaks in here." A young female snobbish voice echoed through the girls' ears.

Tomoyo turned around and saw two girls, one blonde and the other brunette, gossiping to each other.

A brunette nodded, "What's the military thinking? We can do this by ourselves without them, the Enlighteneds with their creepy power."

"Ugh, those Enlighteneds are witches! They kept flaunting their power as a threat to us! Can you believe that?" A blonde whipped her long hair as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, **MEAN! **I hope those nasty monsters kill those pests. It would do the world good." The brunette said it so cruel.

Kero was twitching and wanted to yell them off but Sakura quickly restrained Kero. She just smiled slightly, "Come on, Kero…we should go." She walked through the electronic sliding door

Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. Those girls said such cruel things about her and Sakura. Why would they hate the Enlighteneds just because they have power that they didn't have? Aren't Enlighteneds still humans like them? Tomoyo looked down, _'Humans can be so cruel.' _She closed her eyes, _'Poor Sakura-chan…I must be strong for her.' _Tomoyo quickly followed Sakura.

The Hercules landed on a military base little far from the populated cities but it was extremely close to the miasma areas. The land was bleak and there were no living things in sight. It was filled with carcass of the unfortunate creatures that fell to the victims of the Ghouls. Luckily for the pilots and the military base, the Ghouls were defeated and the areas remained empty. The dry lands caused by the Ghouls had no chances of recovery unless the military decided to do something about it. Scientists were researching ways to restore these wastelands as their atonement for their descendants' greatest mistake. But science and technology would not restore these lands quickly. It would take years for trees to grow and the land would be green.

As Sakura and Tomoyo got off the transport carrier, they saw a mid-aged man with a commanding badge on his shirt and an army hat that covered his entire head, hiding every hair.

The captain saluted and the Soukikais pilots saluted back.

"Miss Kinomoto?" The captain asked as he brought his hand down.

The pilots put their hands down and Sakura stepped forward, "Hai!"

The captain raised his left eye in suspicion, "I expect a strong woman…not a little girl like you."

Sakura bowed, "I apologize that I didn't follow your expectations…but I'm not a little girl." Her eyes brimmed with determination, "I'm the pilot of the Soukikai."

"**AHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN! THAT WAS SO COOL!" **Tomoyo clasped her hands and her eyes once again became stars.

Beads of sweat appeared on Sakura and the captain's head.

The captain pointed to Tomoyo with a questionable expression.

Sakura introduced, "She's Tomoyo Daidouji. She's going to help me with this mission."

"Alllow me to explain the situation." Said the Captain, "As we are fighting Ghouls, the human population continued to decrease. The government came up with a proposal to restore the lands where the Ghouls were defeated. But land recovery had been slow but…" He looked at Sakura, "I heard you're a miracle worker."

Sakura rubbed her head embarrassedly, "I wouldn't call myself that."

Kero immediately flew out of her pocket, "**OF COURSE SHE'S A MIRACLE WORKER! WITHOUT MY MISTRESS, YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE YOUR LANDS BACK!"**

Sakura caught Kero and forced him back into her pocket roughly. She laughed nervously, "Ignore him."

The captain blinked in surprise because he swore he saw a flying stuffed animal that talked. He just shook his head, '_I'm must be getting old.' _He glanced at the pilots, "Miracle worker or not, do what you can to complete this mission."

"Hai! I'll do the best I can!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

"Positive attitude, pilot. Two Setsukais pilots will join and aid you." The captain glanced backwards and noted the pilots to come forward.

Tomoyo gasped because the Setsukais pilots are two girls, the same girls that bad mouthed them behind their back.

Sakura was little surprised to see them but remained smiling.

"You will set out now. That will be all." The captain left the girls alone.

The atmosphere seemed tense between the female pilots as the Setsukais pilots were staring at Sakura and Tomoyo as they were disgusting insects that should be squashed.

But Sakura, who was pure at heart, was unaware of this tension. She smiled happily and offered her hand, "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! Nice to meet you!"

The blonde just stared at Sakura's hand and then looked up toward the naïve girl, as she was low class. She replied coldly, "No, thanks. I don't want to get my hand dirty." She left for her Setsukai, followed by the brunette.

Sakura just stood there with her hand in the air but her face was hidden in the shadows of her bangs.

Kero looked at his mistress with concern, "Sakura?"

Tomoyo asked, "Sakura?" Tomoyo loathed these girls for making her precious friend to feel this hurtful feeling.

Sakura smiled goofy, "I'll just have to wash my hands!"

Kero fell down in shock while Tomoyo blinked in confusion.

Kero quickly got up, "**ARE YOU THAT STUPID!**"

Sakura twitched and her clenched fist was shaking in anger, "Kero, that's mean! Just because I'm dense on some subjects, doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Some?" Kero just swayed his head and shrugged, "You mean a lot, you couldn't even pass school by yourself without help from your friends and plus you tended to do your homework at the last minute."

Sakura frowned, "Hey, I did all my homework!"

Kero smirked evilly, "What about your summer homework?"

Sakura blinked and her eyes widened, **"OH NO! I FORGOT TO DO MY SUMMER HOMEWORK! AND SCHOOL IS STARTING IN FEW WEEKS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"**

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's reaction and glad that everything's alright, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll help."

Sakura clasped her hands together and she had teary eyes of joy, "**ARIGATOU, TOMOYO-CHAN! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVIOR!"**

Tomoyo smiled, "But you have to do one favor for me."

Sakura sweat-dropped and looked down, "You want me to dress up in one of your designs and be in your movie, right?"

"**OF COURSE! HO! HO! HO!**" Tomoyo laughed with starry eyes as she was thinking of many designs to make Sakura cuter than before, "**I SHOULD ADD CHI AND HIKARU IN IT TOO! THEY'RE SO KAWAII!"**

More beads of sweat appeared on Sakura's head.

Kero sighed, "You and your obsession with cute girls. You should film cool mythical beast like me!" He struck an action pose.

"Yeah, yeah, Kero, let's just go." Sakura caught Kero's wing and dragged him to her Soukikai.

Tomoyo smiled, _'Sakura-chan, you have a changed a little…and I think you have become stronger.'_

* * *

Deep within the mountains east of the grand city of Tokyo, an eagle, the lone survivor of her home, was soaring through the blue sky high above the mountains, polluted by the miasma. Her home and her kind were slaughtered by the evil creatures hidden in the mountains. The airborne creatures of the sky had fallen to the malevolent strength of the Ghouls. The eagle took flight through the mountains, hoping to find another land that is not corrupted by these fiends. 

The eagle ascended to the clear sky however, it was a waste of effort. The bird cawed loudly in pain as it was suddenly bit by a large shadow that flew in incredible speed. The shadow was a horrible sight that created the skies a fearsome place.

It was a Ghoul that resembled a bird with its feathery body but with four large scale wings and the claws of the raptors. Its beak made out of steel armed with razor sharp fangs inside, along with its red eyes of lust for blood. The eagle stopped shrieking as the Ghoul crushed the poor bird with its fangs, squirting the blood of the last survivor.

But immediately, the sounds of firing laser quickly echoed through the mountains and the Ghoul was pierced by rapid succession of green lasers. Its wings were torn with holes and could not support its own weight. The Ghoul plunged into the mountains, forever lost.

"I was too late." The red haired girl spoke inside the Rayearth Soukikai as she put down her beam rifle.

"Don't blame yourself, Hikaru." Windom landed next to Rayearth, "It just happened and we couldn't prevent it in time."

"Beside you avenged the bird's death," Celes walked up the gray mountains, "Plus that's the only ghoul we saw! Where's the nest! That sadistic man sent us here on purpose to torture us!"

Fuu sweat-dropped, "I don't think Hiiragizawa is the kind of person to do that."

Hikaru used the Inuki screen, "Do you find anything, Yuzuriha-san?"

Inside the Griffin, Yuzuriha was staring at the scanner and then swayed her head, "Nothing in range, gomen."

Nakuru, the pilot, was keeping the Griffin in constant flight, "Hmm, maybe there was no nest in the first place."

Touya frowned, "Can't be, there were reports that there's a large flock of Raven Ghouls here." He complained to the large screen displaying the faces of the three female pilots, "Pilots, just find the nest and get this all over with, so we all can go home!"

Yuzuriha sweat-dropped, "Grouchy."

Nakuru just waved her hand to reassure Yuzuriha, "Oh don't worry. He's just worried about his little sister."

"Hmm, speaking of his sister, I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing." Yuzuriha asked.

"I think she's fine." Nakuru answered, "Man, I wish I could see her now."

"Yeah, the way she restore the lands is really beautiful," Yuzuriha giggled, "I bet Tomoyo-san will have a field day."

Nakuru laughed, "You betcha."

"Guys, we found something!" A screen of Hikaru's face appeared on Yuzuriha's computer.

Yuzuriha immediately responded to the message, "What is it, Hikaru-chan?"

"I think you should take a look at this." said Hikaru.

"Alright, hold." Yuzuriha switched into another screen, "Inuki, I need to see what Hikaru-chan is looking at."

The puppy Inuki, inside the computer screen, barked obediently. Inside Hikaru's Soukikai, the communications screen magically changed back to its original form. The puppy ran past Hikaru and stared at the view through the Soukikai's eyes. His puppy eyes suddenly glowed brightly and flashed, revealing his young master of what he saw.

The image quickly came up on Yuzuriha's computer screen and the operator quickly gasped as she saw the image, "Lt., you need to see this."

"Then put it up overhead." Touya said as it was really obvious.

"Hai." Yuzuriha transferred the image into the main screen of the ship. Those who never seen the image were stunned. What they saw was a very large nest created out of the carcasses of the poor creatures that lived in these mountains. It was structured with broken bones and rotten raw muscles. Inside the nest, was a very large egg, its color was deathly gray and it appeared to the Enlighteneds with dreading thoughts that this monstrous egg had already hatched.

A message was sent from Windom, "Lt, from the size of the egg, I feared that it is the Brain of the flying species, most likely the Raven type."

Touya narrowed his eyes and quickly took command, "Officer Nekoi, search the areas and notify me if you find any miasma signature!"

"Roger!" Yuzuriha quickly moved her fingers across the keyboard, broaden the scanners of the Griffin. Instantly, there was a loud beeping sound, indicating that the scanners had detected something. Yuzuriha brought up the results of the searches on her screen. Her eyes widened in shock, meaning that are not definitely good news. She slowly inched her face with shadow upon her, her guilty eyes met with the Lt.'s sharp eyes, "Um….Lieutenant Touya?"

"What?" Touya asked, finding her stuttering annoying, "And it's Kinomoto!" As always, he corrected her mistake.

Yuzuriha cringed and quivered, "Um…well….heh…"

"Say it already!" Touya yelled with impatience.

"There'sthethickpathwayofMiasmaheadingtowardNikko!" Yuzuriha blabbered so quickly. (There's the thick pathway of Miasma heading toward Nikko!)

"Nikko?" Nakuru asked, "Isn't that where that kawaii Sakura-chan is?" Then suddenly everything turned dark and there was an ominous feeling that a fearsome creature had rise and unleash its bloody rampage. She sweat-dropped numerous times, "Touya?" She slowly turned around and saw Touya whose eyes were hidden by his bangs and shadows. His body was surrounded by this terrible black aura.

Nakuru gulped, "Touya?" She thought frantically, _'Okay, this is bad. I never see my Touya-chan this scary!'_

Touya finally snapped and roared in an outburst, "**AKIZUKI! NIKKO! NOW!**" His eyes were shockingly white but full of horrible rage and his voice was incredibly scary that he could star in all horror movies as villains.

A giant sweat along with the black shadow of fear appeared over her head as Nakuru shivered in response, "……………………………………………**HAI!**" She pulled the handle downward and set the Griffin on maximum speed. The plane launched with powerful shockwave that left the poor Soukikais on the mountains flying.

The Soukikais were lying on the rocky grounds in a big pile. Celes quickly stood up, **"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHAT ABOUT US!" **Umi shrieked so loud that she doesn't need the Inuki communications…in fact the poor puppy was knocked out by the banshee's voice.

* * *

Somewhere in the unaffected areas of Nikko, two bright colored Soukikais were hovering above the grassland, followed by two Setsukais. Sakura sent a message to all three combat machines, "We'll soon reach the affected areas, so our communications will be down. I think we should stick together." 

"Of course, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied.

"Wait a minute, why should we listen to you?" The blonde questioned rudely.

"Yeah, why should we listen to the likes of you?" The brunette scoffed.

The blonde glared as she looked down on the naïve pilot, "Why do we need to follow your plan? Who do you think you are? Some fancy hot shot leader that get to boss us around?" She yelled accursedly.

Sakura cringed, "Um….No…I'm just suggesting…"

Tomoyo's face appeared next to Sakura's face screen, "Don't you dare yell at her."

The blonde brushed her off, "Whatever," She said it so snobbishly, "You two are only charge in recovery. I'm the boss around here, so I give the orders around." She smirked boastfully, "The miasma area is still thick and our communications will be jammed. We will stick together and watch our back."

"That's such a brilliant plan! You're a true genius!" The brunette complimented highly, adding to the blonde's already maximum level ego.

"Of course I am." The blonde laughed arrogantly.

Kero mumbled softly, "That's because you stole my Mistress's plan, you bastards."

Sakura just smiled and closed her eyes, "Okay, we'll follow your plan."

The blonde looked at Sakura in surprise but then growled, "Weirdo." The Setsukais walked past Sakura's pink Soukikai.

The white Soukikai walked up to Sakura's Soukikai, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Kero hovered around Sakura's head, "Yeah, Sakura! How come you didn't stand up to those evil villains who deserved to be vanquished once and for all?"

Sakura sweat-dropped nervously, "Kero-chan…" She smiled slightly, "its okay. I don't want to cause troubles with others."

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said her name.

"Come on, we don't want to get behind." Sakura moved Tsubasa forward.

Tomoyo just stared at the pink Soukikai in silence with troublesome thoughts occupying her mind. It deeply hurts her when she saw Sakura being bullied and willing to do anything to put a precious smile on her face. She moved her Valkyire forward to catch up with the others.

Eventually the deadly Miasma came into their pilots' sights as the gas decayed the land into the wasteland. The brunette spoke, "This is the area we're supposed to recover."

"Alright, we should stick to my brilliant plan." The blonde bragged and smirked at the Soukikais pilots, "Be careful, you don't wanna be left behind and miss our remarkable skills." The Setsukais pilots moved deeper into the gray valley of deaths.

As soon as their Setsukais were hidden by the thick clouds of the Miasma, Kero suddenly snapped with raging inferno burning behind the fiery beast, "**WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS WAS THAT! I CAN'T TAKE ENOUGH OF THEIR HIGH AND MIGHTY ATTITUDES!" **His eyes were on fire and he suddenly struck a pose with muscles popping out of his body, **"I WON'T NOT LET THEM ORDER AROUND THE BEST VIDEO GAME MASTER OF THE WORLD!"**

Numerous bead of sweats appeared on the Card Mistress's forehead, "Kero-chan…" She sighed, "We should catch up with them."

"**CATCH UP WITH THEM!" **Kero narrowed his eyes at his mistress as she said something insane, "**WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM!**"

Sakura smiled, "Kero-chan, I know you're really annoyed with them but if you forgot. We're not here to make troubles. We're here for others."

Tomoyo's face appeared on the screen, "I agree with Sakura-chan."

Kero was silent as he absorbed his master's words. He thought about it and crossed his arms, "Fine, I understand. I'll just keep my complaints to myself."

"Arigatou, Kero-chan, I'll be sure to give you sweets when we come back." Sakura smiled happily.

That word caught Kero's attentions and brought pure happiness to his ears. He shouted, **"SWEETS!" **

Sakura laughed, "Let's finish our mission, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo replied, "Hai, Sakura-chan."

The two Soukikais quickly caught up with Setsukais.

Tomoyo slowly followed Tsubasa from behind, watching her silently with her keen stare. She silently pondered to herself, _'Sakura-chan...You have always been my precious friend ever since that fated day that you gave me your eraser. You're always so cheerful that no one would ever hate you. When there were troubles with the Clow Cards, you're always there to protect me…and of course I'm there to record you. But now, people had insulted you or hated you…but Sakura-chan like before you are such a strong person…you even become stronger as we became older. …The real world is harsh…Sakura-chan…this time, I will protect you, my precious friend, with my very life.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Gauken Academy, a really really really really pissed off man with long sleek black katana was walking down the hallway of the Team Omega's classroom. That man was none other than the famed pilot, Kurogane itself. His expression indicated that he was getting ready to kill someone. He walked to the door that belonged to Eriol Hiiragizawa. Out of rage, he kicked the door opened and saw Eriol calmly sipping his cup of tea. Eriol gave his famous knowing smile, "I've been expecting you, Kurogane-san. Tea?" He pointed to another cup of tea that was ready to be served. 

Kurogane glared with his infamous red eyes, "I didn't come here for your stupid tea party!"

Eriol poured tea into his cup, "Now now, Kurogane-san." He sipped his tea, "A cup of tea is best to soothe your rage."

Kurogane slammed the table with his hands, "**I DON'T NEED A F#$ING CUP OF TEA!"**

Eriol just smiled sadistically as he knew everything.

"What's the big idea!" Kurogane smacked the table.

"The big idea?" Eriol asked innocently which contributed to Kurogane's rage greatly.

Kurogane scowled, "Why have you not send me on any missions lately!"

"Your support is not really required." Eriol pointed out.

Kurogane intensified his glare, "Don't give me that crap."

Eriol's look suddenly became serious and the atmosphere became solemn. He gently put his cup of tea down, "Kurogane, you should know the very reason yourself."

"I already knew that!" Kurogane shouted, "I have already been training for this!"

Eriol closed his eyes, "Yes, I am aware of that." He opened his midnight blue eyes that shone through his clear glasses, "But do tell me." He smirked sinisterly as he knew something but wouldn't spill, "What are your thoughts on Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Kurogane was taken back slightly…because he never expected this question.

* * *

Back to Nikko, couple of minutes had passed already ever since the Soukikais and the Setsukais entered the Miasma area. Tsubasa quickly stopped as the pilot quickly sensed that they are at the center of the affected area. Other combat machines stopped too but Tomoyo swore that the horrible blonde was complaining very loudly. 

Kero flied around and checked the views through Tsubasa's eyes. He looked back at Sakura, "Is this the right spot?"

Sakura nodded and answered, "This is the perfect spot." She closed her eyes, concentrating on her powers. Few seconds later, a cherry pink aura enveloped around Sakura's body.

Kero smirked, "Let Operation Land Recovery commence!"

Tsubasa, like the pilot herself, was enveloped in cherry pink aura and began to float above ground higher than before. Moments later, a golden circular line with decorative symbols within appeared below the pink Soukikai.

Tomoyo quickly recognized this magic as the Clow Reed formation but she knew that the symbols were different, _'this must be the Sakura formation…AHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED! I GET TO SEE THE LOVELY SAKURA USE HER CARDS! IF ONLY I HAVE MY CAMERA!'_

Inside Tsubasa, Sakura grabbed the pendant which is key with tiny golden star out of her neck and chanted the spell to release the key, "O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" The pendant spanned in spherical motion until it expanded into a long pink staff with the shining star atop of it. Outside the Soukikai cockpit, Tsubasa caught a mace out of her waist socket and suddenly the mace was covered in a pink sphere. The mace extended into a long staff with the top part magically changed into a large mechanical star.

Tomoyo was in Heaven as she stared at the pink Soukikai with starry eyes but the Setsukais pilots had different reactions. They looked at this magical feat with complete disgust instead of awe. All this magic running through Tsubasa's veins created tremendous stress on the energy generator of the Soukikai. Thus the usage of the ponytail was revealed. It was actually a radiator fin, created to cool down the engine from overheating from this powerful energy.

Inside Tsubasa, Sakura knew which card she had to use. In response to her power, a card flied out of her pocket and floated before her. She opened her eyes and chanted, **"ERASE!"**

Immediately the card came alive as the spirit dressed in the clown outfit in the patterns of blacks and whites immediately came out of the pink Soukikai. The card spirit jumped out of the Soukikai acrobatically and landed gracefully on the dry land, unaffected by the Ghouls' poison. The Erase spirit chuckled softly as she spins her checkered cape in a graceful dance across the land. Its cape was not used for decorations but as a powerful tool. As the mischievous spirit trounced around, her cape instantly absorbed the Miasma as a powerful vacuum cleaner. In few minutes, all the poisonous gases were completely erased and the wasteland along with the cloudy skies was revealed clearly. The spirit bowed as she accomplished her task and vanished into thin air.

Tomoyo gasped in surprise and wished with all her heart that she would record this magical moment. Since the Miasma was erased, the communication systems were back up. Tomoyo sent incoming message to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you really are a miracle worker!"

"…I'm not really that amazing, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously, gasping softly.

Tomoyo, sharp as ever, noticed that Sakura's irregular breathing, "Sakura-chan, is something wrong with you?"

Sakura quickly swayed her head, "No! I'm alright. Just using my cards with the Soukikais really took lot out of me."

Tomoyo glanced at Kero and he nodded in confirmation. She glanced back at Sakura, "Okay, Sakura-chan. Please don't overwork yourself."

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Are you done yet!" The blonde interrupted their conservations rudely, "Some of us have something important to do back at the base."

Tomoyo frowned at the sight of this bossy woman.

"Don't worry, I only need to do few more things." Sakura assured her.

"Good, I can't stand wasting my time with the likes of you guys." The blonde snapped rudely as she closed her communication screen.

Kero twitched, **"THEN DON'T BOTHER STAYING!"**

Sakura sighed, "Kero-chan…" She quickly picked her next card and chanted,

"**WOOD!"**

A spirit came out of the card as a beautiful woman in the leaf green robes made out of vines. As the spirit of Wood, she could create new lives in these lands. With that power, the spirit sent roots that traveled their ways through the dry soil planting seeds.

"**CLOUD!**"

A small girl dressed in a maroon purple jester outfit popped out of Tsubasa with a childish explosion. The Cloud Spirit put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, calling her faithful cloud. The purple cloud came and the spirit jumped on it. She traveled high to the sky and spread clouds all over the lands. Once the task was done, Sakura chose another card.

"**RAIN!"**

Another girl popped out the Soukikai and she looked exactly like Cloud, her twin, but dressed in the same jester outfit of the different color, sky blue. Like Cloud, Rain summoned her faithful cloud that lifted her to the cloudy skies. By using the large amount of clouds created by her twin spirit, the spirit was able to create large showers, providing water for the seeds.

With magic and haste, the seeds provided by Wood, combined with the showers of Rain and the storm clouds of Cloud, grew into beautiful trees with grasses and weeds following behind.

Tomoyo watched this with complete amazement. She stared at the greenery that suddenly grew so fast, replacing what used to be the wasteland. The rain continued pouring, its liquid dripping on the leaves of the trees and sliding off the wet armor of the combat machines. She clasped her hands and her eyes brimmed with shining stars, "Sakura-chan is so amazing!"

The Setsukais pilots had different thoughts. The blonde glared at this magnificent sight, "Freaks…They're freaks!" She said it with horrible hatred.

"Good…animals would come live here again." Sakura was breathing hard as she did tons of strenuous tasks.

"Sakura, don't overwork yourself!" Kero sound concerned, "To spread the magic of the cards on this huge land is really a tiring task. If you cast any more cards without rest, there's high chance that you could get into coma like before!"

"Don't worry, Kero-chan, I'm fine." Sakura reassured her guardian, "I'm done here, so I'll rest soon."

Above the storm clouds, the playful spirit, Rain, was having a blast as she hopped on the large clouds as her playgrounds. With each step she took, a ripple was created on the clouds, causing the rains to pour.

"**CAW!"**

The spirit stopped hopping and quickly glanced toward that loud shriek. Her playful eyes increased in size out of fear.

"**CAWWW!"**

The spirit panicked and quickly ran away on the clouds. She doesn't want to play anymore. She just wants to get out of here.

"**CAWWWWWWWWWW!"**

The poor spirit tripped on the clouds.

"**CAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

The spirit quickly looked up. The pupils in her eyes narrowed.

Sakura suddenly felt pain in her chest. She whispered, "Rain?" The shower had finally stopped and the torn spirit returned back to her card. Sakura looked up, "Something is up there!" She yelled at the communication screens.

Tomoyo gasped, "Nani?"

The blonde scoffed, "What are you talking about? Something is up there? Are you stupid or what!"

"I don't sense anything on the Setsukai sensor." said the brunette.

"My card was attacked." Sakura explained, "Something is definitely up there."

"Your card?" The blonde raised her eye in suspicion, "Whatever. Is this some trickery that you freak planned? Well, it's not funny!"

"It's no trick!" Sakura pleaded back.

Suddenly, the female pilots heard a loud shriek and instantly a fearsome creature came out of the clouds, charging toward its large preys. It was a terrible sight to behold, a giant bird with large black feathery body with four large scale wings. Its beak and claws were made out of steel, made to pierce through strong objects. On the each side of the faces were three blood red eyes that sent chills through living beings. With four wings, the Ghoul could reach the speed of Mach 5. The Ghoul plummeted with insanely speed, its target was the obvious bright colored Soukikai.

Sakura gasped as the Ghoul's claws immediately came within the inches of Tsubasa.

Tomoyo yelled, "**SAKURA!" **Valkyire thrust forward in front of Tsubasa and the flying Ghoul immediately slammed into the white Soukikai and escaped to the clouds. Valkyire collapsed on the ground after the crash. Tomoyo groaned as the computer spoke, "Outer Armor damaged by 10 percent."

"That's the least of my concerns." Tomoyo replied to the computer, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" She sent her message to her friend.

Sakura responded, "Um…Hai….Tomoyo-chan, you protected me…."

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" **The blonde's loud voice damaged everyone's ears.

"I don't know!" The brunette answered, "It's not on the sensor!"

"If a large creature does not appear on the sensor," Tomoyo questioned and the realized, "then that means…"

Kero shouted, **"IT'S THE BIG DOO DOO!"**

A bead of sweat fell on Sakura's a forehead as she asked, "A what?"

"**THE BIG ONE! THE LEADER! THE HOT SHOT! THE BOSS!" **Kero looked down as Sakura just stared at the stuffed animal with great confusion, "The Brain…."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Sakura was amazed.

"………...it takes that long to realize?" Kero questioned sarcastically.

Sakura yelled, "Hey! I'm just slow, alright!"

Kero looked away, "RIGHT." Kero became serious, "Anyhow, Tomoyo-chan! You need to protect Sakura-chan! After using all her energy, she's sitting duck!"

"I'm not sitting duck. I'm fine." Sakura moved her Soukikai but she worn out right away.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you protected me before. So it's my turn." Tomoyo gave her calm smile.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura was touched by her determination. There were beautiful sparkles of tearful joy between the two Soukikais.

Kero broke apart the mushy background, **"EXCUSE ME! WHAT ABOUT THE GHOUL!"**

"Where the hell did it go!" The Setsukais were firing random rounds at the clouds, hoping to strike down the Brain but it was non-effective. The Brain dropped through the clouds again but this time, it was heading toward the Setsukais. Both pilots fired their automatic beam rifles but the Brain was far too intelligent and too fast for it easily avoided their line of fires. The Setsukais pilots shrieked in fear as the monstrous bird charged at them. Normally, people would leave this cruel people alone and let them rot but since Sakura and Tomoyo are not that kind of people. So, unfortunately, the Valkyire flapped her metallic wings and tackled the Brain out of its flight path.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled with determination.

The Brain gave a loud shill and slammed into Valkyire above the storm clouds. Then the creature stabbed the chest area with its piercing claws. The computer gave an alarm, "The Outer Armor had been breached. It's recommended that you retreat."

Tomoyo frowned at the computer screen, "I preferred Inuki instead of you."

"Well excuse me for making the pilot's safety priority number one." The computer complained, "Why don't you try being a computer stuck inside this giant hunk of junk!"

"……………………………………………." Tomoyo had a black shadow over her face, _'This computer talked back to me…!' _ But she realized the dangerous situation, "I have no time chatting with you." Valkyire delivered knee jab on the Brain's chest, causing the creature to back off. The outer part of Valkyire's leg snapped open and a large rod was ejected. The Soukikai caught the rod, making the staff became a beam spear. The white Soukikai thrust forward with her spear in position but the Brain quickly grabbed the spear with its sharp claws.

"Where does it go!" The brunette cried.

"Just fire everywhere!" The blonde made a terrible suggestion.

Both Setsukais fired their weapons randomly at the clouds.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted, "Tomoyo-chan is still out there!"

"She's just a solider! Soldiers were made to die anyway!" The blonde countered.

Kero finally snapped, **"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!"**

Above the clouds, Valkyire and the Brain were duking it out with talons and spear. Tomoyo was gasping, _'this is more difficult than the first mission…it must be because I'm fighting alone.' _The Brain charged again but Tomoyo swung her spear. The bird retreated in time and the white Soukikai rushed forward, about to skewer the Brain in the mouth with her weapon but it was a failure. Suddenly, both fighters were assaulted by random lasers fired by none other the pea-brain Setsukais pilots.

The computer screamed, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT!"**

Tomoyo twitched but tried to remain calm. She smiled gently even though her forehead was twitching, "Computer, please tell me the damage report."

"**YOU WANT THE DAMAGE REPORT!" **The computer yelled as she was crazy, **"HERE'S THE REPORT! THE OUTER ARMOR DEFENSE IS DOWN BY 90 PERCENT! ONE MORE HIT AND WE'LL ALL GO KABOOM!"**

"……………………………………." Tomoyo's vein was twitching but she remained smiling, "Thank you." She silently thought to herself, _'Note to self, asks Presea-san to get a new computer.'_

The Brain shrieked in anger and dropped through the clouds again.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly chased after the Brain with the thrusters inside her white wings.

"It's coming again!" The brunette continued to pull the trigger of her weapon.

"**JUST SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT DOWN!" **The blonde began to panic.

The flying monster avoided the beams with ease and was gaining distance toward the firing machines.

The blonde screamed as the Brain snatched her Setsukai, its claws easily pierced through the metallic armor. The blonde panicked, "**GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" **She fired her weapon again at the Brain's chest. In response, the Brain cawed and crushed the Setsukai tighter within its talons. As the poor Setsukai was being squeezed, the cockpit became tighter each second, the blonde screamed in horror as she kept trying to press the ejection button but it would not work.

The other Setsukai pilot just stood there in fear, her body was rigid as stone. She couldn't shoot because she feared that she would shoot her own ally.

Sakura gasped out of concern, **"I GOTTA SAVE HER!" **She quickly picked another card despite her condition.

Kero grabbed his Mistress's hand, "Don't Sakura! Have you forgotten about your condition! If you cast one more card, you'll overstress yourself and not only that, the generator here will overheat!"

Sakura waved Kero off her hand, "I have to save her! Computer, how many more minutes until the generator completely cools down?"

The computer responded, "Approximately 19 minutes for the radiator fin to cool down the generator."

"See!" Kero pointed out that he was right.

Sakura just ignored her guardian, "Computer! How many percent of the generator is cooled down?"

"60 percent and increasing at steady rate." The computer answered.

"Close enough!" Sakura was determined to save another life.

Kero gaped, "Sakura! You're still planning to do it!"

Ignoring the stuffed animal's pleas, Sakura called upon the name of one of the most powerful cards, **"FIREY!"**

The card exploded into flames as the powerful offensive spirit arose from the burning ashes. It was a woman made of orange flames. She wore a red headband around her wild flaming hair. Delighted to come out of her guise, the fire spirit charged at the Brain and burned the creature with all her powers. The Brain shrieked so loud in pain that living creatures would felt pity for this Ghoul burning in the hottest flame. The Ghoul finally dropped its prey as it tried to escape from the fiery doom.

"I did it." Sakura gasped as the last card completely wiped her energy out, "I save her." With that words lingered in her mouth, Sakura collapsed.

Kero yelled, **"SAKURA!" **He flew down to Sakura and saw that she was unconscious, "This is bad!"

Due to her collapse and loss of energy, the fiery spirit vanished along with the flames that scattered across the Ghoul. Unfortunately for the humans, the Ghoul was still very much alive after the flaming attack. Tsubasa collapsed into kneeling position, making the machine a complete sitting duck for the furious Ghoul.

Kero was panicking, "**AHHHHH! SAKURA YOU CAN'T FAINT RIGHT NOW! AT LEAST KILL IT FIRST AND THEN FAINT LATER!" **Kero caught Sakura's collar and shook her roughly, **"SAKURA! PLEASE WAKE UP! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!"**

The Ghoul cawed and took flight. The mighty creature flapped its wings and suddenly dived toward Tsubasa, planning to use its beak to wipe this naïve girl from this devastated world.

The Valkyire finally appeared in time but just to see the Brain about to kill Sakura. Tomoyo yelled, **"SAKURA!"** She immediately flied forward but she knew she would not make it in time because the damages she received from the Setsukai pilots and the Brain. Despite knowing that, Tomoyo still flied forward, swearing to herself that she would protect Sakura to the very end. She had to save Sakura. The Valkyire pilot kept that repeating to herself. Just as the Ghoul was about to reach Tsubasa, Tomoyo shouted, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **She couldn't make in time and she regretted her weakness, _'what's so good about having magic if I can't use it like Sakura?' _She pleaded, _'I HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA! PLEASE GIVE ME THE POWER TO SAVE SAKURA!'_

"Do you seek power?" A voice spoke inside her head.

Tomoyo gasped and looked around, "Whose there!"

"Can you hear me?"

Tomoyo felt quite nervous but stood firm, "….Hai."

"You wish to help Sakura. You desire power to save her."

"Yes!" Tomoyo pleaded, "I want to save Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly Tomoyo glowed completely white and the kanji of Light flashed on her neck.

"Can you feel it? The power inside you. A power different from anything you've felt before."

Tomoyo whispered, "…I can feel…words are coming to me…"

"That is your magic. Use it well." Tomoyo could felt the voice disappearing from her mind.

Tomoyo shouted, "Wait! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. May I know your name?"

"…I'm Guru Clef, the commander of the Omega Division and the instructor of magic. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daidouji Tomoyo. Didn't you need to save your friend?" The voice completely disappeared from her mind.

Tomoyo knew what she must do. She chanted her very first spell that came to her mind, **"WHITE LANCE!"**

The spear suddenly flashed, revealing a beautiful spear made out of pure snow white energy. Valkyire raised her holy spear high and then threw it! The spear pierced through the sky and the very breathing air itself. It kept falling and falling toward its obvious prey. The Brain was aware of the danger and quickly glanced at the falling lance. At the very last moment, the white lance stabbed through the Brain's mouth and through its very body, the end of the spear was poking throughout the bloody hole at the back of creature's hide. The Ghoul shouted its last cry as it plummeted to its doom. The beast was finally defeated.

* * *

Tomoyo was walking on the pure white floor, glancing around this strange place. Every direction she saw was white. Everything she seen was white. In fact, the entire place was completely white. Tomoyo looked around in confusion, "Where am I?" 

Normally people would go mentally crazy in this bizarre place but not Tomoyo, for she had the nerves of steel. Remaining firm, she walked forward, knowing that standing in one place would not change much. However seconds passed, minutes passed, hours passed and Tomoyo kept walking forward, unsure of which direction she should take.

Then finally a black object came to her sight. It was the only thing of different color in this strange place. Decided to investigate this object, Tomoyo ran forward and gasped as she saw a familiar person sitting on the white ground with a black katana right by him. She whispered, "Kurogane."

The tall man didn't heed to her call and his blood red eyes remained in shadow. He mumbled, "I want to be alone."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise as she heard his words, _'Nani?...Alone?...No person truly wants to be alone.' _She spoke his name, "Kurogane." She didn't want to leave him alone. Why she doesn't want to leave him alone? …for the first time, she couldn't answer it.

"Leave me alone." Kurogane stood up, his face still hidden in shadows, and he walked away.

"Kurogane!" She caught his hand but she gasped as chills were freezing her blood, _'I never felt so cold in my entire life…his hand…it's like frozen Hell!'_

The tall samurai turned around and stared at Tomoyo directly at the eyes.

Tomoyo cringed at the sight of his eyes. Usually, she would stare at his eyes with interest but his eyes…sent fear throughout her body. She couldn't move as his eyes traumatized her greatly.

Kurogane glared, making the entire dimension became pitch black, and "I told you to **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" The next thing shocked Tomoyo the most. Kurogane…Kurogane…had stabbed her. His katana was pierced through her fragile body with the sharp point sticking out of her back and dripping fresh blood. The life in her raven eyes diminished until it became empty.

"**TOMOYO!"**

* * *

Sakura suddenly sat up with her eyes wide opened.She was breathing hard with cold sweating dripping off her slender body. She muttered, "A dream?" She looked around and realized she was in the medical ward. 

"Sakura?" She heard her name called and saw Tomoyo just entered with Kero flying behind.

Sakura blinked in surprise, "Tomoyo-chan? Kero-chan?"

Tomoyo clasped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in happiness. She immediately hugged Sakura, **"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" **She was crying out of joy.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Tomoyo-chan…" She sweat-dropped even more as she was turning pale, "Tomoyo-chan, could you let me go? I really need air!'

Kero smacked Sakura, "Jeeze, brat, you really make me worried!"

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Gomen."

"But you're alright now, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sniffed and let her go, "Say, Sakura-chan, you're sweating. Is something wrong?"

"I just had a dream." Sakura answered.

"A dream? You mean a prophetic dream?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura nodded slightly, "Perhaps."

"Well, spill it already!" Kero demanded.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated hard, "Hmmmmmmmmmm………" She sweat-dropped, "I forgot."

Kero fell down with big slam. He quickly flew up, **"YOU FORGOT IT?"**

Tomoyo laughed, "Don't blame Sakura-chan. She fainted few hours ago, remember?"

Kero sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But Sakura, tried to remember your dream. It could be prophecy."

Sakura nodded, "Hai, I won't forget next time." She pondered, _'But for some strange reason…I felt like I don't want to remember the prophecy…as if I don't want it to happen…I better talked to Eriol-san.'_

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" **Sakura was tackled out of her bed by a bear crushing hug by a familiar cat-girl.

"**HIKARU!" **Umi rushed in and caught Hikaru off Sakura, **"YOU ALMOST KILL HER!" **She pointed to Sakura lying on the ground with dizzy eyes and going HOE!

Hikaru was all teary eyed, "But when I hear Sakura-chan was injured and now that she was alright, I couldn't help it!"

"At least do it in a less harmful way!" Umi shook Hikaru for punishment.

Fuu also came in too, "Welcome back Sakura. Your brother was so worried that he threatened to kick us out if we don't come right away."

Mokona greeted happily on Fuu's head, "Puu!" Then he jumped on Kero.

Kero screamed, "**AHHH!**" He strained under the weight of the giant white rabbit, "**AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE LIGHT AS A CREAMPUFF!"**

"Puu!" Mokona spoke with carefree attitude, he didn't mind because he get to torture the poor stuffed animal.

"Yeah, he forced Nakuru to pilot the Griffin past maximum speed and as the result, the engines broke down." Umi laughed, "And Zazu was having a breakdown since Tsubasa's generator was overloaded and Valkyire's armor was completely ruined and he also had to replace a spear for Tomoyo!"

"Oh…that was my fault," Tomoyo said, "I wonder if I should apologize to him right away?"

"Nah!" Umi smirked evilly, "That brat deserved a punishment anyway. HO! HO! HO!" She laughed snobbishly.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Sakura smiled, "I'm ready to go home."

Few minutes, the doctors "**GLADLY" **let Sakura leave the hospital and made numerous excuses why Sakura should be resting at home.

Umi was walking down the white hallway with the others, "Sure, it's very healthy for Sakura to stay back in her own home." She spoke sarcastically, "The doctors just want us out of here, those jerks!" She noticed that Sakura stopped, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Um…I would like to see someone first." Sakura ran off, "Wait for me at the Griffin!"

"Wait Sakura-chan, I'll go with you!" Tomoyo followed Sakura.

What Sakura wanted to see was the blonde pilot of the Setsukai who was injured during the fight. Sakura went to her room and saw that blonde was being care of by her brunette friend. As she took step into the room, the blonde suddenly glared with intense hatred in her blue eyes. Sakura cringed at her stare, "Um…I came to see…if you're alright."

"**LIAR!" **

Sakura blinked in confusion, "Nani?"

"**I'M CALLING YOU A LIAR!" **The blonde snapped, **"YOU CAME TO SEE ME IF I'M DEAD! HUH! WELL SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOUR FREAKINESS!"**

Sakura cringed even more, "Um no….I'm…just…"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE…YOU WITCH!" **The blonde insulted her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "…witch?"

"**THAT'S RIGHT! A WITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUMMONED THAT MONSTER TO KILL ME! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I SHOULD NEVER TRUST YOU FREAKS! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"**

Sakura's eyes quivered but she remained firm, "….Gomen…I'll leave…"

Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. If she recalled correctly, Sakura save her from that monster! She never felt so furious in her life. Sakura was just an innocent girl with boundless kindness. To be treated like trash just made her snapped. Tomoyo yelled, "How dare you!"

The blonde glared harder, "How dare you use that tone against me, **FREAK!**"

Tomoyo countered, "You may insult me many times as you like but I won't forgive you for insulting Sakura-chan! She saved you from that Ghoul!"

"Ha! I bet she was trying to **KILL ME WITH THAT FIRE DEVIL!**" The blonde yelled furiously.

Tomoyo was about to argue but Sakura stopped her, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes were hidden in sorrowful shadow, "Please Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to cause trouble…please…let's just leave…" A single tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Sakura-chan…." Tomoyo grabbed her hand and led her out of this awful place.

They walked back to the Griffin, being completely repaired and ready to take off for the flight back home.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked in an uncomfortable silence. Tomoyo loathed this silence and knew it was not like Sakura. Tomoyo spoke, "Sakura-chan, remember what you told me?" Sakura looked up to Tomoyo. The raven-haired girl gave her a warm smile, "Everything will be alright, Sakura-chan." She hugged her best friend, "Just remember what you always said and I'll always be here for you."

Sakura couldn't help but smiled slightly, "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan."

"Wait, Kinomoto!"

Sakura glanced toward the noise and saw the brunette, who was gasping for air because she had ran all the way here,

Tomoyo felt protective as she stood in front of Sakura, "What do you want?"

The brunette just bowed.

The Soukikais pilots looked at her in confusion.

"Gomen…and Arigatou." The brunette ran off afterwards. The brunette had come all the way here to apologize and thank. After doing so many cruel deeds, she and her friend had done, it was obvious that they hated the Enlighteneds. But in the end, the simple good words of this girl washed all the hatred between them.

Tomoyo was surprised but smiled, "Do you hear that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's smile became wider than before, "…Hai!" She knew in her very heart that everything did turn out alright.

* * *

Back at the base, Kurogane answered the question right away, "She sucks." SEE! RIGHT AWAY! 

Eriol chuckled, "Really?"

"Don't make me change my opinion. She sucks and that's that. She's just another weakling that's not even worth my time." Kurogane closed and crossed his arms.

"Even though, it was Miss Tomoyo's very first time piloting the Soukikai in a rather dangerous mission?" Eriol asked gently.

Kurogane raised his blood red eye, "Her first time?"

"That's right, Kurogane-san." Eriol smirked with his glasses glinted, "Miss Tomoyo was able to pilot the Soukikai quickly without any stimulation practices at all. Her skills are extraordinary and her grades at the training camp were top notch. Surely, you wouldn't really say that she sucks."

Kurogane opened his eyes and frowned, "….I guess…she is better than any other lousy female pilots here."

Eriol smiled, "Excellent!" He stamped something on the paper, "Now that I hear your honest delightful opinion on Daidouji Tomoyo. She would now be promoted from trainee to front pilot."

Kurogane blinked and stood up abruptly, **"WHAT THE F#K!"**

"And…" Eriol smirked, "You will now be reserve pilot."

Kurogane's eyes widened in shock and anger. He punched the table, **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"**

Eriol's face became serious, "You refuse to go against my orders?..." His eyes and voice held a threatening look and tone.

Kurogane immediately became silent and then stormed off out of the room but kicked the door down roughly.

Eriol sighed, "I'm going to have to get another door." He smirked widely as he turned on the computer next to him. The screen was showing the Valkyire throwing her powerful spear that killed the Brain, "She made an excellent addition to the division. This year will be an interesting one."

Kurogane smacked the wall with his clenched fist out of anger. His blood red eyes were full of intense rage as he gritted his teeth so hard that it would become dust. He intensified his rage, **"THAT BITCH!"**

**TBC**

Hikaru: Tomoyo-chan is so cool! She was able to defeat the Brain with her own power combined with Sakura-chan's help! I hope I'll be closer friends with her. However, as we were hanging out together, apparently Tomoyo's mother wanted Tomoyo to visit home! What could her mother possibly want? Could it be something really big? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…What do you think, Mokona!

Mokona: PUU!

Hikaru: I guess you don't know too!

**Next Operation: The Strict Mother**

Hikaru gasped: **THIS JUST IN! TOMOYO IS GOING TO GET A BODYGUARD!**

Whew! This is my longest chapter yet! I'm sorry if the action part is rushed or short! If I write more actions, THIS CHAPTER WILL INSANELY LONG! And I apologize for the lack of Kuro/Tomo interaction in this chapter! Once again, I apologize for lack of grammar and lack of big fancy words! English is definitely not my first language. Sorry, I didn't really have any beta reader. Sniff. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Chapter 4: Clef.

**THANK YOU ALL! UNTIL NEXT TIME WHICH I PROMISED A FASTER UPDATE! AFTER ALLTHE NEXT CHAPTER IS GUARANTTEED TO HAVE MORE KURO/TOMO INTERACTIONS! **I bet you know who's the bodyguard!


	6. Operation 05:: The Strict Mother

**GOMEN! This chapter has few Kuro/Tomo interactions. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GUARANTTED TO HAVE MORE! THAT'S A PROMISE I WILL KEEP! SORRY EVERYONE! Now response to the reviewers!**

**Silver soulless: **Maybe or maybe not. Perhaps these two girls are just random people we seen walking down the streets or in the schools in Card Captor Sakura or one of the city people in Tsubasa Chronicles. I just make them up but maybe they are. They just came to my mind. And as for the bodyguard, you'll see.

**Ice illuser: **Don't apologize. As you can see…I have lot of impatient reviewers. Well your wish had come true. I had update soon!

**Windflight: **Syaoran will come soon….I hope………..I really hope……….**I DON'T KNOW I WRITE LONG! HE WILL COME OR OTHERWISE IT WOULDN'T BE TSUBASA FANFICTION WITHOUT HIM!**

**Midnightfirestar: **Lol they are scary, huh? And I can see that you're very demanding…**HERE'S MORE!**

**Asga: **Ha! Ha! Ha! They do hate each other but they will love each other. I just find hate/love relationships cute!

**Dust-in: **Sorry for updating late on the previous chapter. And I must agree with you. Kuro/Fai coupling is so wrong. Sorry if there's not much Kuro/Tomo moments but to make you happy, I add little Fai/Chi moments.

**xXredEMPTionXx: **I love your new chapter and I'm glad that you update fast! Sorry if I didn't add enough Kuro/Tomo interactions but there will be more in the next chapter. Sigh, episode length is so hard to write.

**Arika-chan: **….what a nice lovely warmhearted threat….I think…That's okay about the email. Anyhow, I'll update fast from now on.

**Anna Gray: **Wow! I send you **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREETINGS** from all your favorite characters! You're not cruel, rude, or selfish and plus I had updated now.

Disclaimer: It would be weird for a guy like me to own these characters. That's why these characters rightfully belonged to this awesome team of four women, **CLAMP!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**:Operation 05: The Strict Mother**

"O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. **RELEASE! **O wind, become a chain of admonition. Windy!"

"Use the card, Fly, and run away for the time bein'!"

"**FLY!"**

"It seems Shadow has gathered the shadows of all the students in school. That's impossible for Sakura to face this many opponents!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO IT!" **Hikaru shouted with passion and concern for the young heroine displayed on the television screen.

"**CHIII!" **Chi was also concerned for the heroine who was against numerous odds. Both naïve girls had their eyes glued to the TV screen.

"**PUU!" **Mokona bounced happily as it enjoyed the magical action in this TV show.

Inside the Omega Inn, the girls had gathered in the living room, watching Tomoyo's videos of her childhood past with Sakura.

Umi looked at the TV with her eye raised as if it was indeed a weird thing, "….that was…um….unique…I can't really believe Sakura did all this."

"Yes, the action scenes were interesting and the plotline was addicting." Fuu complimented, "And I practically like their costume designs."

Umi sweat-dropped and pointed out, "That's the very thing that made this entire movie weird!"

"Hoooeee! I can't believe Tomoyo-chan actually brought those videos." Sakura looked away and blushed, "I'm so embarrassed."

"**LOOK! LOOK AT THAT! DO YOU SEE ME!" **Kero pointed to himself on the TV screen, "I am so cool! I'm **A STAR!" **Then a giant plastic bowl smacked him to the wall.

Umi had thrown the snack bowl at Kero, "Shut up! You're distracting the movie!"

"Sakura-chan is so beautiful and kawaii." Tomoyo was watching the movie too with her hands clasped in pure joy and her eyes were all teary with stars in it, **"BACK THEN SAKURA-CHAN IS SO KAWAII WITH MY DESIGNS! EVEN WHEN SHE'S OLDER, SHE'S STILL KAWAII!" **She had pink mushy sparkly background behind her. She was in her own fantasy world, "Now that Sakura have to save the world again, I should prepare new designs for our brave beautiful heroine!"

A shadow and a bead of sweat fell upon Umi's head, "….You have one **STRANGE **hobby."

"Does anyone want more popcorn?" Yuzuriha brought in a fresh batch of microwave popcorn.

"O Wind, become a chain of admonition. Windy! Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" The heroine chanted on the TV.

"**YAYYYYYYYYYYY! CARD CAPTOR SAKURA SAVE THE DAY!" **Hikaru exclaimed.

"**CHI!" **Chi shouted happily.

"**PUU!" **Mokona joined their cheers.

"You did it! You're truly the Card Captor Sakura!"

Kero immediately flew up and looked at himself, **"DID YOU SEE THAT! DO YOU SEE HOW AWESOME I SAID IT! I'M SO SUPER COOL!"**

Then he was suddenly whacked by a popcorn bowl that sent Kero slamming to the wall and tumbling on the floor.

Umi, once again, had thrown a giant plastic bowl, **"YOU'RE BLOCKING THE TV!"**

Kero twitched and rose from his early grave, **"HOW DARE YOU SHOW DISRESPECT? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M THE POWERFUL MYTHICAL GUARDIAN!" **He was suddenly swallowed by Yuzuriha's gray husky, Inuki.

Sakura gaped in shock with her eyes big as softballs.

Inuki began to chew on it because the powerful mythical guardian is his favorite chew toy.

"**ACK! KERO-CHAN!" **Sakura cried.

Yuzuriha shouted, "Inuki! Bad dog! Release that toy right now!"

Inuki whimpered as his joy was taken away. He opened his canine mouth and spat out the drool-covered stuffed animal.

Kero was gasping for air, "I'm alive!" He praised the Lord and then he glared at the large dog, "You ate me!" He kicked Inuki's nose.

Inuki winced and then growled with his sharp fangs showing. Numerous beads of sweat of fear crawled through Kero's head and the mythical beast hid behind Sakura, "Um…Nice doggie?"

"Puu! Puu!" Mokona laughed in his own language.

Kero bad eyed the white manju, "**IT'S NOT FUNNY!"**

"King of Thunder, I demand thee!" A young boy in a forest green Chinese robe said an incantation.

"Tomoyo-san?" Fuu asked, "Who is that boy?"

"That boy," Tomoyo answered, "is Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran Li?" Umi questioned, "What's a Chinese guy doing in Japan?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Well…he's Sakura-chan's rival."

"**A RIVAL!" **Hikaru gasped dramatically.

"A rival!" Chi pointed to Umi.

Umi twitched, "Its **UMI! NOT RIVAL!"**

Chi finally understood, "Ohhhhhh." She pointed to Umi again, **"UMI! NOT RIVAL!"**

Umi twitched even more, "I swear. Fai teaches Chi to piss me off."

"**OH CHI! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" **Tomoyo was hugging Chi tightly.

Umi rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically, "You and your obsession with naïve girls." She questioned, "Say, whatever happened to Li afterwards?"

Sakura answered, "Syaoran-kun helped me capture all the cards," She smiled warmly, "He became a very precious friend."

Tomoyo smiled too as she remembered the fond memories she shared with Sakura and Syaoran, especially the fond memories when she recorded their best moments.

"A very precious friend, eh?" Umi smirked as she moved her hand to her chin, "Could it be a crush?" She gave Sakura a thumb-up.

Sakura's cheeks instantly became beet red, **"HOEEEE? **It's not a crush! Syaoran-kun and I are just friends!"

"RIGHT." Umi smirked wickedly.

"Are you talking about that brat?" Touya spoke with annoyance as he walked in the inn.

Sakura pouted, "Syaroan-kun is not a brat!"

"Once a brat, always a brat." Touya retorted.

His little sister frowned as her evil brother insulted her best friend. She couldn't come up with a comeback but instead she came up with an evil plan. She put her hands around her mouth and yelled, **"NAKURU-SAN!"**

Touya cringed once he heard that name.

Sakura smirked evilly as she was about to do a terrible crime. She shouted, **"TOUYA-NICHAN IS BACK!"**

Touya glared at his sister, "What are you doing, Kaijou!"

"Nothing harmful, my dear sweet honorable brother." Sakura smiled innocently with her forehead vein twitching at being called as monster.

Without warning, there was a loud bang as the door slammed open, revealing the very woman that Touya feared, **NAKURU!**

"**TOUYA-KUN!" **Nakuru greeted with big toothy smile as she waved hurriedly.

Touya became rigid as stone, paralyzed with horror, _'Something! Something is coming! Something strange is coming!'_

Nakuru hug-tackled poor Touya, "Touya-kun! Now that you're back, let's go out on a date!"

Touya's right eye was quivering out of disgust. He pushed Nakuru off him gently, "Look, I don't have time to play with you. I….er….have work to do!"

Nakuru didn't listen to him as usual, "I was thinking that we can go to the movies or an amusement park…" She was blabbering to herself that gave Touya the chance to escape. She realized that the tall man was gone and yelled, "Touya-kun! Wait for me!" She took immediate chase after her play-toy…AH I MEAN TOUYA.

"Have fun, ni-chan!" Sakura waved bye to her brother.

"Nice, I couldn't have done it better myself." Umi complimented.

Fuu sweat-dropped, "But don't you think that's a bit cruel?"

"Quiet! Another episode is starting!" Yuzuriha munched on her popcorn for she was another big fan of magical girl shows.

As the TV screen was about to display their fan favorite heroine, it was abruptly replaced by the sounds of audience cheering and the announcer yelling, "**LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"**

The girls blinked…………..blinked again………..blinked for the third time.

"A cool, a fighting show!" Kero watched with amazement.

Zazu just came out his room with Ascot and a remote control in his hand and collapsed on the empty sofa, "It's my turn to watch TV."

Suddenly everything became black and Zazu was the only person in here. The teenage boy sweat-dropped as he had a horrible feeling that a horrible murder is going to happen. Zazu quivered, "…um guys?" He turned around and saw a terrifying sight, an angry raven-haired woman with glowing fiery blue eyes and her hair floating with demonic aura around her. Then, the screen became black with **POW, CRASH, BONK **shown. Few minutes later, Zazu was lying on the living room floor with spinning eyes and stars revolving around his face with a very large noticeable bump on the top of it.

Ascot knelled before him, **"ZAZU!"**

"I'm seeing stars!" Zazu laughed insanely as he was having a mental breakdown.

Tomoyo smiled, "Zazu-chan is being such a nice gentleman for allowing us to finish our movies." Smoke was coming from her clenched fist.

A giant bead of sweat rolled down everyone's heads.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" The heroine shouted the sealing incarnation.

"**YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! CARD CAPTOR SAKURA DID IT AGAIN!" **Hikaru raised her arm in triumph.

"**CHI!"**

"**PUU!"**

Both careless creatures clapped their hands together.

Hikaru grinned, "Card Captor Sakura is so cool! I wonder if I get to meet the cool heroine!"

"…………………………………." Umi looked at Hikaru as she was an idiot, **"ARE YOU THAT DENSE!" **She gave Hikaru noggins in the head.

Fuu chuckled, "You can't blame Hikaru for her naivety."

"I'm in Heaven." Tomoyo sighed in content, "Once I record more movies of the brave adventures of Sakura-chan. Then I'll be completely satisfied with my life."

"What a load of crap." A rude voice interrupted the raven-haired girl's happy thoughts.

'_Crap?' _Tomoyo turned around just to see the familiar blood red eyes glaring directly at her, _'Kurogane.'_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Umi pointed to the tall man accursedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Kurogane glared at the blue-haired girl as she was a moron for not realizing the obvious answer, "Bitch."

Umi's forehead vein was popping and she snapped, **"NANI!" **Fuu and Hikaru quickly restrained her, "Say that again and I'll give you a beating of a lifetime! I dare you to say that again!"

"Give me a beating?" Kurogane smirked, "SURE…When Hell became frozen."

Umi's forehead vein was very close to exploding, "**I'LL JUST USE MY WATER MAGIC AND FREEZE HELL AND THEN I'LL GIVE YOU BEATING OF A LIFETIME!"**

Fuu sweat-dropped, "I don't think that's really possible."

"**GIVE ME SUPPORT HERE, FUU!" **Umi shouted at her friend.

However Kurogane was not paying attention to their obnoxious bickering but rather keeping up on his blood red glare at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped as Kurogane's red eyes were drilling holes through her, _'Does he hate me?... Does he hate all beginners or something?'_

"What the hell is this?" Kurogane looked at the TV with disgust.

"It's Card Captor Sakura!" Hikaru shouted, "It's one of the coolest magical girl shows!"

Umi commented softly that Hikaru wouldn't hear, "I preferred Magic Knights Rayearth, you know."

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm a big fan of X." said Yuzuriha and Inuki barked in agreement.

"It's still load of crap." Kurogane glared, "Everything is lousy, even the heroine is lousy"

Tomoyo twitched because she felt insulted that her movies with Sakura-chan in it were not fully appreciated. A bead of sweat fell on Sakura's head as she had never seen this side of her best friend. Tomoyo walked up to him and smiled gently, "Well, if someone think its lousy then that person must be lousy himself."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Tomoyo, "What do you call me!"

"I thought it was really obvious…Kurogane-kun?" Tomoyo smirked.

Kurogane intensified his glare and snapped, "I'm not going to take this crap from you anymore!" All the anger toward this girl inside him finally erupted, **"YOU STUPID BITCH!"**

Tomoyo just smiled with steel calmness, "Is that supposed to be a comeback?" The patience in her voice just contributed to Kurogane's soaring rage.

"**YOU BITCH!" **Kurogane finally snapped and lost control of his temper, **"YOU'RE F$KING BASTARD WITH STUPID FASHION SENSE!"**

Sakura gasped in shock. She knew very well that her best friend could ignore insults or send insults back. Tomoyo was a graceful person and took no heed to taunts but to insult her fashion sense, the very fashion sense that created her beloved Sakura's Card Captor costumes, was the **FINAL STRAW**.

Tomoyo raised her right hand and slapped Kurogane on the face cheek. The sound of gentle skin beating rough skin echoed through the inn. She slapped him so hard, the others could see a large red hand imprint on the samurai's cheek. Kurogane's blood red eyes increased in shock but quickly narrowed in newfound rage. Tomoyo looked back at his eyes directly with her onyx eyes full of calm rage.

Losing control of his awaken temper, Kurogane raised his clenched fist toward Tomoyo.

The others gasped in surprise because the tall samurai would dare hit a woman.

The samurai's clenched fist moved and instantly came within few inches away from the raven-haired girl's face.

Sakura yelled, **"TOMOYO!"**

There was a loud smack echoed through everyone's ears, making the people inside the living room gaped in utter shock. However, the shock did not come from Kurogane punched Tomoyo…but rather it came from a small crater on the wall behind the raven-haired girl was created from the immense strength of the black samurai. Kurogane had completely missed the target but it was on purpose, "I don't hit women," he withdrew his fist from the crater and walked away, "I will get my revenge one way or another." He left the living room.

Even after the black samurai had left, the raven-haired girl still had a deadly rage in her look with an aura that was sure to cause shivers.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked nervously.

"……………….Oh…I must have snapped." Tomoyo said with the familiar gentle look in her onyx eyes.

Sakura blinked in confusion but smiled anyway. She embraced her best friend, "Tomoyo-chan, I was so worried."

Tomoyo gave her a calming smile, "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to make you concerned."

Kero's right eye was twitching, _'One moment, Tomoyo was really scary and then in another moment, she was back to normal already! **I WONDER IF SHE'S REALLY A NUTCASE!** '_

Tomoyo's hands were caught by Umi whose eyes were all shining stars, "Tomoyo, I have now looked up to you!" Her eyes were immediately replaced by burning fire, "You really show that bastard!"

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Arigatou Umi," she pondered, "But why does Kurogane want revenge on me?" Kurogane's words were printed to her mind.

"Ah who cares about that bastard's motive," Umi shrugged, showing that she doesn't give a care about him, "He's probably still sore after that insult you gave him. Lazy buffoon, **HA!**" Umi laughed.

"Hmm, Kurogane does not seem like the type of person to want revenge because of words," Fuu suggested, "There's must be something more behind his motive."

"I might know why." Yuzuriha offered an explanation, "I just heard that Tomoyo just got promoted to front pilot."

"**WOW! YOU BECAME THE FRONT PILOT!" **Hikaru shouted in surprise.

"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gave her brightest smile.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan, Hikaru-chan," said Tomoyo, "I didn't think my skills are that indeed good." Stars replaced Tomoyo's eyes, "**IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO LOVELY SAKURA-CHAN'S BEAUTIFUL MAGIC!"**

Sakura sweat-dropped while rubbing her face cheek with her finger, "Tomoyo-chan."

"Don't say that, Tomoyo, if Eriol promoted you right away," Fuu pointed out, "You must be really special."

"SPECIAL HUH?" Umi spoke sarcastically but moved her hand to her chin as she discovered something important, "Maybe that sadistic man taken liking to you."

"Nonsense," Tomoyo swayed her head, "There's no connection between us…" she thought, _'Though Eriol-san is a really handsome gentleman.'_

"But!" Yuzuriha caught their attentions, "At the same time as Tomoyo got promoted, Kurogane got demoted to reserve pilot."

"Demoted?" Hikaru asked naively while in her cat form.

Fuu patted Hikaru softly, "I'll tell you later."

"So what?" Umi complained, "He deserved to be demoted anyway since he's a lazy buffoon. He's just being a sorry loser and being even more pathetic by taking it out on Tomoyo."

"You shouldn't say that, Umi." The blue-haired girl heard an older voice.

"**PRESEA!" **Hikaru smiled as she rushed to hug her in her cat form.

"Good to see you, Hikaru," Presea smiled but her face became serious, "Umi, I can understand your hatred. His personality is…hard to understand. But, know this, that man took pride in his strength and his rank. To be demoted probably make him felt weak, thus he's very angry now…but…Eriol…"

"Eriol?" Yuzuriha urged her on.

Presea smiled and waved her hands, "Never mind. You don't really need to know." She couldn't tell them…She couldn't, _'Eriol…did have a very good reason for Kurogane to be demoted…a dark reason.'_

Tomoyo was silent as she absorbed Presea's words and wondered, _'Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him.' _She shook her clenched fist, _'But …**HE DARE INSULT THE KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN'S COSTUMES!'**_

"Tomoyo-chan! You're bleeding!" Sakura pointed to Tomoyo's face cheek which showed a tiny fresh scar across her beautiful face, dripping red blood.

"Really?" Tomoyo touched her scar and saw her smeared red fingers. So it wasn't a complete miss. Kurogane's punch was so powerful that the wind was able to cut through human skin. Tomoyo frowned softly, _'Kurogane is really strong like Presea-san said…Kurogane, I felt there's more to him than just his strength and eyes.'_

Sakura panicked, "Tomoyo-chan, you should get that wound checked!"

Tomoyo just smiled to reassure Sakura's fears, "I'll be alright, Sakura-chan. I didn't quite notice the pain."

"But still!" Sakura argued.

"………….." Tomoyo's smile widened, "Sakura-chan, it moved me that you care so much for me. I'll go see the medic for you."

"Arigatou." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand, "I show you where it is."

Sakura led Tomoyo to a simple medical room stationed outside the small inn. It was not fancy as the medical ward of the Tokyo Gauken Academy but it was still a place for pilots to heal. Sakura moved the sliding door, "Cladina-san!"

The very first thing that came to Tomoyo's view was the skimpy outfit, a very very skimpy nurse outfit. And the one who wore it was a tan-skinned woman with voluptuous build with pink luscious lips and shocking bubble gum pink fluffy hair tied up in small ponytail. Her body was really shown through her tiny outfit with extremely short skirt and her jacket's zipper loosed, showing part of her large breasts. The first thought that came to Tomoyo's mind was, _'A ganguro girl?'_

The dark nurse was painting her fingernails pink until someone called her name. The nurse looked up and smiled dopey with spinning flowers in the background, **"SAKURA!" **She grabbed the naïve girl and embraced her face to her chest tightly, "It's been, like, totally a long time since I seen you!"

"Cladina-san…I seen you yesterday." Sakura was turning pale.

"Yeah, but, like, that's still a long time!" Cladina hugged Sakura even more.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Umm…Cladina?" She pointed to Sakura whose face was now turning blue.

Cladina didn't listen to the raven-haired girl's words. Instead she let Sakura go and stared at Tomoyo directly, "Now who is this, like, beautiful gal? But of course, I'm like, more beautiful and had, like, booty to shake."

"That's Tomoyo-chan, my best friend." Sakura was panting for air, "She's injured. Could you help her, Cladina-san?"

"Well of course; after all, I'm, like, totally a nurse." Cladina pointed to Tomoyo's scar, "And that, like, nasty injury is really obvious." She planted a big kiss directly on the wound and immediately, the scar disappeared.

Tomoyo touched her face, "The injury is gone."

"Well duh, my power is healing power." Cladina winked, "Now that's like totally awesome, don't you think?"

Tomoyo giggled, "I must agree."

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou, Cladina-san!" she talked to Tomoyo, "She's really a nice person. She can be strange but she's really cool."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "There's so many interesting members in this division."

Yuzuriha entered the medical building, "There you are, Tomoyo!"

"Yuzuriha-san?" Tomoyo questioned, "Do you need anything?"

"Presea forgot to give you a letter for you." Yuzuriha handed Tomoyo a white envelope.

Tomoyo accepted the letter, "Arigatou, Yuzuriha-san." She opened the envelope and read the letter. Her eyes widened in recognition of the sender of the letter. Her gentle smile became a serious look as she read each line. She closed the letter and sighed.

Sakura was aware of Tomoyo's change of expression, "Tomoyo-chan, what is it?" She asked concernedly.

"Nothing to worry about," Tomoyo smiled, "My mother requested me to visit her this weekend."

"But we're not really allowed to leave the Academy premises." Yuzuriha pointed out.

"That's why I'm going to see Eriol." Tomoyo replied as she headed for Eriol's office.

* * *

Inside one of the spacious bedrooms, the blonde wizard was laughing hysterically as he pointed to a large hand print on the rude samurai's cheek. 

Kurogane gritted his teeth and roared, **"SHUT UP!"**

"Daidouji must have quite a slap, Kuro-poo." Fai chuckled.

"**I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" **Kurogane held his clenched fist threateningly, **"AND I TOLD YOU TO QUIT THE NAME CALLING!"**

"Wahhhhh!" Fai feigned a fake whimpered look, "Kuro-kun is so cruel to me!"

"**YOU SICK BASTARD!" **Kurogane yelled with blank angry eyes and his forehead vein twitching. He stormed off afterwards.

"But you really must be a cruel person," Fai smirked sadistically, "Otherwise you wouldn't have that on your face."

Kurogane twitched and frowned with his eyes throwing daggers at Fai.

The wizard just continued on, "You couldn't really control your temper," Fai taunted, "Kuro-bozu needs to learn self control!" He said it with a heart at the end of the sentence.

"**I DON'T NEED SELF-CONTROL!" **Kurogane walked up to his closet and opened it roughly with a loud bam.

"Oh that's right," Fai smirked knowingly, "You're just not very good with girls."

"…………………………………" The tall samurai paused but in few moments, he went back to the closet and grabbed couple of his clothes ……..which is all black.

"Awwwwww, isn't that cute, Kuro-chan is shy around women!" Fai swooned.

Kurogane's vein twitched again but he restrained his temper and ignored him.

"Hmm, at this rate, you will never get a girlfriend." Fai laughed.

Kurogane turned around and hollered, **"WHO WANTS A GIRLFRIEND!"**

"You don't want a girlfriend? Could it be?" Fai gasped, "Oh Kuro-koi, you love me!" He said it in such lovey dovey tone with pink sparkling background with bright roses all over.

Immediately, a sharp dagger stabbed Fai's forehead, the force sent Fai to fell on the floor. The blade had easily penetrated through the poor wizard's fragile skull and embedded deep within the fleshy cranium. Blood were pouring through Fai's deathly pale face and formed into a bloody pool gathered below his fallen head.

Kurogane, who had thrown that dagger, was stunned at what he has done, _'He's dead! No way, I thought for sure that idiot would avoid that!' _he called out, "Hoi?"

The sadistic wizard didn't respond. The blood from the stab wound continued dripping, making the pool bigger. His pale skin was paler than before as it lost the warmth of life. His eyes were blank, showing no obvious signs of life.

Kurogane panicked, **_'OH HOLY SHIT, HE'S DEAD!'_**

Suddenly the door to the men's bedroom slid opened revealing Chi, "Fai, Chi's back!"

Fai instantly sat up and greeted happily, "Welcome back, Chi!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Kurogane screamed in horror with huge white eyes and his jawbone completely dropped.

Chi blinked in confusion of reality, "There's a dagger stuck in Fai's head and Fai is bleeding."

"Oh, that's just a fake dagger." Fai threw the plastic dagger off his head, showing no cut wound at all, "And the blood is just strawberry syrup." He used the napkin to wipe off the syrup.

A stress mark appeared on the back of Kurogane's head as he silently thought to himself, _'He's alive? **THAT GODDAMN SON OF BITCH! **He's just made himself number one on my kill list.'_

"Do you enjoy the movie, Chi?" Fai asked softly.

Chi nodded in response, "Chi like the movies very much. Chi thinks heroine is really cool."

"Really?" Fai smiled with gentleness expressed in his eyes, "Cooler than me?"

Chi blinked at this question and pondered hard. She finally answered, "Heroine is cool, Chi knows that. But Fai is special. Chi thinks Fai is the best!" Chi smiled naively.

Fai gave her a warm smile, "Arigatou Chi, you are special too." He gave a chaste kiss on Chi's white forehead.

Kurogane stared at the display of their relationship with disgust but at the same time, he couldn't help but felt little jealous of them…**ONLY A LITTLE! **Kurogane dumped his clothes in his black gym bag and put the strap around his broad shoulder. He picked his faithful katana with the hilt's model of a silver dragon.

"Where are you going, Kuro-san?" Fai questioned the samurai.

He replied right away, "My job."

"Since when do you have a job?"

"Since now." Kurogane left his bed room.

* * *

Next to the Omega classroom, Tomoyo was in discussion with Eriol in his office. 

"It is against military regulations to allow students to visit their relatives unless it's an emergency reasons or holidays." Eriol explained one of the rules established in the Tokyo Gauken Military Academy.

Tomoyo looked down out of disappointment. "I see. Thank you for your trouble." Her tone held disappointment but there was hint of hidden satisfaction of not having to leave.

"But…since it was a request of someone from "above." The school will make an expectation for this." Eriol offered.

There was a different meaning of "above." The above represented the upper class people. The rich people who donated their money to the military but never offer their lives to fight the evil Ghouls. While the lower class people lived on the face of the polluted Earth and youth registered in military academy fighting the evil monsters, the upper class people were living in hidden paradise where they held power and influence on these poor people of the rotten Earth.

Tomoyo said, "Arigatou Eriol. I should be leaving now. I must pack up for the journey home."

Eriol smiled, "Have a safe journey."

"Arigatou and bye." Tomoyo walked out of his office and sighed since she must follow the request of her loving mother, her strict mother.

In few days, she said her byes to her newfound friends and old friend. She woke up extremely early in the Saturday morning when others were still sleeping to prepare for her long ride back home. She opened the inn door and breathed in the fresh morning air. She muttered, "It felt like today will be a beautiful day again." She pulled her luggage out of the Tokyo Academy premises and saw a taxi waiting for her. She recognized the driver, "You're the driver who drove me here."

The taxi racer driver just opened the door and let her in. She smiled, "I trust you would get me there speedily."

The taxi driver just grunted in response. As soon he went to his driver's seat, he pulled the handle down and the taxi car had already reached its maximum speed. Driving past slow cars and skidding on corners and making sharp turns, surely these things would lead to accidents but the driver was an expert racer and Tomoyo trusted him with her life. In record time, the taxi had reached the train station. Tomoyo climbed out of the taxi and saw a familiar tall woman who was obviously waiting for her. The tall woman was dark skinned and had tall slender body with short black hair. Tomoyo smiled, "Souma." Her most trusted bodyguard.

"Welcome back, Tomoyo-sama." Souma bowed in greetings, "Please allow me to take your luggage." She grabbed Tomoyo's luggage.

"You're the one who send my mother's letter, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked because Souma was the only one who knew that Tomoyo was a student of the Tokyo Gauken Military Academy. If Tomoyo's mother knew, she would panic and would highly demand her daughter to be taken away from that dangerous place.

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama. I made sure that your mother did not know about your school." Souma puts the luggage in the trunk of a black sleek fancy car.

"Arigatou, Souma." Tomoyo thanked her, "For keeping this a secret from my mother."

"I serve to obey your wishes and your life, Tomoyo-sama." Souma opened the door to let her mistress in, "I wish I could go with you, so that I would protect you with my utmost life."

"I know that, Souma, and I really appreciated your loyalty and kindness," Tomoyo explained, "But I do not wish to lure unwanted attraction toward my true identity."

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama."

It was a long ride but time flied fast as Tomoyo told her female bodyguard the stories of her adventures in Tokyo Gauken Academy.

"I'm happy that you're reunited with your childhood friend, Tomoyo-sama." Said Souma, "But this man…he had hurt Tomoyo-sama. I would not forgive him and teach him a lesson."

Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "It's quite alright, Souma. It's partly due to my fault."

Souma glanced at the front view, "Tomoyo-sama, we have reached out destination, the Silver Port." She drove into the biggest and the busiest port of Japan. It provided many long-distance transportations in many variations to all over the world except the populated Ghouls' areas. There was a reason for why it is called "Silver port." The Silver Port was established in each nation and it was the only port to provide transportation to the "Above."

Souma drove the car through many confusing freeways that lead to different ports. She quickly found the one she was searching for and stopped in front of very large steel doors that stood in front of a hanger. The guard at the entrance booth asked, "ID?"

Souma gave her ID and the guard scanned the ID through the computer screen. The guard gave the ID back to Souma, "You're clear to go." The steel door suddenly snapped split in half, revealing the hidden entrance to the special hangar that contained a large futuristic transport carrier with powerful hover engines. She parked the car into the large hanger of the carrier. Souma looked at Tomoyo, "We'll soon leave in few minutes. Would Tomoyo-sama like to stay in the ship?"

Tomoyo replied, "That would be nice."

In few minutes, the roof of the hanger split opened and the carrier began to lift toward the sky. Tomoyo was watching out through the window, gazing upon the people doing their businesses in the Silver Port. She could see that people below were staring at the very plane she was on because these people knew what destination this plane goes to and desire that destination. She walked down the hallway of the plane until she sighted a tall man with black katana. Tomoyo blinked, "Kurogane?" She rubbed her eyes just to see the tall man gone. Tomoyo sweat-dropped and sighed, _'I must have missed the Omega Division so much that I'm seeing illusions.'_

"Tomoyo-sama, is something troubling in your mind?" Souma asked.

Tomoyo swayed her head, "There's nothing wrong." She looked back through the window.

The plane rose through the dark clouds and the view was immediately brightened by the golden sun and the azure blue skies. Floating in the skies are not only clouds and birds, but a large beautiful city powered by the best advanced technology of mankind. The city was huge and full of many tall buildings with modern designs and decorative neon signs. Cars were flying and rich people were walking down the streets, talking on their cell phones, busy with their companies and riches. As the plane flied over the city, Tomoyo could see that main square filled with many shops of famous brands and extremely large screen TV displaying commercial and news. It was the "Golden City," the caste in the sky where people of high statuses lived.

"Home Sweet Home." Tomoyo sighed but not of content but little sadness.

Once the plane landed on its port, Souma drove the car out and headed toward their respective destination. Tomoyo glanced through the car window, staring at beautifully designed buildings or famous brand of clothes, _'This would look extremely cute on Sakura-chan.'_

"We're here, Tomoyo-sama." Souma stopped in front of the tall building paned with stainless windows. Tomoyo recognized the building as her mother's work building, the "Daidouji Headquarters."

On the top floor of the office building was a fairly large office with book shelves and numerous armchairs and sofa. In the back of the office was a large glass desk with glass walls that viewed over the Golden City. A mid-age woman with short neatly combed brown hair was sitting on the desk, signing official documents. The phone next to her started ringing and she puts on the speaker, "What is it?"

"Ms. Daidouji, your daughter is here." Said the speaker.

"Tomoyo?" The woman named Sonomi asked, "Send her in."

"Hai." The secretary hung up.

Tomoyo entered the office and bowed gracefully in her presence, "It's good to see you mother."

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi stood up from her desk and hugged her daughter, "I was so worried about you." She let Tomoyo go and gave her space.

"Mother, as you can see I'm fine."

"Yes, but I couldn't help but be concerned when you want to go to school below instead of here." Sonomi asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go to school here? It's much safer here than that monster-infested places you been too."

"Mother," Tomoyo explained, "I want to see what's their life was like. I wanted to see what it is like to be normal. Plus, my going there brought good publicity to this company."

Sonomi frowned but Tomoyo's face was serious. The mother couldn't argue against her firm determination. She frowned, "What you said was true…but that does not stop a mother from worrying about her precious gem. Therefore, you will get a bodyguard." She proposed.

Tomoyo gasped and countered, "Mother, I do not need a bodyguard. It will cause unwanted attention in my school."

"I'm aware of that," Sonomi argued back, "That's why this bodyguard is special."

"How is this bodyguard any different from Souma or others?" Tomoyo asked.

"This bodyguard is a high school student." Sonomi answered, "It's the perfect disguise that allows him to protect you and not let your classmates know."

"Wait a minute, mother? He?" Tomoyo questioned with tone of suspicion, "You hired a male bodyguard?" She mused, _'I thought wrong…I don't really think this is a good day.'_

Sonomi turned on the speaker, "Bring in the bodyguard, secretary."

The secretary responded, "Hai."

The wooden door opened and Tomoyo could hear the loud footsteps of the bodyguard that her mother hired. The raven-haired girl turned around and her eyes increased in shock and recognition as her onyx eyes came in contact with the blood red eyes that belonged to none other than the spiked hair samurai.

The tall samurai was shocked too, **"YOU!"**

Tomoyo gasped, _'Kurogane?'_

**TBC**

* * *

Presea: Finally, it's my turn. I didn't appear much in this chapter or didn't appear at all in the last chapter! **I SHOULD TORTUE THE AUTHOR! HO! HO! HO! **Moving on. The prideful warrior. The beautiful pilot. The black samurai. The pop singer. Lies and deception occurred. Two people had clashed but yet in harmony. 

**Next Operation: The White Lie**

Presea: Kurogane, if you dare hurt Tomoyo, **I WILL PUNISH YOU! HO! HO! HO!**

This is shorter than the last chapter. **SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISE YOU MORE KURO/TOMO INTERACTIONS! IF I ADD MORE TO THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL BE WAY TOO LONG! SO DEFINITLY MORE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! THAT'S A PROMISE I WILL KEEP! **And the usual apologies for my grammar.

Chapter 5: Cladina, Souma

**THERE WILL BE A FAST UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS!**


	7. Operation 06:: The White Lie

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!**

**GOMEN TIMES INFINITY! I'M SO SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE! GOMEN! I ONLY HAVE THREE REASONS! TRIP TO JAPAN, WRITER'S BLOCK, AND MOVING TO COLLEGE! **Don't worry, everyone, this story is still alive! And as I promised, **MORE KURO/TOMO INTERACTIONS! NOW RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS!**

**Akira-chan: **YAY! Congratulations of being the first one to review! HERE'S THE CONRGRATULATIONS FROM ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! I would like to talk to you on MSN but I don't talk much like Lantis. HA! Plus I don't even have MSN but anyhow, Umi/Fai, well they are cute especially their arguments but we'll see. I LIKE CHI! SHE'S SO CUTE!

**Silver soulless: **Lol, Kurogane had a temper problem but I think it make him cool. LOL! Sorry if I make OOC especially Tomoyo. I'm glad you love the Fai/Chi moments. Expect more next chapter!

**Ice illuser**: I'm glad you like my former fast update but this time, it's very slow update. I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE COMPLIMENT FROM A REVIEWER LIKE YOU! I'M SO SORRY TO THE WORLD! People tend to call me Ritsu from Fruit Basket because I keep apologizing, sniff.

**Windflight: **Big shock, huh? Why don't you find out by reading this chapter! As promised, this chapter had lot of Kuro/Tomo interactions!

**Asga: **I'm very happy that you love the comedy between Fai and Kuro. They really make such funny pair! Glad you like the Fai/Chi moments. Their romance is much harder than Kuro/Tomo romance because it's so hard to mix sadistic person with naïve person lol!

**Dust-in: **I'm glad you love the chapter! Hope you love this one too! During those months of not updating, I was dead as the disease called Writer's Block has taken over my brain and destroyed my life. Glad you like the comedy and about Trigun, really? I never saw it before though I had seen the characters so many times in the Anime Expo. Glad you love the Fai/Chi moment and about that multi-chapter story, maybe but I just love Kuro/Tomo more! LOL!

**Midnightfirestar: **Impatient as always, huh? Well here's the new chapter to satisfy your heart! They are scary, huh? In my house, women can be scary. I think I got influenced by them.

**Anna Gray: **Keep wanting more, huh? Well that's just the appetizers, I have not serve the MAIN COURSE YET and oh save your stomach for a cute tiny little dessert I planned. Anyhow here's your SEVENTHS! ENJOY IT!

**Mysticdawn5: **Sorry about the late update and it's true. English is not my first and I tried my best to learn it because I LOVE WRITING STORIES except the nasty writer's block. And yes, I was cursed with the Writer's block. The horrors. I can't explain the horrors. I'm very happy that you love this fanfic and hope you continue to support it.

**Ayuka-chan: **Really? Caldina, huh? I have the VERY FIRST VERSION of Magic Knights Rayearth. The big bulky one that cost 14 dollars. Yeah, that's one and I noticed lot of spelling mistakes. So sorry, I spelled it wrong! Thanks for telling me! And lol we do all love Presea and Mokona!

**Zoro: **My last reviewer. I gave all my thanks to you. It was your last review that mentioned love-hate relationship. It was the very thing that destroyed my writer's block. I thanked you with all my heart. Thanks for reading this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: As usual, you know I don't own CLAMP characters. So blah blah. Oh yeah, I forgot to add one more. I do not own a song that will be posted here. This song belonged to Maaya Sakamoto since she's the new voice actress of Tomoyo in Tsubasa Chronicle anime! YAY FOR HER!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!

**:Operation 06: The White Lie**

'_Kurogane?' _The raven haired girl gasped as she saw the tall samurai who was stunned to see her.

The rude samurai pointed his finger to Tomoyo, **"YOU'RE…"**

Tomoyo gasped to herself, _'Oh no, Kurogane is going to spill my secret!' _She yelled, **"SOUMA!" **She rarely shouted her most loyal bodyguard's name unless in case of emergencies.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and white smoke quickly covered the entire office, obscuring everyone's views.

In emergency, this call for the **GREAT NINJA MASTER SOUMA!**

Kurogane roared, **"WHAT THE HELL!" **Suddenly, he was dragged by a powerful person.

Sonomi was coughing on the smoke, "What is going on!" She demanded an explanation.

"It's alright, mother." The smoke receded and Tomoyo was standing beside the opened window, allowing the smoke escaped, "Souma just told me that there was a malfunction in the air conditioner."

"Oh… that explains it," Sonomi questioned, "Where is Souma and Kurogane, your new bodyguard."

"Kurogane? An interesting name." Tomoyo said as she heard his name for the first time, "Souma is giving Kurogane a tour around the building."

"Ah, that's very nice of Souma." Sonomi sat on her revolving chair, "I trust you have no objections about your new bodyguard."

"Of course mother, no objections, really." Tomoyo lied.

"By the way, since you had come back, your manager Tereda would like to meet with you." said Sonomi, "I told him that you would see him tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, mother." Tomoyo bowed in grace.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sonomi picked it up, "Yes? …Yes…Alright…I'll be there." She sighed, "I'm sorry Tomoyo, I wish I could spend more quality time with you but something came up."

"I understand, mother. I should take my leave." Tomoyo quickly left the office and closed the door. She sighed out of relief, "That was too close."

Meanwhile on the top of the Daidouji Headquarters, two warriors were standing on the opposite sides facing each other with the strong gusts blowing their hair. The samurai narrowed his red eyes, "What's the big idea of taking me here!"

"You were about to spill Tomoyo-sama's secret." Souma frowned.

"Her secret?" Kurogane was sharp, "So her rich mother doesn't know that bitch went to the military school."

Souma gasped, "How dare you call Tomoyo-sama a female dog?" She went into fighting stance of ninjutsu, "You're that man who hurts Tomoyo-sama!"

"A female ninja?" Kurogane smirked, "I don't hit women but I never back down from a challenge." Kurogane unsheathed his katana.

"If you lose, you would quit and leave Tomoyo-sama alone!" Souma was determined to protect her mistress.

"Whatever, let's just get this started." He does not even care.

Souma gritted her teeth and suddenly threw numerous hidden daggers in her arsenal toward Kurogane. The ninja samurai countered by blocking each dagger with his katana with ease. Kurogane just smirked, "Is that all?" He jumped on his foot, increasing the speed of the sudden charge. A loud clang occurred as Souma pulled out her hidden kodachi and clashed with Kurogane's katana.

With higher psychical power, Kurogane had the edge over Souma, "Couldn't do your best on those clothes?" He taunted as he pointed out Souma's suit.

Souma glared, "Don't underestimate me." She opened her mouth and spat out small needles.

'_Poison?' _Kurogane moved his head and avoided the poison needles. However that action allowed Souma the chance to unleash a sneak attack. Souma stepped forward, her nodachi high above Kurogane and positioned for downward slash. Kurogane reacted quickly by leaping backward. By using the impact of his leap, he jumped forward and charged toward the unexpected Souma with his katana in thrust.

"**STOPPPPPPPPPPPP!" **

Both ninjas stopped and glanced toward the source of noise. Tomoyo was standing on the doorway to the rooftop.

"Tomoyo-sama!" Souma quickly kneeled for forgiveness, "Forgive me."

Kurogane just sheathed his katana and crossed his arms, furious at Tomoyo for interrupting his match, "So…" He smirked, "You're one of the Upper class people."

"Yes, I am." Tomoyo answered, "I hope you keep this a secret."

"A secret, huh?" Kurogane smirked wickedly, "The one that you didn't tell your mother about your school? Or perhaps the one about you're the pilot."

Tomoyo frowned slightly but remained strong with her calmness, "….If you can, please keep this secret from my mother. I would not burden her with false worries."

"Why shouldn't I?" The ninja samurai was playing with Tomoyo.

Souma gritted her teeth, **"WHY YOU! **Show respect to Tomoyo-sama or I will cut your tongue and feed it to the dogs."

"Souma, please," Tomoyo closed her eyes, "restrain your unnecessary threats." Tomoyo opened her eyes, revealing her chilling onyx eyes.

Kurogane was slightly surprised as Tomoyo's eyes were showing strong patience and will but he returned to normal, "Hmph, I should have known. Your bitchy behavior makes you far above us. I wonder how the others would react when they find about this white lie."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes slightly, "I do not care if you spill my secret to Sakura-chan and the others. I know they would accept me for who I am." She narrowed her eyes more, showing her will is sharp as a sword, "But I could not accept you as my bodyguard. Your behavior is intolerable." She closed her piercing eyes again and turned her back to him, "Therefore, I have to ask you to leave. Do not worry. I'll make sure you're paid full service."

Kurogane just glared with his infamous red eyes. He never seen this side of Tomoyo before but then he didn't really know her that much. However this side of the girl expressed strong will. So strong, it excited the samurai's blood. "If I refuse?" He smirked as he continued to play with her, not wanting to back down from this fight.

Tomoyo gasped slightly and turned around to face him, she prepared for verbal combat, "Then would you prefer if I told my mother about your rude behavior and you would leave without any payments?"

"Go ahead but I don't think my client would fire me." Kurogane boasted.

"Why not?" Tomoyo questioned seriously.

"Because there isn't another high school bodyguard like me," Kurogane pointed out, "The odd of your parent searching for another one is nil since many brats like you are busy in the military or spoiling themselves rotten."

A cold sweat dripped down Tomoyo's face as she knew that Kurogane was right. She knew her mother is really determined to get a bodyguard for her. Her mother understood her daughter's interests and hired a secret bodyguard that would go to the same high school as her. The odd of finding a bodyguard in these conditions was extremely low. Tomoyo knew that she had lost this battle. She frowned, "…very well." She admitted her loss and yelled, "Souma, I'm leaving." She walked away.

Souma bowed, "Hai! I'll prepare the car!" She followed Tomoyo to the door but before she leaves, she glared one last time at Kurogane, "If you dare hurt Tomoyo-sama, I would never forgive you." She finally left.

A bead of sweat appeared on Kurogane's forehead, "Jeeze, I have to get involved with these women?" Kurogane's eyebrow rose in little disgust.

* * *

Couple of minutes later, Kurogane was in awe, "This…" He shouted, **"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!"**

At the skirts of the advanced floating city, stood a magnificent mansion surrounded by lush gardens. It was numerous stories tall and adorned with many replicates of famous statues.

"That's just one of them." Tomoyo walked through the front gate.

"**THERE'S MORE!" **Kurogane was stunned.

"Don't be so surprised." Said Tomoyo, "Honestly, you should have expected that since you do know my true identity." She smiled sadistically, "After all, aren't you my bodyguard?"

Kurogane's right eye twitched out of annoyance, "Shut up!"

Once they entered the vast mansion, they were immediately bombarded by greetings from the Daidouji maids, "Welcome back, Tomoyo-sama!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Arigatou. It's good to be back."

Kurogane paid no attention to the maids but rather focused on the spacious inside of the mansion. He couldn't help but stared around the place in awe.

Tomoyo noticed his shock, _'This must be his first time in a place like this. He is like a child with his first toy.' _She giggled.

Kurogane glanced at her with annoyance, "Nani?"

"Oh nothing," Tomoyo smirked, "I was just thinking that there's more in you than just a lazy buffoon."

Kurogane's forehead vein throbbed at the mention of that insult.

Tomoyo just laughed quietly in response as she headed up the carpeted stairs.

Despite the large differences between them, somehow in a small way, they made a certain bond that would bloom into more.

Kurogane followed her, still pouting after that indirect insult, "Don't call me a lazy buffoon, bitch." He snapped.

"If you don't like to be called rude names," Tomoyo suggested, "How about stop calling others rude names and call them by their proper names."

Kurogane scoffed, "I call them whatever I want."

"Then you're just going to have to get used to lazy buffoon." Tomoyo countered with trickster's smile.

Kurogane's vein just twitched even more in response and he scowled, "Do you want me to spread the truth of that white lie you created?"

"I honestly didn't care if you tell the Omega Division the truth." Tomoyo said, "Like I said before, I know they would still accept me as their friend."

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about your mother." The swordsman's voice sounded like a threat.

The girl suddenly became silent.

Kurogane smirked, "Press your button, huh?"

She was quiet for few moments until looked back, "I appreciate that you would not tell my mother. I do not want to cause any unnecessary troubles for her when she's already troubled enough with her work."

"Then don't boss me around, bitch!"

"You're rebellious type, aren't you?" Tomoyo pointed out, "Well I wouldn't be bossy if you had polite manners," Tomoyo retorted, "If you're going to be my bodyguard, I suggest you should have better behavior than that very rude act you displayed. Your attitude scared others especially Sakura-chan."

Kurogane questioned rudely, "**HOW! **I didn't even speak to that dumb ditzy girl."

"You're scaring Sakura-chan anyway if you kept acting like that. I don't like others who treated kawaii Sakura-chan rudely." Tomoyo's eyes became starry as she clasped her hands and remembered the adorable events of her best friend.

Kurogane just looked at the raven-haired girl with disgust as shadow hung over him. He cursed under his breath.

"I heard that." Tomoyo replied, "And I'm proud of it." She giggled with a dash of wickedness.

'_This bitch…she kept annoying me every chance she get!' _The ninja glared.

Tomoyo stopped in the front of a large grandiose door, "This is my room and your room is on the other side of the mansion." She was about to enter her room but Kurogane was still standing in front of her door, "What is it?"

"I find it stupid," He crossed his arms, "That I have to be separate from you."

"Oh, I thought you would be thrilled that you wouldn't spend most of your time with evil old me." Tomoyo said.

"Hmph, as much as I love to leave you right now," Kurogane's tone became serious, "I'm still your bodyguard."

"Even if you're my bodyguard, didn't you know it's not polite to intrude a girl's room?"

"Since when did I ever give a shit about politeness?"

Tomoyo's eyes glinted, "So you're going to sleep in my room? Oh mine."

"……………………………………………………" Kurogane couldn't believe that she actually said that, **"I'M NOT PLANNING ON DOING THAT!"**

"Oh what were you thinking?" Tomoyo asked innocently and walked into her room, "To think such dirty thoughts, you must be a pervert." She closed the door.

"………………………………………………………" Kurogane twitched again, **"THAT BITCH!"**

Tomoyo sighed out of complete relief. Many things that occurred that day had become a large burden placed upon her shoulders but to top off all things would have to be under the protection of her new high school bodyguard none other than Kurogane. _'I came back home and I'm already in a mess. How troublesome. Well nothing beats a hot steaming bath.' _

Couple of minutes later, she was basking in a steaming warm tub, washing all the stress away. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the water, _'It's so nice to be home…but it would be better if Sakura-chan and the others are with me.' _She opened her eyes and stared at the plated ceiling, _'I wonder what Kurogane is doing right now?' _Her eyes widened in realization as she raised her head above the water, _'What on earth am I doing? Thinking about that ill-mannered man? Well…there is something about him that make interesting…His blood red eyes…such beautiful eyes…almost beautiful as Sakura-chan's pure eyes. Come to think of it, there's another beautiful eyes. Eriol-san's eyes.' _She giggled to herself, "I should get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Tomoyo-sama, fresh towels and your night gown are prepared." Tomoyo saw the mid-age maid came in the bathroom with her items, "I'm so sorry that I took so long but there was a man outside your room.

The girl wrapped herself with a towel, "Outside my room? You mean Kurogane, the one with red eyes?"

"Yes. Do you know him, Tomoyo-sama?" The maid asked.

"He's a bodyguard of mine. I apologize in advance if he bothers you in any way." Tomoyo answered.

"It's alright, Tomoyo-sama." The maid waved her hand to assure it was fine, "He just frightened me a little, demanding my business with you. I'll take my leave. Farewell." The maid bowed and left the room.

"He demanded to know the maid's business with me?" Tomoyo blinked in astonishment, _'I never really expect that. Perhaps…Kurogane might not be such a bad bodyguard after all…but…' _She sighed, _'knowing him, he might have threatened the poor maid.' _Suddenly, Tomoyo heard a high-pitched scream and the panicked footsteps as someone was running away in fear. The raven-haired girl sweat-dropped, _'I thought so.'_

Tomoyo wore her night gown and lied on her royal king-sized bed. She grabbed a doll from her bedside table, "Good night, Sakura-chan." The doll was actually a chibi version of her best friend in a Card Captor costume. She put the doll aside and slumbered into a peaceful sleep, thinking happily about the next day.

Few hours passed by already through the dark night as the floating city with lights glowing brightly with the moon and the stars above the blue clouds. The girl was sleeping peacefully as a baby but it didn't last.

"**TOMOYO!"**

'_Sakura-chan?' _Tomoyo saw Sakura calling her name with tears coming out of her amber eyes. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't hear her words and burst into hysterical cry as she collapsed on her knees.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo reached out but gasped as she looked at her arm, all bloodied up, "I'm bleeding?" She looked down and saw a silver katana stabbed deep within her chest, "Someone kill me…..who….?" Her eyes followed the katana held by large hand attached to a muscular arm. Her onyx eyes slowly looked up and she saw...

The wooden decorated ceiling above her bed. Tomoyo blinked in confusion and rubbed her eyes. She slowly sat up on her bed and muttered, "A nightmare?...Sakura-chan was crying…and I was killed……Who on Earth would kill me?" She slid off the bed, _'I can't go back to sleep…I'll just go get a glass of water.' _She walked to the door, _'I remember that Kero said that dreams could be prophetic…Could that mean…I'm going to be killed soon? …I must not tell Sakura-chan or mother this dream or they will be very concerned.' _She slowly opened her door and walked through. Before she walked any further, she halted as she saw a shadow figure sitting right outside of her room.

'_Kurogane?' _She instantly recognized the figure.

Kurogane had been outside Tomoyo's room the entire time. The black ninja just sat there with his back resting on the wall, his katana hanged over his shoulder, and his right leg crouched up while his other leg extended out on the carpet floor. From the look of his expression on his face and closed eyes, Tomoyo could tell that he was sleeping.

She was surprised, _'He been here the whole time!' _After absorbing the shock, she smiled warmly, _'He's not such a bad person after all.' _She knelled next to him and looked upon her bodyguard's face, _'He had such a gentle expression. The others would never see him like this.' _She laughed quietly until she gasped, _'This is a rare moment!' _She stood up quietly and went back to her room.

Few moments later, Tomoyo came out of her room with an infamous tool in her hand, her camcorder, _'I must definitely record this. After all, this is really a rare scene!'_ She zoom her camcorder to get a better picture of the ninja.

"What?" Tomoyo heard a deep voice dripped with complete annoyance.

Tomoyo moved her camcorder away from the ninja, "You're awake?"

"Ever since you open the damn door the first time in the middle of the freaking night," said Kurogane, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Recording you," Tomoyo replied as it was obvious, "You're really cute when you're sleeping."

Kurogane snapped, "**DON'T CALL A MAN CUTE!"**

"Hmm, you're not a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Tomoyo sat beside him.

"I was trained to wake at the slightest noise." Kurogane replied and pondered why in hell that he's talking to the most annoying girl in the middle of the night, "Why are you up so late?"

"…………I just had a nightmare. That's all." She answered.

"That's it? And you can't go back to sleep?" Kurogane said as the girl was a weakling.

"Don't underestimate dreams. They can be influencing." Tomoyo countered.

"It's just a dream. They don't control your life. You control it yourself."

"Yes, that's true but dreams do have hidden meanings including nightmares."

"Hmph, that's just full of crap."

Tomoyo looked at him, "Don't you have nightmares too?"

"Yeah but I don't let them ruin my life. Just conquer them and keep going forward. That's all you need to do." Kurogane boasted.

"That seemed like a nice idea." She yawned.

"It's the only way, moron." Kurogane said annoyingly until he felt something soft on his shoulder, "Huh?" He looked toward the source and saw Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He raised his eyes in confusion, "Um….Hey?...Wake on….You're not supposed to sleep on me! **WAKE UP, BITCH!" **But the girl was in a deep slumber and Kurogane was forced to give up, _'Ah damnit…Who cares, I'll just push her off and say it's her fault.' _He looked at Tomoyo's peaceful face and somehow, he felt a warm feeling. A feeling that he couldn't expresses in words. A feeling that he never felt before, _'What is this feeling?...Oh whatever…'_

* * *

The next morning had arrived and the servants were preparing around the mansion. Souma was walking down the hallway to greet Tomoyo until she sighted something very shocking. In front of Tomoyo's room, the raven-haired girl and the tall ninja were sleeping right next to each other. Tomoyo's head resting on his shoulder and Kurogane's head resting on her head. It was such a sight for all fans who read this of course but Souma had a different opinion. She screamed loud, **REALLY LOUD.**

Kurogane woke up quickly and yelled, "**WHAT THE HELL! JEEZE, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" **He stared directly at Souma's angry clear eyes, "Oh, it's you."

Tomoyo was aroused awoke by Kurogane's outburst, "What time is it?" She looked up, "Souma?"

Souma quickly grabbed Tomoyo away from the floor, **"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER! YOU SICK PERVERT!" **She glared directly at Kurogane while a bead of sweat appeared on Tomoyo's forehead.

Kurogane just glared back, "Hmph, like if I actually want to touch her."

"**SO YOU DID TOUCH HER! YOU DISHONORABLE PERSON!" **Souma gave the mark that branded him a horrible person!

Tomoyo's bead of sweat just became bigger, "Souma, please, we didn't do what exactly you're thinking."

Souma clasped her mistress's hands, "Tomoyo-sama, that terrible person must have forced you to lie. I will avenge your scared loss. **I WILL DESTROY HIM!" **

Kurogane retorted, **"BRING IT ON!"**

Tomoyo just sighed and entered her room. By the time she came out all dressed up for breakfast, an explosion occurred inside the mansion and heavy black smoke was coming out of the windows.

Tomoyo sweat-drop again at the dining table when Kurogane and Souma were sending glares of deaths at each other, "Please, isn't destroying part of the mansion enough!"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-sama," Souma apologized, "I do not know my own strength."

"Sure you do." Kurogane crossed his arms, "You're just weaker than I am."

Souma slammed the table in response, "Dare to say that again?"

"Oh bother." Tomoyo swayed her head and the doorbell rang in cue, "Oh good, Tereda is here." She stood up and went to get the door.

"Tereda?" Kurogane raised his left eye in curiosity.

"You didn't know?" Souma scoffed, "You're a terrible bodyguard."

Kurogane's forehead vein twitched, "You are definitely on my "TO KILL" list right under that annoying blonde." He left the table to find the raven-haired girl.

Souma stared at the man who just left the dining room, _'There's something about him …that I don't trust.' _

Kurogane walked into the entrance hallway, his eyes landed on Tomoyo who talking to a red-haired man standing on the porch.

The red-haired was dressed in a business suit and had the face of the mid-twenties with hazel eyes. He had short combed hair with small spikes defying gravity.

"Who the hell is he?" Kurogane asked as he rudely interrupted their conservations.

Tomoyo cleared her throat, "This is Tereda-senpai, a friend of mine," She looked at Terada and pointed at Kurogane, "This is my bodyguard. His name is no importance. And ignore his rude behavior."

"**HEY!" **Kurogane snapped.

"Should we be going, Tereda-senpai?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, the director should be really happy to see you." Tereda smiled.

"Huh?" Kurogane was confused, "Where are we going? A tea party?"

"Of course not, that's tomorrow morning." Tomoyo giggled.

Kurogane gaped and yelled, **"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! HELL NO I'M GOING TO A BORING TEA PARTY!"**

"Just kidding." Tomoyo laughed.

Kurogane just glared with red piercing eyes and smoke coming out of his ears.

"We're just going to my job." Tomoyo answered.

"A job?" Kurogane questioned, "A high school spoiled rich girl like you?"

"Oh yes," Tomoyo answered, "You can't never have enough money."

Kurogane just stared in complete silence of disgust. This girl he knew had insane amount of money and probably one of the richest companies of the World today and she's complaining about not having enough money? Kurogane asked, "You're joking right?"

"Of course I am. I just said that to record your priceless stunning expression." Tomoyo smirked as she held an unnoticed camera in her hand while Tereda sweat-dropped.

Kurogane's forehead vein once again twitched.

"I find it rather interesting to record your … "comical" expressions." Tomoyo smiled with hint of devilish side.

Kurogane's forehead vein was now throbbing.

Tomoyo put her arm around Tereda's broad arm, "Let's go, Tereda-senpai, I don't want to be late." She left tauntingly.

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" A volcano just erupted inside the rich men's city if that is really possible but it was just an annoyed swordsman who was venting his anger in curses out to the poor world with innocent ears.

Suddenly he was smacked by a gigantic shuriken courtesy of the certain female bodyguard of the mistress. But that wouldn't keep him down since after all, he's one of the strongest Soukikai pilots. Kurogane easily threw it off him and sent one last death glare at the second woman he hated so much. The first one was really obvious. _'Damn that bitch! Of all possible jobs, why do I even bother taking this damn job? Sure it pays well but it's not worth all this crap with her!' _As Kurogane thought about her, he remembered the fact that this girl was now the frontline pilot while he was demoted to reserve pilot. The idea of it just made him really furious. He was a really powerful pilot and never failed to kill a single monster with his katana single handedly.

'_What was that bastard thinking!' _Kurogane expressed his anger toward that certain sadistic man left in Tokyo, _'Hmph, this is all her goddamn fault. I should have told the entire world about her status.' _ But even if he did, he knew very well that Tomoyo wouldn't care because she had faith in her friends. Kurogane closed his eyes with his eyebrow twitching. Friends. How he loathed that word. Sure friends could be wonderful companions but such emotions always brought annoyances to his life. He knew very well that happy dopey emotions would cause troubles in the battlefield. Take Sakura for an example, she could have been a great magical fighter if she didn't need to protect her "precious" friends all the time. He was strong, incrediblely strong but this girl just took it away from him. His rank and his pride.

Kurogane smirked, _'I could tell everyone here about her "special" power.' _He realized what he was thinking. The idea really did sound tempting to the revenge-obsessed swordsman but…he knew very well about the consequences of people knowing about the "Enlighteneds." Everyone in the Omega Division knew very well the feelings of hatred from others and it was all because of fear of the tiny differences of regular humans and the Enlighteneds. The ninja thought of all these things in his mind as he walked up to his transportation. He glanced at the car window where he saw Tomoyo's youthful face. No one should deserve so much hatred from others. Kurogane just shrugged and silently decided hatred from him was enough for her anyway.

* * *

At least the limo ride was not a complete annoyance. Kurogane just sat in his seat, staring at the magnificent views of the modern rich buildings passing by. He wasn't really paying attention to the conservation between Tomoyo and Tereda. All he knew that they were talking about her busy schedule.

"Wouldn't it save time, if you just take school here? No one is going to hate you." Tereda suggested as he looked at the timetable.

Tomoyo moved her head sideways, "No, I like the school on Earth. I had lot of fun there."

"Alright, whatever you want." Tereda sighed disappointedly.

"You should have come visit it." Tomoyo smiled, "It's a very nice place."

"Where the hell are we going!" Kurogane interrupted rudely.

Tomoyo sighed, "Kurogane? Manners?"

Kurogane just rolled his eyes as if he doesn't care, "What kind of job are you doing? A prostitute?"

Tomoyo smiled knowingly with her eyes closed, "You'll see."

The car stopped in front of the large building. They walked out of the car and went to the entrance. Kurogane looked up and questioned, "What is this place?"

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Tomoyo entered the building, followed by Tereda and soon Kurogane afterward.

As soon as the ninja entered the building, he looked around and analyzed it, "This seemed like a studio."

A female clerk rushed up to Tomoyo, "Daidouji-san, welcome back!" She bowed.

"It's good to be back." Tomoyo replied.

"The director has been waiting for you and I also prepare your favorite drink and make it sure that it served to you accordingly." Said the clerk.

"Thank you." Tomoyo bowed slightly, "Tereda-san, please tell the director I'll be ready soon. Kurogane……..stay."

Kurogane glared at Tomoyo, "Why should I do that? I'm supposed to watch over you."

"Oh, so you're going to watch me change and enjoy the view like the pervert you are?" Tomoyo asked cunningly.

"**I'M NOT A PEVERT!" **Kurogane snapped.

"Then don't follow me." Tomoyo left down the hallway.

Kurogane grumbled, "Damn bitch."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you hate Miss Daidouji." Tereda pointed out.

"Oh jeeze, isn't so obvious." Kurogane spoke sarcastically.

Tereda commented, "Really? I never thought of her as the type to make enemies."

"Then you're looking at the first one." Kurogane sounded pissed.

Tereda looked at the bodyguard suspiciously, "Whatever she did to make you hate her, I'm sure she didn't really mean it. Miss Daidouji is a good person." Tereda walked away to find the studio room.

"Not in my watch, she isn't. Most likely a bitchy thief." Kurogane mumbled under his breath.

"Whose a bitchy thief?" Kurogane heard a beautiful voice filled with the melodies of classic music.

The black-haired ninja turned his head in annoyance and was about to yell her off but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't even say anything. How can he when he saw the most beautiful girl in the world? In his blood red eyes was a girl with beautiful aqua-colored dress over her slender body. Her face was of an angel with her divine sleek black hair that outshine the rarest gem and gentle onyx eyes that would make coal look like diamonds. Kurogane just gaped, "Uh….." For some reason, this girl looked extremely familiar. He swore that he saw her on some CD.

"No answer?" The girl laughed, "That's alright. You must be new."

"Uh…." Again, the ninja couldn't answer as his tongue was tied to his own katana.

"Oh I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself." The girl bowed gracefully, "I'm Koumi Kimura."

Suddenly that name just clinked in his mind and he found his voice, "You're **THAT KOUMI KIMURA? **The famous pop singer?"

"You heard my songs?" The girl asked.

"Um….not really….I just heard of you from someone….." Kurogane cringed, _'That woman is really a banshee._' He was talking about a certain blue-haired girl that yelling about the greatness of the special singer.

"Oh." Koumi sounded disappointed.

"Umm…" Kurogane doesn't want to make her sad, "But I was planning to!"

Koumi's sad expression turned into a grin and strangely, she burst into laughter. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter but she couldn't hold it anymore and laughed hysterically.

Kurogane was confused, "Huh? What's so funny!"

"You!" Koumi pointed at Kurogane and she held her stomach.

"Nani!" Kurogane doesn't like to be laughed at.

"Seriously, Kurogane. You didn't recognize me?" Koumi wiped off the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Kurogane blinked in confusion until he finally realized why the singer looked so familiar, "**THE BITCH!"**

"I have a name and it's Tomoyo." Tomoyo calmed her laughter, "I couldn't believe that you did not recognize me and your face was priceless."

Kurogane crossed his arms and scowled, "**SHUT UP!" **He was furious. He couldn't believe that he was tricked by different appearances. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to deceive him. Above all else, he couldn't believe that she was actually that pathetic singer that all the girls were whining about.

Tomoyo's laughter resided, "Gomen, Kurogane. I couldn't resist, that's all."

"Hmph, I find it hard to believe that you're that pathetic wanna-be musician singer." Kurogane looked away.

"Oh really? Who was staring with flies going in and out of his mouth?" Tomoyo questioned innocently.

Kurogane gave her the death glare with his deadly blood red eyes.

"I'm going ahead. The director is waiting for me." Tomoyo headed for the stage room.

Kurogane rolled his eyes with great disgust as he followed the superstar, "Waiting for what? For you to be in some lame music video with outrageous pink special effects?"

It turns out …..**HE WAS RIGHT!**

Tomoyo alias Koumi was singing her heart out on a huge pink colored stage decorated with ridiculously cute stars and popular symbols.

"**_If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,_**

**_with that, it would all probably come to an end right now."_**

"_**What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-**_

_**even those were left undone."**_

Backup dancers adorned in numerous colored costumes were following their decided steps to the upbeat of the music.

"_**Even though I should want to wish**_

_**for you to find happiness,**_

_**I can't, I'm too immature.**_

_**I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing."**_

Kurogane was massaging his head while groaning because the bright happy giddy colors were giving him headaches. He preferred a much cooler and eviler colors instead, _'How can people stand this crap! No wonder I didn't listen to her stupid lovey dovey songs. …………………I did not just said that………………………ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

"**_Sayonara._**

_**I love you**_

_**more than anyone else.**_

**_Even more deeply than the sky."_**

"**_Don't cry._**

_**We'll meet again, right?**_

_**But not being able to see you**_

**_is something that only I know about."_**

The director and the crew man were moving their feet or fingers as they listened to Koumi's song. The cameramen were swinging the colored lights to bring more colorful effects to her music video.

"**_This fate that we've chosen..._**

**_someday you too will understand its true meaning."_**

"**_The treasure of memories that we've made_**

**_will always live on deep inside my heart."_**

"**_I thought it was a beautiful thing,_**

_**the word called hope.**_

_**In an almost painful embrace,**_

**_I'm looking up at you."_**

Kurogane just moaned louder and decided to leave the room now since the song had entered the instrumental part. He was about to leave until something suspicious just caught his eye. He averted his full sight toward the stage as he noticed one of the male dancers was obviously trying to get closer to the singer. But nobody noticed since they were blinded by the colorful music. The male dancer winked toward a man dressed in uniform that Kurogane recognized as the director's assistant. The ninja narrowed his eyes, _'They're up to something.'_

"**_Arigatou._**

_**I love you**_

_**more than anyone else.**_

**_Even more strongly than dreams."_**

"**_Hold me._**

_**Don't let go.**_

_**But don't utter**_

**_even a single thing..."_**

Kurogane moved his hand above his katana and moved closer toward the stage, his eyes scouting for any movement that is sure to catch the culprit in action.

"**_Don't cry._**

_**I love you.**_

_**Even though we're separated far apart,**_

**_I can still live with you."_**

Kurogane quickly saw the dancer was about to grab Tomoyo from behind. He was about to rush forward until suddenly the lights went out. Panicked screams were heard throughout the room. Kurogane cursed, "**DAMNIT!" **He looked around frantically.

The director was yelling, "**TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON ALREADY!"**

The lights quickly came back on but something….or someone was missing in this room.

Tereda panicked, "Where's Miss Daidouji!"

"Search for her! **OUR STAR IS MISSING! GET MOVING PEOPLE!" **The director yelled orders.

While the crew was panicking, the ninja scanned the area until he sighted a door leading to the staircases opened. Kurogane immediately entered the staircase and glanced up. The assistant was pulling Tomoyo's arm while pushed by the suspicious dancer. Kurogane glared and headed up the stairs in fast pace with his long legs.

The assistant noticed the ninja was coming after them and ordered the dancer, **"STOP HIM!" **He dragged Tomoyo ahead while the dancer stood there as guard. When Kurogane came closer, the dancer immediately charged but the expert ninja instantly drew his katana and impaled the dancer's stomach with the sword handle. The dancer gasped as his eyes turned blank and became unconscious, letting his limp body roll down the stairs.

Ignoring the dancer, Kurogane just ran up the stairs and slammed the roof door open, assaulted by the bright sunlight. As soon as his vision came back to him, the ninja detected the director's ugly nasty looking old assistant holding Tomoyo hostage with his left arm around her neck and his right hand holding a gun directly at her hold. The assistant threatened, "Don't take a step further!" He poked her head with the gun, "Unless you want me to blow her brain off!"

Tomoyo yelled, "Kurogane-kun!"

Kurogane just stood there with a stoic expression implanted in his face and his katana itching to hurt someone. He paid no heed to this old man's threat and took a step closer.

The assistant shivered slightly in fear, **"I SAID DON'T TAKE A STEP FURTHER!"**

Kurogane just took few more steps closer.

The assistant was sweating like crazy and he changed target to the black ninja, **"DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" **He shot the gun quickly but Kurogane ducked in time. The bullet missed its target but it grazed across Kurogane's shoulder, making a large scratch but the ninja didn't notice the pain or the blood dripping. As he ducked, he pounced forward in fearsome speed. His eyes were focused on his large prey, his blood red pupils were dripping with the desire to kill.

In instant, Tomoyo's beautiful snow white skin was splattered with the stains of fresh spilled blood. The raven-haired girl's eyes quivered in shock as she witnessed the very first live human murder. The blood red eyed ninja had delivered a deep slash diagonally across the stunned assistant's chest, pouring blood all over.

Tomoyo stepped away from the fresh corpse and mumbled, "You kill him…"

Kurogane slashed his katana to make the blood fly off, "I did what I have to do."

Tomoyo just blinked at the bloody corpse, her pale skin was gaining some color back, she whispered, "You kill him."

"Hey, who knows what he's going to do to you." Kurogane shrugged as he doesn't have a care for the world.

Tomoyo was shaking but she clenched her fist, "Have you have no concern for human lives?"

Kurogane was surprised to hear her. He had heard her yell but never out of complete anger.

"Do you regard human life as nothing?" Tomoyo looked at Kurogane with her eyes full of rage and disappointment, "Do you look at us as playthings to be killed?"

Kurogane snapped, "Look whose talking! Didn't you kill monsters in Japan!"

Suddenly Kurogane noticed behind Tomoyo's angry eyes was hidden sadness.

Kurogane's eyes increased as he never seen this girl's sadness…Normally he wouldn't care if he made someone angry or cry…but this girl's expression make his heart ache and he doesn't even know why. He opened his mouth slightly as he wanted to say something but he knew no words that would comfort her, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Just leave." Tomoyo whispered deadly.

"Nani?" Kurogane asked.

"Just leave. I don't want to see a killer in front of me." Tomoyo's face was hidden by shadows.

Kurogane just stood there in silence and didn't make any comebacks. He just scoffed and left the roof with his katana.

Tomoyo looked down at the river of fresh blood with tears in her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, the police were investigating the scene and the ambulance carried the bloodied body.

Tereda came to check on Tomoyo, "Are you alright?"

Tomoyo nodded slightly, "Hai, I'll be fine. The director must be mad that we didn't get to finish the music video."

"The director understands anyway. He said he will postpone till next weekend when you come back from your school." said Tereda.

Tomoyo thanked her manager, "Arigatou. What has happened?"

Tereda explained, "The police just got a confession out of your backup dancer. Apparently, the director's assistant was planning to kidnap you for ransom but thanks to your bodyguard, it was foiled."

Tomoyo glanced down, "But my bodyguard killed him."

Tereda blinked his eyes once out of confusion, "What are you talking about? He's not dead though he's BARELY alive but the hospital said he'll survive."

Tomoyo quickly looked up to Tereda, "He's not dead?"

Tereda swayed his head.

Tomoyo's onyx eyes widened, _'He's not dead! Kurogane-kun never kills him after all…but…I yelled at him.' _She looked down with guilt, _'I said all those cruel words and he never did it…I'm horrible person…I wish I could see him again and apologize.' _She glanced around but Kurogane was nowhere to be found. She sighed out of disappointment.

* * *

During the very last night of her weekend with her mother, Tomoyo was invited to a fancy dinner at the five stars restaurant. Normally, she would be happy to attend a dinner with her mother but a certain person is not here. She looked out the window of her limo and pondered about what she said to the ninja who was only doing his duty, _'Kurogane-kun must have left…that's why I didn't see him today.' _The limo stopped and had reached its destination. Tomoyo stepped out of her transportation and her onyx eyes enlarged in surprise as she saw her male bodyguard waiting in front of the restaurant, "Kurogane-kun?...You came back. I thought you left already."

Kurogane averted his eyes away from Tomoyo, "Well duh, I'm your bodyguard."

"How do you find me?" Tomoyo was delaying before saying what she really wanted to say.

"Again, I'm your bodyguard. I'm supposed to know all this crap." Kurogane answered angrily.

Tomoyo's face was stunned but slowly resorted into a beautiful smile, "I'm glad that you came back."

Kurogane looked at her with his eyes raised in suspicion, "You're glad?"

"Yes, because I wanted to apologize for my cruel words. I knew you were doing your job as my bodyguard but I didn't look at the situation and act rashly." She answered, "You never kill him after all, didn't you?"

Kurogane was a bit shocked especially when he heard that Tomoyo was glad to see him. He quickly looked away as he blushed out of embarrassment, "Hmph, that rotten bastard doesn't deserve to be killed by my sword."

Tomoyo's familiar giggle came back and she bowed gracefully, "Then I apologize for my hasty behavior."

Kurogane blinked and looked away again, **"ARGH, WHATEVER!"**

"What make you decided to stay with me?" Tomoyo asked.

Kurogane was silent for few moments but finally answered, "Hmph, it's nothing really…it's matter of pride." He continued. "No matter how bitchy you are, I will always finish my task set before me." His eyes and his voice expressed strong will behind his words.

"Hmm." Tomoyo commented, "Just for a moment there, you actually looked cool."

"I'm always cool!" Kurogane snapped with white angry eyes and throbbing vein. His comical expression just made Tomoyo laugh. The black-haired ninja mumbled under his breath, "Stupid bitch."

"Ojou-sama." A maid walked up to them, "Daidouji-sama just recently called and it's unfortunate for me to tell you that she won't be coming to dinner with you because her meeting became longer than she expected. She offered her sincere apologies and love to you." She bowed in apology, "Dinner is still served, if you wish to eat."

Tomoyo would be little upset that her busy mother was not coming but she wasn't disappointed because she's just glad that a certain person is here with her. She answered, "That would be delightful. Give my mother's dishes to my bodyguard, Kurogane-kun here."

"Hai, right this way." The maid bowed and then left.

Kurogane blinked and pointed to himself, "You're inviting me to dinner with you?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, why not? I bet you never have the chance to try a five stars dinner, have you? It's very delicious."

"Hmmmmmm…" Kurogane raised his left eye in suspicion.

"What? The food is not poisoned. You have my word." Tomoyo promised.

"I sorta trust you a little. It's just that I don't trust your obnoxious bitchy bodyguard." Kurogane countered.

Tomoyo laughed, "Don't be afraid. Souma is with my mother right now so she can't possibly poison your meal especially when it's originally for my mother." She entered the restaurant.

Kurogane glared, "**WHO SAID I'M AFRAID?" **He followed her.

Somehow at this night, the ninja and the princess just became slightly close to each other.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoyo was walking to her gate at the airport, "Hurry up, Kurogane-chan! We don't want to be late for our flight!" She waved her arm to get his attention.

Kurogane yelled, **"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" **He was carrying a mountain load of Tomoyo's luggage, **"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" **He dropped her luggage, "I know you only brought one luggage with you! **SO WHY THIS MANY!" **Kurogane decided to open one out of complete rudeness.

"**NO, DON'T OPEN IT!" **Tomoyo pleaded.

As soon as Kurogane opened her luggage, his eyes were immediately assaulted by bright color dresses with super cute designs.

Tomoyo was starry eyed, "They're Kawaii Sakura's new battle costumes!"

In the background, Kurogane was holding his eyes, yelling, **"AHHHHH! MY EYES! THE COLORS! THE COLORS HAS BLINDED ME!"**

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." Tomoyo shrugged him by and shrieked, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **At first I didn't know Sakura-chan was at the Omega Division so I wasn't prepared **BUT NOW I AM! I'M PREPARED TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN IN HER NEW BATTLE DRESSES AND FIGHT EVIL WITH HER HEROIC POSES!" **Her eyes shone with shining stars of passion until……..it was ruined by two words.

Kurogane looked at the dresses with complete disgust and retorted it bluntly, "They sucks."

A slap was heard throughout Earth and sadly, their friendly relationship just went back to square one.

* * *

"It must be such an amazing coincidence that you two met at the Golden City. I can see you two are getting along just well." Eriol smiled sadistically, making fun of the troubled situation. The princess and the ninja were back in Tokyo and they were requested to see Eriol right away. Across the smiling Eriol's desk, Tomoyo was pouting in her chair and Kurogane was glaring at the opposite direction of Tomoyo with a large red hand imprint of his face cheek in his own chair next to her.

Eriol's smile became wider, "Yep, both of you are getting along JUST WELL."

Kurogane snapped with huge throbbing forehead vein, **"CUT THE CRAP!"**

Tomoyo just ignored Kurogane's outburst and asked calmly, "You said you wanted to see us, Eriol-san?"

Eriol clasped his hands, "Ah yes, I'm fortunate to inform you that your new room is now built."

"Really? Arigatou, Eriol-san." Tomoyo thanked him.

"Hmph, why am I here!" Kurogane asked rudely.

Eriol's glasses glinted evilly that made Tomoyo sweat-drop as she knew that she was not going to like this, "Ah yes. I received your mother's request from this nice lady, Souma. She requested that your bodyguard stayed with you at ALL TIMES. And Kurogane-san, since you are her new bodyguard and have to stay with her at ALL TIMES." He grinned wickedly.

The ninja and the princess sweat-dropped at the same time as they knew they're not going to like this.

"Therefore, Kurogane-san will be Miss Tomoyo's NEW ROOMMATE."

There was a long silence in Eriol's office. A very very very very very very very very long silence. After this ages of complete silence, the word **NANI! **Just echoed throughout the world.

**TBC**

Zazu: HA! HA! HA! IT'S MY TURN TO DO THE PREVIEW NOW but that's only because I didn't get much scenes because of the stupid author!

Author: HEY!

Zazu: Okay, okay, I'll do it. The summer is almost ending and the new school year will start soon. BUT IT'S SO BORING! Not many Ghouls attacks and Daidouji-san and Kurogane-senpai had been acting weird ever since they came back from their vacation. Lucky them. Lucky Daidouji-san because she get to have a new room. Hmm I wonder if she had a roommate, probably that ditz, Kinomoto and her stupid stuffed pet. Finally, that sadistic old man sent us on a treasure hunt mission! OH BOY, AN ADVENTURE!

**Next Operation: The Treasure Hunter**

Zazu: Hey, whose that guy with green hair, golden eyes and that weird cross shaped scar on his face? …………….HUH! I'M NOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO NOT FAIR! WHY! WHY ME!

Here you go, I keep my promise of Kuro/Tomo interactions. I'm so SORRY FOR THE INSANELY LATE UPDATE! I'll try to update as fast as possible! And the usual apologies for my grammar and rushed scenes. This Maaya Sakamoto song was Hitomi's character song from Escaflowne. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS! TILL NEXT TIME, FOLKS!

Oh wait one more thing, if you like this fanfiction, I hope you read my original fiction, Rakuen which is posted on this website. www. fictionpress. com/ chosenaros. (Delete the spaces between them when you copy and paste the website) Heh I only posted one story. Please give a chance and review. I would be very happy to hear your comments because this is the story I poured all my heart into. This is the story that I dreamed it would be a manga. If you have time, please read it and tell me any comments. NOW TILL NEXT TIME!


	8. Operation 07:: The Treasure Hunter

I'm very sorry. I could never forgive myself. I would never. I have not update for six months I think? Anyhow, I would never forgive myself as the author. I mentioned my cousin came back but more family problems kept arising. Make me annoyed that my cousin had to be problematic child. I'm very sorry. Also my schoolwork continued to drag me down each day. I have been lacking the effort to get good grades. I'm very sorry. Also, I have a surgery coming up again. I felt scared and lost, causing my fear to create writer's block. I'm very sorry. I felt that I had destroyed the CLAMP characters for not updating. I'm very sorry. I need to learn how to stop apologizing. Anyhow, RESPONSES to REVIEWERS! This will be short since there's…….A LOT.

**Windflight: **Good to know that you're supporting Tomoyo! She would be happy to hear that if she forgives me. Sigh.

**Ice illuser: **I'm grateful that you were happy that I updated. But I have failed your expectations and updated very late. I'm very sorry! I love to torture Kurogane for some odd reason. Heh.

**Anna D. Gray: **You must be starving after all these months. I'm very sorry. I'm terrible chef and I failed as novelist. But when you say that, I'm really happy but I'm not that great. I mean I don't know much words and I suck at grammar. And I think I'm being slow-paced instead of fast-paced. Anyhow, GO KURO/TOMO!

**Midnightfirestar: **Sorry, my friend. I have updated too late. I have a feeling that you might kill me……Actually I know you will kill me because you live close to me and you tend to be…destructive. But I granted your wish by making arguments between Kuro and Tomo.

**Azuremiko: **I'm so sorry! Indeed, Kuro/Tomo fics are getting rare. WE MUST MAKE MORES! Sorry for late update.

**Dust-in: **Let your hatred for yaoi prevent Kuro/Fai from growing. I have something to confess in here. Ever since I seen that friendly disturbing picture of :shudders: yaoi. When I watch anime and read manga, every time I see Fai and Kuro get close. I can't help but get sick. I BLAME MY FRIENDS! I'm sorry for my terrible late update. Thank you for everything and your passionate reviews. I'm so sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I had died.

**Kunoichi-kitty: **I'm so sorry for the late update. As for your review…you might never know. AHHHH NOW I GOT TO GET MY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

**Asga: **I'm very happy that you think this is the best chapter. It does indeed had the most Kuro/Tomo interactions. I'm sorry that this chapter might fail your expectations. I'm very sorry again.

**Zoro: **If you're somehow alive, I'M SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE! SORRY! If I had killed you, I'll never forgive myself….then again I already never forgive myself. SORRY! Glad you think it's cute.

**Hikaru: **Thank you and I'm sorry for possibility of failing quality and late update. Souma is interesting character but she's minor character sadly. I'm sorry!

**Arika-chan: **SORRY IF I TOOK TOO LONG! SORRY! Heh, Kurogane might had a heart attack or "love" But that would be a long time heh.

**Jo-chan: **Syaoran will appear soon. He would be one of the last main characters to appear. But not to worry he will appear. I'M SORRY AGAIN! I'm too horrible to deserve such compliment from you.

**Craze Izumi: **I'm sorry for major late update and I do love Kuro/Tomo more than Eriol/Tomo! THEY'S JUST KAWAII!

**Merytamun: **I will not abandon this story. I'm sorry that I failed. I'm very sorry! I'm glad you make suggestions and I will use them. Hate/Love relationship are indeed interesting.

**Sugar High: **Thank you so much for your compliment. I'm sorry. Have you heard of Season 2 coming out this month. I'm so excited!

**xXredemptionXx: **I was on a much longer hiatus than you. Heh, I'm very sorry. I'm very sorry. Glad you love Kurogane.

**Mysticdawn5: **There are no words to express my thanks to you for your wonderful fic. Your amazing usage of words and display of emotions inspired me to take courage and face surgery and write again. I thank you with my sinful heart if that was enough. I'm very thankful and I'm sorry for not updating soon.

WHEW! THAT'S LOT OF REVIEWS! …I probably won't see this many if you guys are too mad at me or forgotten this story. I'm sorry, everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**:Operation 07: The Treasure Hunter**

The blazing sun stood high in the clear azure sky, sending its rays of cursed heat toward the unfortunate people below on the hard solid ground of Earth. It was insanely hot and the people would be crazy to leave their home cooled with air conditioners. Fortunately, the blue sky was decorated with clouds of amazing shapes, providing cooling shades from the great ball of fire.

Under the sun, the sky and the clouds, a lone teenage man was sleeping on the meadow full of tall lushful grasses. The teenage was comforted by the gentle breezes that carcass his slightly muscular body dressed in a shirt full of different patterns of forest colors and wood brown pants. The breeze ruffled his wild green hair attached to his handsome face with the hint of childish and his trademark cross shaped scar on his cheek. With his gloved hands and arms as pillows, his face expressed serene tranquility and confidence.

As the breeze continued to blow, it lifted a single red aged leaf from the ground and dropped it on the sleeping teenager's face, causing his nose to twitch. In few seconds, the teenager quickly sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms. His golden eyes glanced down and he picked up the single red leaf that fell on him and smiled, "Hmm, fall is coming." He looked at the view of the city on the grassy hill he rested on, "Well, I felt like going treasure hunting again," He glanced at the forest behind him, "How about you, Emeraude?" Suddenly two yellow glowing eyes flashed in the dark forest out of response.

The green haired teenager smirked, "I thought so."

Somewhere in the city, somewhere in the district, somewhere in the Tokyo Military Academy, a raven-haired girl, Tomoyo, was sleeping peacefully on her twin-sized bed with the headboard near the glass window. The sun slowly turned its ray through the window, making the heat even stronger. It gently landed on Tomoyo's face, stirring her up. She slowly opened her knowing onyx eyes and sighed disappointedly, "Another day." She tilted her head toward another bed at the opposite of the room, "He's gone. Must be in his morning training of course." She assumed as she slid off the bed into her warm fuzzy pink slippers.

Suddenly, she heard a door hinges tweak as the door opened elsewhere.

"Huh?" She looked up,

Her eyes immediately widened in shock as she gazed upon a tall man with chiseled abs and muscular arms and legs. Water droplets slowly dripped off his handsome body showing that this man just came out of the shower. His spiked wild black hair was all plastered with water and he only had a white tower obscuring the girl's view from you know what. That man was Kurogane.

The raven-haired girl's wide onyx eyes increased bigger as she absorbed the mental shock to her mind.

Kurogane didn't notice that his female roommate was awake and thought that the crazy girl was still fast asleep even right after he finished his morning training. He ruffled his wet hair, trying to make his hairstyle wild and crazy. The sleek straight hair doesn't suit his rude cold personality. Instantly, his sharp senses alerted him of a presence in this room. He quickly looked up and saw a familiar raven-haired girl who was staring at him in shock. His blood red eyes widened as he realized the circumstances he was now in.

Tomoyo's jawbone dropped as she gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Blood were rushing to her cheeks as she took a step backward.

The ninja assassin only mouthed two words, "Oh crap."

Suddenly, an ear-piercing high-pitched scream echoed through the entire Omega dorm, causing most people to wake up.

Sakura instantly sat up on her bed and shouted, "HOE!" She glanced at all directions with her tired baggy eyes. She stopped moving her head and questioned herself, "Huh?" A large question mark appeared above her head.

Kero suddenly fell from his tiny bed that was set on the drawer next to Sakura's bed. Because he was still tired, he didn't have time to flap his wings as he fell to the floor with a loud bang on his round head. He quickly stood up and demanded, "What the hell was that!"

Less than a second later, a familiar voice shook the entire world with a very loud eardrums-shattering voice, "**SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!**" The only person who would yell this loud could only be the blue-haired water magic-user girl, Umi. Her scream caused everyone in the school to fell out of the bed while the model girl went peacefully back to sleep.

The Omega Division's dorm had a U-shaped pattern. The bottom part of the U consisted of the living room and the dining room. But U was split in half with each line for different gender. In the middle was the hot spring and north of it was a recently built dormitory building. The owners of the new dormitory were………

"**GET OUT! OUT! I WANT YOU OUT!**" The raven-haired girl's eyes were closed as she grabbed any nearby objects and threw it at the nearly frontal nude man.

Kurogane with his sharp senses easily avoided the thrown objects because of Tomoyo's terrible blind aims. He yelled angrily, "**STOP IT, DAMNIT!**"

Tomoyo opened her onyx eyes and her face became red right away. She threw more objects at Kurogane this time at faster rapid pace, "**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! DON'T YOU KNOW ANY PRIVACY!**"

Kurogane brought his arms up as he braced the incoming objects assaulting him. He shouted, "**I'M TRYING TO GET MY FKING CLOTHES!**" Suddenly a bucket filled with black clothes smacked him in the head, compliment from the poor embarrassed girl.

However as the bucket smacked him in the head, it resulted Kurogane felling into the floor with **TOWEL FLYING** as he fell.

Tomoyo's entire face was extremely red as she saw…IT, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Another loud high-pitched scream echoed throughout the dorm.

Inside a dorm room, Sakura had fallen out of her bed with dizzy swirling eyes, "Hoe, I think I lost my ears."

Kero fainted with dizzy eyes too, "Same here." He agreed with his mistress.

* * *

Tomoyo was kneeling beside the bed with her arms on the top of it. She was praying in front of the super huge poster of Sakura in her cute red card captor outfit. Tomoyo prayed with teary eyes, "Oh kawaii Sakura-chan, I have been scarred as I encountered a horrible deadly thing in my own tiny meek room. Sakura-chan, bask me with your adorable kawaiiness and save me from this most dreadful thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"What the hell are you doing?" The rude voice interrupted her prayers as he slammed the bathroom door closed.

Tomoyo quickly glanced toward Kurogane who dressed in his black clothes. Her chilling onyx eyes made direct contact with his piercing blood red eyes. As their eyes made contact, both of them couldn't help but had a faint blush across through their cheeks because of the "incident" minutes ago.

There was a very long uncomfortable silence between them.

Although Tomoyo was a patient lady but Kurogane was not a patient man unfortunately. He finally snapped and broke the silence, **"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MORON? IS YOUR BRAIN THE SIZE OF THE PEA? HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR THE SOUNDS OF THE WATER RUNNING INSIDE THE BATHROOM?"**

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes as she snapped and yelled back, **"WELL EXCUSE ME! I ASSUMED YOU WERE STILL IN YOUR MORNING TRAINING, SO I DON'T EVEN BOTHER CHECKING!"  
**

Kurogane countered, **"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR JUST STANDING THERE!"**

Tomoyo retorted, **"MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME OUT OF THE BATHROOM WHILE I JUST WOKE UP!"**

Kurogane roared, **"YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY!"**

Tomoyo shouted, **"YOU TRAMUTIZED ME!" **

Kurogane just crossed his arms and scowled, "It's your fault for throwing that basket at my head!"

Tomoyo realized that he was right and nearly won the argument. She hated losing the argument to this man. But what perfect comeback she would make to overturn the tide to her victory. She smirked evilly, "Well, at least it's not really that different from my father."

Kurogane was struck by dramatic lightning as the huge word PRIDE behind him shattered into thousand pieces. His manly pride was ruined as he turned into stone and crumbled into dust. He quickly regained himself and glared, "**WHY YOU…"**

"I'm going to go get breakfast. Ciao." Tomoyo quickly left her room and had won the argument.

Kurogane gaped at her escape and cursed, **"THAT BITCH!"**

**

* * *

**

Sakura gasped, "HOE!" She exclaimed with pink cute cheeks, "Eriol-kun lent you the new room?"

Tomoyo nodded, "That's right, Sakura-chan. That's why I didn't come back to your dorm last night."

Hikaru swallowed a piece of waffle down her throat, "You could have told us, Tomoyo-san. We thought you were still with your mom." She poured a large amount of syrup on her stack of waffles because she thrived on a HUGE BATCH OF SUGAR.

Tomoyo smiled softly as she apologized sincerely, "Gomen, Hikaru-chan. I had many things on my head yesterday night. Will you forgive me?"

Hikaru nodded frantically, "Of course I do! We're friends!" She gave a bright shining smile.

Umi just walked up to their table with tray of waffles, the breakfast of the day, and asked right away, "So how come I hear you scream this morning? It interrupted my well-deserved rest." She sighed disappointedly.

Tomoyo had a giant sweat droplet as she gulped nervously, definitely not a normal reaction for the raven girl. She quickly lied, "Oh, I just saw a centipede." Tomoyo realized what she said and blamed herself, _'Of all possible bugs, why do I have to pick a centipede!' _She blushed slightly as she knew what the centipede referred to.

Umi actually believed her lie and commented, "It must be a HUGE centipede if it scares you so much."

Tomoyo blushed even more and lost her cool, "NO, IT'S NOT!"

Umi was surprised at Tomoyo's reaction and had a large sweat droplet on her forehead, "Woah, chill. It's natural for us girls to be scared of disgusting creepy bugs."

Sakura spoke with concern, "Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?"

Tomoyo quickly composed herself, "Hai, Sakura-chan. It's just exhaustion from moving stuff around yesterday."

Chi, who was also sitting next to Hikaru, was staring at a very large stack of waffles in front of her. She blinked in confusion with numerous question marks above her head. She stared at the waffles as she had never seen it before.

Umi, who sat next to Hikaru, whined, "But man, I'm SO jealous that you got your own room and to top it all off, you even got your own bathroom."

"It's not that great." Tomoyo replied as faint blush spread across her white cheeks when she remembered the embarrassing "bathroom incident."

Yuzuriha, who was sitting next to Sakura, pointed out her shock, "I'm surprised that Eriol-kun would give such a nice room to Tomoyo-san especially when she's new."

Chi noticed that the red-haired girl was pouring a thick gooey brown liquid on the circular breakfast food. Chi glanced at her glass of orange juice and then she glanced at her stack of waffles. She gasped as she realized what she should do. The innocent girl picked up the glass of orange juice and directly poured it on the waffles.

Umi's eyes glinted as her lips turned into a wide smirk. She put her finger under her chin and spoke slyly, "Maybe it's because the chief "likes" you that's why he gave you all the special treatment" She giggled afterwards.

Tomoyo waved her hand to silence Umi, "Umi-san, there is no feelings between us. I guarantee you that. Beside Eriol-san is a gentleman and wouldn't have time for a city girl like me." She calmly sipped her cup of tea.

Chi noticed another glass which was filled of milk this time. Chi gaped happily as she grabbed the glass and poured it on the waffles too.

Umi didn't listen but rather her smirk became wider, "Oh come on, think about it." She stuck out three fingers from her hand, "He promoted you to the frontline pilot," She put one finger down, "He allowed you to leave the Tokyo Gauken," she put another finger down, "HE EVEN GIVE YOU OWN ROOM!" She clenched her fist and clasped her hands together, "He really like you!" She grinned.

A tiny sweat droplet appeared behind Tomoyo's head and she thought to herself, _'Even though you say all that, you were wrong about my own room though.' _She averted her chilling eyes away from breakfast toward the black-clothed ninja sitting on the other dining table.

Chi was humming to herself as she added pepper and salt to the drenched waffles.

Fuu smiled as she knew it wasn't really true, "I think the chief is just giving her special treatment because she is a special pilot."

Tomoyo just waved her hand, "I'm not really that special. I'm not great as the adorable Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's eyes were replaced by shining stars as she remembered how gallantly that Sakura fought in the previous battle.

Chi was singing as she poured in raw meats to the waffles.

Sakura had a sweat droplet behind her head and she tried to reason, "But Tomoyo-chan, I broke the generator of my Tsubasa Soukikai and Presea-san nearly yelled at me." She sighed as she remembered Presea's scary angry face with demonic red eyes.

Umi just laughed and slapped Sakura's shoulders heartily, "Don't worry about your Soukikai because that little brat Zazu is fixing them. Any extra work for him is joy to my ears."

Fuu commented, "That's mean, Umi." She couldn't help but laugh softly.

Umi smirked and closed her eyes arrogantly, "Well that brat deserved it anyway."

Hikaru had a giant sweat droplet on top of her head as she stared at Chi's messy waffles that seemed like a huge garbage can.

Chi took one bite and smiled brightly, "CHIIIIII!" which means delicious in her own words.

Yuzuriha and her dog had a sweat droplet too as they gaped at Chi's smile, "Jeeze, Chi must have a steel stomach."

* * *

Meanwhile at the other tables where the male members usually gathered around, Kurogane was eating his typical Japanese breakfast at the start of the morning and of course what kind of morning would it be without Fai to annoy him around.

Fai was crying with rivers of tears coming out of his closed eyes, "WAHHHHHH! I was hoping to sleep with Kuro-chan last night!"

Kurogane's forehead vein twitched but he remained calm as he drank his miso soup, "Stop calling me weird names," Then he slammed the bowl on the table, "**AND DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M YOUR LOVER, YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!**"

Fai cried again, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KURO-RIN IS MEAN!"

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane threw the bowl instantly but Fai easily avoided it.

The blonde sorcerer laughed smugly, "I heard you came back but I never expect you got a new room."

"Hmph, it's not like I like it." Kurogane was pissed at this morning especially at the certain raven-haired girl.

Fai smirked, "If you don't like it," He clasped his hands and there were pink sparkles everywhere, "Does that mean you miss me!"

Kurogane snapped and he was about to threw the giant table at Fai.

Fai quickly waved his hands to calm the angry swordsman down, "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Kurogane's forehead vein was still twitching and it was about to explode, "One of these days, I'M REALLY REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU." He gritted his teeth.

Fai smiled and cheered, "Oh how lovely, we're going to get married soon!"

"Who's going to get married?" Zazu asked as he came in with the breakfast tray, followed by Ascot. The young mechanic had a tiny bead of sweat as he saw Kurogane at the background with fiery aura and holding the breakfast tray as a sword above Fai.

Kurogane averted his burning anger toward the poor little guy from Fai and snarled, "NO ONE!"

Zazu's tiny bead of sweat just grew bigger as he witnessed the fire in the assassin's red eyes. Zazu winced, "I'm just asking, jeeze."

Fai took this opportunity to tease Kurogane even more. He grinned slyly, "Aww, Kuro-min, you don't need to be so embarrassed about it. We should spread the wonderful news about us!"

Kurogane stared angrily at Fai again and berated, "**THERE'S NO WONDERFUL NEWS!**"

However Zazu had different thoughts as he naively believed what the sadistic sorcerer just said. A noticeable red blush spread across his cheeks, signaling dirty and impure ideas in his youthful mind. Ascot seemed to have the same ideas because his entire face was cheery red. Ascot felt dizzy and his eyes were swirling in circles. He couldn't handle too much information since he's not knowledgeable on this dirty sort.

Zazu just let his jawbone dropped and stuttered, "Y-y-you…." He pointed his index finger to Fai, "A-a-and you…" He pointed to Kurogane next as he was patching wrong ideas together in his head. Once he realized it, he straightened himself and pointed accursedly at both older men, "**I****KNEW IT! YOU GUYS REALLY ARE…**"

The young mechanic couldn't say the last word as Kurogane suddenly seized Zazu's collar threateningly and lifted the poor boy slightly above the stable marbled floor. The sudden movement frightened poor Zazu and made him dropped his breakfast tray. The assassin gave Zazu his infamous death glare with his red eyes drilling holes through the boy's head, making the poor child whimpering like a poor puppy.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, making his glare sharper and scarier, "Say that word and I'll cut your tongue off, so you will never get to speak again!"

Zazu gulped as he stomached his fear and nodded frantically, begging the cruel swordsman to spare his poor life.

Kurogane hissed, "Good." The way he said it made it sound like a threat. Of course almost every word coming from his demon's mouth was a threat.

The blonde sorcerer closed his knowing eyes as he was secretly amused by Zazu's fear and Kurogane's threats. Fai pouted in a lovey dovey tone, "Aww, Kuro-koi, you shouldn't deny the truth so passionately." He said the last word with hint of flirt in it. Of course, he was just joking around but the audience doesn't know it.

Zaku, one of the unfortunate audiences, turned entirely red as more dirty ideas corrupted his mind. However, fortunately or unfortunately for him, his thoughts were interrupted by a fearsome chill coming from the man who held him captive. Zaku noticed that Kurogane's blood red eyes were hidden in shadows while his tall body was surrounded by black aura that sent goose bumps all over Zaku's body. The mechanic had many beads of sweats that were formed out of fear assaulting all over his body. Ascot had a giant sweat droplet behind his head as he worried about the consequences that Fai set himself into.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between males while the females were innocently chatting between each other.

"Hoi." Kurogane finally broke the awkward silence, speaking to the most annoying person on his list, right above the annoying female ninja that he was unfortunate to meet in the Golden City.

"Hai?" Fai answered with an all-knowing smile plastered upon his pale face.

Kurogane slowly turned his face toward the annoying sorcerer with his forehead vein that almost looked like it was going to burst. People could tell that this behavior was a very, very, very bad thing but Fai just smiled as he provoked the assassin even more.

Few seconds later, mayhem and chaos filled the cafeteria as the ninja finally snapped and chased the sorcerer around. Fai was laughing as he was enjoying it while trotting around the cafeteria away from the scary swordsman. Kurogane also known the so called scary swordsman was chasing the sadistic blonde with his deadly katana drawn from his scabbard. The ninja roared angrily with red demonic eyes and sharp canine fangs, "**I'M GOING TO F&&KING KILL YOU!**"

Fai just mocked Kurogane in a casual and playful tone, "Ahhh! Kuro-wan is so scary!"

Tomoyo was witnessing the chase with a tiny sweat droplet on her forehead. She asked the others, "Shouldn't we stop them?" She was not really worried about her rude bodyguard but really concerned for the sorcerer that her bodyguard was chasing.

Yuzuriha just shrugged the craziness aside and smiled gently, "Not really, it's okay." She waved her hand to assured Tomoyo's concerns.

Umi closed her blue eyes and sighed frustratingly, "Yeah, these idiots always do this practically almost every day." She ignored the cheers for Fai coming from Hikaru, Chi, and Mokona. She opened her eyes and noticed something peculiar about Tomoyo's new action, "…What are you doing?" She raised her eye in suspicion.

Tomoyo was recording the chase scene with her video camera. Tomoyo glanced at Umi with a look that said that the answer was obvious, "Recording, of course. I miss YEARS of Sakura-chan's daily life and I don't plan to miss it now!" She said it with stars in her onyx eyes.

Umi just stared at the raven-haired girl with disbelief and then she smacked her own head, "You and your weird hobby."

Sakura sweat-dropped as she witnessed Tomoyo's passion again, "Tomoyo-chan." Sakura felt embarrassed of her best friend's hobby.

Kero looked away and stared at the screen, questioning Tomoyo's action, 'How the chase scene was related in any way to Sakura?'

Umi tried to change the subject, "Anyhow, pushing those idiots aside." Umi stared at Tomoyo with determined eyes, "I still think that the chief had special eyes on you!" She finally noticed that the girls were moving their breakfast trays away from her. She questioned their movement, "Huh? What? Why are you guys moving?" Her question was answered by an action.

"**ALLEY-OOP!**" Fai immediately soared over the girl's table, his feet nearly touched Umi's head right below him.

Umi was astonished as she glimpsed at Fai above her. Fai landed on his feet gracefully and bowed, "Ta-da!"

Umi was disturbed, "**HEY, I'M TRYING TO EAT MY BREAKFAST HERE!**" She was about to yell at Fai to go away until suddenly her face was pushed down to her own breakfast try, squishing her own food.

Apparently while Kurogane was chasing Fai, he stomped on Umi's head as a stepping stone and landed near Fai. He roared, "**STOP RUNNING AWAY, YOU DAMN COWARD!**"

Fai just chuckled amusingly as the ninja's threats had no effects on him, "Actually, I think you're the one who should run away."

Kurogane took offense on Fai's words and he glared, "Are you calling me a coward!" He dared the blonde to say it.

Fai just smiled innocently, "I don't really mean that," Then Kurogane noticed a powerful chilly angry aura, "I meant that." Fai pointed to the source of aura, making Kurogane glimpsed back.

A deadly flaming blue aura bordered the tall model girl as she slowly risen her head with blue glowing demonic eyes and her long hair strands seemed to defy gravity and deviate from her usual hairstyle. Those qualities made her look like as Touya quoted, "Medusa." The waffles flattened on her face and the syrup sauce dripping from her chin and hair just added the creepiness factor to her already scary look.

Kurogane had a tiny sweat droplet behind his head, "Um…"

Fai also had a sweat droplet but on his forehead. He caressed his face cheek and smiled nervously, "Oh mine, how scary." People were unsure if his tone was mocking or seriously scared.

Fai's comment just crossed the line and made Volcano Umi erupted. She gave a loud beastly roar, "**I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!**" She quickly stomped over the table and chased them around like a psycho woman she was.

Kurogane just ran away. Normally, he would stand up to anything but he does not underestimate the powerful wrath that women could unleash. He complained, "Why the f&&k is she chasing me for! This is your fault, damn blonde!"

Fai laughed tauntingly as he ran along aside the ninja, "Now, now, my fault is also entirely your fault."

Kurogane countered, "Like Hell it is!"

Umi kept chasing them with her legs as wheels. She growled with sharp fangs, "**STAY STILL DAMNIT!**" She narrowed her crazed furious eyes, "**I PROMISE THIS WON'T HURT A BIT!**" She laughed manically.

Fuu sweat-dropped as she watched the chase, "Umi, you need to calm down!" Then she quickly noticed that Hikaru, Chi, and Mokona, the naïve comedy trio, were also joining in the chase, naively thought that it was a fun game. Yuzuriha and Kero didn't join but they were betting on who would survive the chase. Fuu just sighed, "I give up." She knew she couldn't stop the usual chaos in the OMEGA Division.

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh softly as she knew what Fuu had felt. It was indeed noisy and surprisingly crazy but it was the craziness that brought life into this weird team. The raven-haired girl stopped laughing as she noticed Sakura was also laughing too with an adorable expression. It seemed that Sakura was used to it and took enjoyment in the insanity brought upon. Tomoyo smiled gently as she gazed upon Sakura's beautiful smile. She closed her eyes and felt incredibly glad that one she loved could smile in the times of war.

"**COME** **BACK, YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU MEN OR MICE!**" Umi insulted Kurogane's pride but of course, it wouldn't work on Fai.

Kurogane stopped running and turned around in response with his own red demonic eyes and sharp fangs, "**WHO'RE YOU CALLING MICE!**" Even if he doesn't underestimate the wrath of women, he would never dare let anyone get away with insulting his pride of being the strongest. Then again, he let a certain girl get away with it but that's only because he was not allowed to harm her since she's his "job." He mentally cursed himself for not being able to hurt the so called "bitch."

Fai also stopped running and made an innocent comment, "I don't mind being a mouse. A mouse is indeed meek and quite cute." Not really but he just love to annoy certain hot heads with his small random comments.

Kurogane glared back at Fai with a stress mark throbbing in his head, "Nobody asked you!"

Fai retorted with cocky answer, "Really? Umi-chan was asking."

Kurogane's vein just twitched harder and he spoke in annoyed tone, "I don't know who's more annoying, you damn blonde or the damn medusa/banshee." He thought the last line to himself, 'or that annoying bitch for a roommate.'

Suddenly a soup bowl whizzed past both men in an amazing speed of the fastest pitch that a baseball player could deliver. The bowl made a shattering sound as it crashed into the stucco wall and broke into hundreds of pieces. The plastic pieces made tiny sounds as it fell on the hard floor. Both men had a tiny sweat droplet as they watched the destruction of the bowl and they slowly looked back at Umi who now decided to use foods and utensils as weapons. She was holding forks, knives, and heck even spoons between her fingers.

Umi shouted a war cry, "**TAKE THIS!**" She tossed them as ninja daggers in deadly speed.

Kurogane and Fai avoided them with slightly difficulty but the wall suffered damages as the utensils were stabbed into the wall as darts stabbed into targets. Kurogane looked at Umi as she was insane, "DAMNIT WOMAN, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Fai just moved around as he was in graceful dance, avoiding the sharp tools. He pondered out loud, "Hmmm…I wonder if I take it too far."

Kurogane yelled sarcastically, "**JEEZE, YOU THINK!**"

Umi took Chi's breakfast tray and aimed it, "**SUFFER, YOU IDIOTS!"** She tossed it with great strength, making the tray went so fast that the food remained stuck to it instead of sent flying away. Both Kurogane and Fai were alert and avoided it at the last moment before the tray was about to hit them. However at that last moment, a certain someone with midnight blue eyes entered the cafeteria at the worst timing.

Yuzuriha gasped as she recognized the new person in the room, "**CHIEF, LOOK OUT!**" She tried to warn him as quickly as possible.

Sakura's laughter was immediately replaced by concern as she yelled his name, "**ERIOL-KUN!**"

Eriol recently entered the cafeteria and already noticed a speeding tray heading his way. At this rate, it was not possible for Eriol to avoid but the wise sorcerer was not afraid. He smiled gently and closed his eyes as he concentrated on his magic. His hand glowed brightly, giving off a blue aura. The tray suddenly froze in midair, not moving an inch. Tomoyo stared at Eriol with amazement for it was her first time seeing Eriol's magic. With a single wave of his hand, the tray was sent flying back and crashed on Umi's face with great force. The impact was so great that it made Umi fell on her back. The audience except cold people like Kurogane stared in awe and at the same time, ignoring the poor blue-haired girl that had fallen. Eriol opened his eyes as he let go of his magic, "You shouldn't have done that." He smiled so gracefully.

Tomoyo continued to stare through his thin glasses and midnight blue eyes. She was indeed mesmerized by his calm exterior that he displayed in circumstances. Meanwhile Umi was suffering the horrible taste of Chi's breakfast. Sure, Chi said delicious but to everyone's popular belief, it was indeed terrible.

Eriol spoke with gentleness so great that it had the power to calm everyone down (and piss Kurogane off), "Good morning everyone. It's so good to see that everyone here is so active." He chuckled.

Hikaru exclaimed happily with happy sparkles in her background and cute rectangular blush on her cheeks, "GOOD MORNING, ERIOL-KUN!"

Chi followed Hikaru's example, "GOOD MORNING!" It showed that Hikaru's happiness was indeed contagious.

Fai even did the same thing with bright sparkles and cute blushes, "GOOD MORNING!" Yep, Hikaru's happiness was definitely indeed contagious.

Fuu was slight surprised that the Chief of the Omega Division was here, "Well this is indeed a surprise, Eriol-kun. You rarely visited us here."

Yuzuriha nodded in agreement, "That's right. You usually used Inuki to deliver the messages to us." Her husky barked happily.

Eriol smiled, "That is true indeed."

Kurogane crossed his arms and pierced Eriol's calm exterior look with his sharp eyes. He never liked Eriol because he seemed to know so much that the entire world could not hide itself but yet at the same time, he wouldn't give his helpful knowledge to his own comrades. Also there was the fact that Eriol can be sadistic as the annoying blonde. He questioned, "Why are you here?"

Eriol gazed at Kurogane with his ever calm smile, "Now what's wrong with visiting my own dear cohorts?"

Kurogane narrowed his sharp eyes, "Because that's not you and you never visit us unless there's a reason behind it."

Sakura tried to reprimand the ninja, "Kurogane-san that was rude to Eriol-kun."

Kurogane gave his death glare to the poor naïve girl that whimpered and quickly hid behind Tomoyo. The raven-haired girl glared back with her chilling eyes and frowned, "Don't scare Sakura-chan!"

Kurogane looked away with disgust, "Hmph, then tell the ditz not to bother me."

Tomoyo deeply pouted as Kurogane insulted her own special friend, "Don't you dare insult Sakura-chan!"

Kero flied protectively in front of Sakura and boasted, "YEAH, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT THEY ARE BETTER THAN YOU!" Since both Tomoyo and Sakura were not reserve pilots like Kurogane.

Kurogane immediately glared at Kero, sending him shivers through his small stuffed body. He scowled, "What do you say?"

"Calm down, Kurogane-san." Eriol interfered before the situation goes out of hand, "Kero-chan, you should restrain your comments in the future. Kurogane-san was indeed correct." He smiled again, "I have a mission for you."

Umi suddenly rose from her grave with all the food fallen off her face, revealing her normal human side instead of the scary psycho side that appeared few moments ago, "ANOTHER MISSION!"

Eriol nodded in response, "Yes, Umi-san."

Umi raised her eyes out of suspicion as she had doubts since she too hate his sadistic nature, "This is not some boring mission, right?"

The wizard chuckled softly and replied with a question, "Since when do I ever give you a boring mission?"

Umi rolled her eyes and silently thought to herself, 'OH SURE LIKE LAST TIME!' She rather be in the middle of the actions like Sakura and Tomoyo did in the previous mission. She hated doing scouting missions because most of the time there was no fighting. Although they were rushed to the battle site but Tomoyo had already saved the day with her new awakened magic.

"So what's the mission?" Fuu asked with curiosity in her tone.

Eriol started to explain, "First of all, this mission does not involve your Soukikais."

The pilots blinked in confusion and asked at the same time, "It does not?" Since usually all the missions before involved their giant magical weapons.

Umi looked at Eriol with disbelief, "What kind of mission is that?"

Eriol smiled, "A very simple mission. I just need you to retrieve a certain item for me." It sounded rather simple but his gentle tone just made it rather suspicious.

Hikaru blinked, "That seemed easy."

Sakura raised her hand to grab Eriol's attention, "What kind of item is it?"

Eriol looked at Sakura with proud revealing in his eyes. He had great faith in this girl because he was very aware of her potential. Tomoyo noticed the special attention reserved in his blue eyes and wondered if he had the same feelings as her. Eriol replied, "I'm glad that you ask. The item that I need you to get is a crystal."

Umi scoffed, "A crystal? That's it?" She held her hands at her hips to show her obvious doubts, "I thought we might have to escort something dangerous like a nuclear bomb."

Eriol laughed as Umi was joking around, "Of course not, silly." His tone became serious, "That's the mission for next week."

Umi suddenly paled in fear, "Seriously?" She should have known that Eriol would make them do something dangerous.

Eriol smiled slyly, "Just kidding."

Umi suddenly fell in response. She quickly got up and yelled with white angry eyes, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She SHOULD have known that Eriol would trick them.

Eriol smirked, "Maybe not."

Umi paled again. Then again, she REALLY SHOULD had known that Eriol love to leave them confused.

Of course Kurogane suspected Eriol's motive from the start, "What's the catch?" He knew that there's something behind this "simple" mission.

Eriol closed his eyes and gave a sly smile that slightly freaked Kurogane out, "The crystal I seek is in the underground ruin below Hakone Shrine."

Fuu immediately gasped as she recognized the name, "The Hakone Shrine!"

Yuzuriha looked at Fuu questioningly, "You know about that place, Fuu-san?"

Fuu pushed her glasses up her nose and narrated, "Long time ago, Hakone Shrine used to be a famous tourist spot for its famous hot springs and its location next to Lake Ashi and near Mt. Fuji. However ever since the Ghouls attacked Japan, the Hakone Shrine was one of the unfortunate areas that was corrupted. Eventually due to the Operation Green Restoration, the Hakone Shrine's natural beauty recovered however people fear the return of the Ghouls, so they never bother visiting it, thus making the Shrine abandoned. Then years later, a brave adventurer visited the Hakone Shrine and made an amazing discovery."

Hikaru absorbed all the knowledge from Fuu, "Ohhh but what is the amazing discovery you mentioned?"

Mokona was standing on the top of Hikaru's head, asking the same question, "Pu!"

Fuu continued on, "The amazing discovery was actually an underground ruin right below the Hakone Shrine!" Her eyes suddenly glinted with bright stars on her golden orbs, "I never thought I would get the chance to explore the mysterious ruin! Imagine all the possible discoveries inside!"

Umi just looked at Fuu strangely and snapped her fingers, "Fuu? Fuu! Come back to planet Earth!"

Sakura gazed at Fuu with admiration, "Wow, Fuu-chan, where did you get all that?"

Fuu smiled as she was proud of herself, "I read it in one of many histories books in the library here. There are so many amazing things in those books."

Umi replied in bored tone, "Yeah, yeah, tell us later, bookworm." She glimpsed at Eriol, "So whose going?" She had a nagging feeling that she's going to be coming along on this boring mission.

"Of course, you." It seemed Eriol had read her mind.

Umi looked away with tears streaming from her closed eyes, 'I KNEW IT!'

Eriol said more names, "Also, Hikaru-san and Fuu-san, of course. Since you three girls did excellent work on your scouting missions and I'm sure I'll expect it from this mission too. I would also like Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san to come along for supports." Eriol glanced at each girl that he mentioned. He looked at Kurogane last and smirked.

Kurogane had a tiny sweat droplet as he knew what's going to happen and he won't definitely like it.

Eriol said another name, "Kurogane-san will also come too."

Kurogane twitched because he knew he had to go since he's the "secret" bodyguard of Tomoyo. He cursed himself, 'Damn everything to Hell! Stupid sadistic freak!'

Umi was stunned with her jawbone dropped, "EHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S ACTUALLY COMING! THAT ARROGANT IDIOT!" She pointed to Kurogane.

Kurogane twitched again, 'Oh how I'm going to kill that sadistic bastard.'

Eriol chuckled, "Do you have a problem with this arrangement?" His clear eyes showed Umi that she should not refuse him.

Umi just sweat-dropped and Fuu answered for her, "Of course not, we're just surprised since he rarely goes on a mission with the likes of us. Could there be a special reason behind this arrangement?"

Tomoyo wore an unnoticeable sweat droplet since she was the very "reason."

Eriol replied, "No reason, really." He kept his promise to keep Tomoyo's bodyguard a secret.

Hikaru cheered, "WELCOME ABOARD, KUROGANE-SAN!"

Kurogane's third forehead vein twitched, 'Great, I have to be a babysitter for a group of annoyances!'

Sakura bowed politely, "Arigatou for coming, Kurogane-san."

"I had a bad feeling about this," Kero commented.

Kurogane just looked away and growled, "BLAH!" He really hated babysitting annoying girls. It was bad enough that he had to protect one annoying girl but now he had to go with five annoying girls.

Eriol smiled as he was amused by Kurogane's response, "Don't worry, Kurogane-san, you won't do the babysitting."

Kurogane's many forehead veins throbbed at the same time and he gave the most deadly glare he mustered at Eriol. The most annoying thing about Eriol was that he had the canny to read people's minds.

Eriol's smile grew wider and he turned his eyes toward Fai, "Fai-san, can I trust you to watch over them?"

Fai smiled as he knew what Eriol was doing, "SURE, ERIOL-SAN!" After all, great sadistic minds thought alike.

Kurogane finally exploded, "NANI!"

Umi yelled at the same time as Kurogane, "NANI!"

Fai waved his finger at Kurogane as he nagged him, "Kuro-mu, don't misbehave or I'll have to punish you for being a naughty child." Fai laughed, "You too, Umi-chan."

Kurogane held his shaking hand toward Fai as he so wanted to choke him dearly. He thought to himself, 'OF ALL THE ANNOYING THINGS, THIS STUPID BLONDE IS IN CHARGE OF BABYSITTING!' What really pissed him off was that he's the "baby" under Fai's care.

Umi rubbed her head as she groaned, "I'm getting a headache!"

Chi waved her hand to grab the wizard's attention, "Can Chi come along?"

Eriol nodded "Of course you can. It would be nice for Fai-san to receive a bit of help."

"CHI!" Chi grinned in response.

"HEY, I WANT TO COME ALONG TOO!" Zazu hated the feeling of being left alone because he's younger than them.

Ascot blushed slightly, "Um…I wanted to come too."

"You both cannot come." Eriol answered.

"Huh, why not!" Zazu demanded until he suddenly felt a familiar aura that could only belonged to one person. He jumped in fear as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He gulped as he slowly looked back and saw a woman who looked extremely furious, "Um…Hi, Presea-senpai?"

Presea looked scary with her furious face glowing fiery in the dark background. She hissed evilly, "ZAZU, don't tell you forgotten your duties?"

Zazu whined, "Forgot what?" He dared ask because he seriously didn't know.

Presea smacked him with a POW, "**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FINISH REPAIRING THE SOUKIKAI AFTER BREAKFAST!**" She glared vehemently, "I was left in the hanger all alone by myself, wondering where my assistants are and I find you here, planning to abandon me."

Zazu cried, "I didn't really mean it!" He waved his arms frantically.

Presea suddenly changed into her dreadful mode as she declared to Zazu, "**YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!**"

Zazu screamed, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Presea glared at Ascot, "**DON'T EVEN THINK OF RUNNING AWAY!" **

Ascot had a giant sweat droplet, 'So much for being invisible.'

Presea dragged Zazu out of the cafeteria with Ascot following them, "COME ON WE HAVE MANY REPAIRS TO DO!"

Umi couldn't help but smirked, "SUCKS TO BE YOU, BRAT!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "That was mean." Her eyes shone with deep concerns for the poor mechanic.

Yuzuriha also asked, "Could I join too?" She never got to have much action too since the previous mission. Inuki barked as he begged to go too.

Eriol laughed softly, "Sorry but I need you here for another mission."

Yuzuriha blinked and questioned Inuki, "Another mission? Do you know anything about it?" Inuki barked back that he also doesn't know too.

"Your mission will begin now and I expect you all back by the end of the day. Fuu-san, since you're knowledgeable about the Hakone Shrine, I'm putting you in charge of this mission." Eriol ordered.

Fuu saluted, "I won't fail you, Chief!"

Eriol smiled, "Excellent."

* * *

Meanwhile, south of Tokyo, there was a large pool filled with water that was clear as crystal. Under the great sun, the water shone so bright as the glassed window where fishes could be seen at the bottom of the pool. It was the famous Lake Ashi that once lost its beauty due to the rampage of the Ghouls but with the help of the Restoration from the Alliance, the lake had regained its former beauty. Right next to Lake Ashi, was a huge mountain surrounded by many peaks and filled with trees, adding colors to the brown mountain. After the Restoration, animals finally lived there in peace without fear of the larger known predators. Long time ago, people would visit this mountain to visit a shrine on the summit but no more. However, there was one visitor. On the top of the summit that barely reached the clouds and showered with the atmosphere dew, there was a temple that was unscathed during the attacks. For many years, the temple's artistic structure lasted and entertained many tourists. It was the Hakone Shrine. Before the Shrine, there was a large red temple gate that served as entrance. One man stood before the red gate, staring at the lasting structure.

The green-haired man smirked, "I thought I might find treasure here and it turns out my guts are right." His golden eyes glistened with excitement, "This hunt I won't fail or my name isn't Ferio."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane: Huh? It's my turn? HELL NO! I'M NOT DOING THIS CRAP! NOT AFTER I EMBARRASED MYSELF IN FRONT OF THAT BITCH:he grumbled: Fine, we went inside the ruin and fell into many traps. We met some annoying treasure hunter and we finally found the crystal. HAPPY?

Author: …um…that's kind of short and…you spoiled the story.

Kurogane glared: I SAID HAPPY!

Author whimpered: It's perfect.

**Next Operation: The Golden Crystal**

Author cried on Tomoyo: HE WAS SCARY! WAHHHHHH!

Tomoyo sighed: Kurogane-chan can be so rude.

* * *

There are no words to express my apology again. I'll keep apologizing again and again until my own characters and readers forgive me! I have committed a great sin and I could never forgive myself! Anyhow I think I add WAY TOO MUCH DIALOGUE! Because this chapter goes longer than I thought. I was planning to have Ferio met with Fuu. (of course) But I realize that would take MORE PAGES than 20-30 pages as usual. But man, lately there had been no Soukikais actions but not to worry! There will be plenty of them in the next chapter. As for the next chapter! I WILL HAVE IT BY THE END OF THE WEEK!...TWO WEEKS!...FEW WEEKS!...BY THE END OF MONTH AT MOST! Depends on my annoying annoying schoolwork and family problems. Do you ever wish your family could just leave you alone sometimes? Sigh. Again, my apologies for MY ULTRA LATE UPDATE, MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, MY LACK OF MANY DESCRIPTIVE WORDS, CHARACTERS MAY SEEMED OOC, AND SPELLING MISTAKES! WHEW! That's lot of apologies and I'll keep apologizing. I'M SORRY, EVERYONE! ...I hope you guys still review. Gomennasi.

**QUESTION! QUESTION! QUESTION!**

Does anyone know any good website with excellent information on all the characters from CLAMP works? If not, could I ask for Magic Knight Rayearth informative site? I LOST MY MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH BOOKS:Cries: This must be the punishment for my cruel lateness.


End file.
